Path to Perdition
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: I always wanted a pet...guess it'll just have to be you, wont it Sasuke? i'm sure konoha wont mind loosing another ninja' AU, Evil Naruto, bit of OroNaru, Lots of NaruSasuNaru Yaoi. more like sasuke trying to make naruto himself...read and review.
1. Surprise!

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters, but Itachi owns me! (whispers: So do naruto and sasuke and stuff...but Itachi has mylove...or so he thinks!)

Warnings: Yaoi. Evil Naruto...a Bit of OroNaru though it's over all going to be SasuNaru. slight AU

_Italics-_ Sasuke talking to himself in his mind. Thoughts, etc.

Chapter 1:

The trees passed by in a blur. Sasuke wiped the sweat off his face as he jumped to the next branch. Konoha's jounin had been sent to make a last report on Otogakure. Sasuke signaled to the others to stop. They really needed to rest a little. They had been travelling for five hours at high speeds and five more hours yesterday too.

They gathered around the fire. Sasuke knew all of them. There was the lazy ass Shikamaru, the arrogant Hyuuga Neji, medic nin Sakura and taijutsu specialist Lee. It was the perfect team; it had all the necessary bloodlines, a medic and a taijutsu specialist to save their asses if ninjutsu didn't work. A good team; with perfect teamwork. Sasuke started the fire, Lee brought water, Neji and Shikamaru caught the fish and Sakura cooked them. The other talked about Konoha and gossiped a little.

Sasuke watched them quietly. Nothing in Konoha interested him anymore. He only went on the missions to help the people he had some regard for. Kakashi sensei had taught him pushing him to his limits, after Naruto had brought him back from Orochimaru a year after he had left and he had killed his brother, when he'd turned eighteen. Now that is goal was accomplished he'd turned into more of a loner than he used to be.

He didn't want to interact with people, being alone was the only way he could deal with the pain. His two most precious people were gone. Itachi he had killed with his own hands and Naruto had just disappeared one day when they were fifteen.

"Sasuke-kun? Would you like some of this wasabi I brought along with your fish? Just to lend it some flavor?" Sakura asked him. She was the only one who still tried to draw him out, hoping that he'd finally talk to them…at least for more than two sentences, which were not concerned with the mission.

Sasuke just nodded. "Arigatou." Sakura smiled and went back to chatting with the others. She was going out with Lee now. She had given up hope about two years back and was actually happy with lee now.

Sasuke looked over at the couple. He wondered what Naruto would say…he held a silent conversation with his beloved in his mind. _Sakura is going out with lee dobe…_

He felt Naruto laugh. _Keshigomu? That's crazy! I always knew they'd end up together…you remember when I placed a bet with you that they would and you disagreed? Pay up teme!_

Sasuke sighed. _Yeah whatever dobe. I'm going to sleep now…keep me warm._

Sasuke slipped onto the blanket he had laid a little way from the others and closed his eyes.

* * *

Lee frowned at the dark haired man who was sleeping. "I'm worried about Sasuke-san. He seems to b withdrawing a lot more these days. He has this blank look like he's thinking of something."

Sakura nodded. "He only answers in monosyllables. I wish Naruto was here, he was the only one who could get through to Sasuke. But at least he used to talk when Itachi was still around. Now all he does is brood."

Neji rubbed his chin. "Though I wonder what happened to Naruto-kun. We haven't had any news of him in six years. I know most people think he's dead, but I don't believe that. Naruto-kun was never one to just die."

Sakura sighed. "What I really want o know is what happened between Naruto and Sasuke-kun, that made Sasuke-kun react like this. he doesn't even talk to Kakashi-sensei."

Shikamaru yawned. "Is all you guys can do gossip? What Sasuke-kun is going through is his concern. He will get through it if he wants to." _Though I'm curious as to what exactly is going on._

* * *

(Dream/Memory):

The surface of the lake glittered in the moonlight. Naruto was lying on his back, deep in thought. Sasuke looked over at his abnormally serious face and frowned slightly. "What are you thinking about usuratonkachi?"

Naruto glanced at him and smiled. "Nothing much Sasuke-teme. Just remembering an old saying that the moon was made of cheese. It looks just like cheese, maybe I could eat it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Can't you think of anything but food Naruto?"

"Actually I can Sasuke-teme. I think about you guys all the time you know…I want to protect you guys so much, that sometimes I can't think of anything else. I want to be stronger. I have to protect my precious people, like Haku said. I think about being Hokage, all the time. Can I tell you a secret Sasuke-teme?" Naruto looked at his friend with big eyes.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled. "You know I found out who my father is…did you know he was the Yondaime? I couldn't believe it either. Sarutobi-Ojii chan left me scroll telling me about him. I was so happy…at least I know a part of my family." He stiffened when Sasuke put a un-Sasuke like arm around him. Then he continued. "I want to be like him and protect Konoha with everything I have! I want to be acknowledged by this village."

Sasuke gave him an understanding look. "But then, baka, you've already been acknowledged, since the chuunin exams two years back ne? They all know you can control the power, they know you won't loose to Kyuubi."

Naruto's face fell a little. Sasuke frowned; there was something the blonde wasn't telling him. He glared a little and prodded him. "What's wrong dobe? Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me something?"

Naruto gave him a small but genuine smile. "Sasuke-teme, always reaching the wrong conclusion. Nothings wrong Sasuke. Don't worry your dark little head about it."

Sasuke growled. Naruto just laughed, slipping off his forehead protector to wipe the sweat poring down his forehead. The moon light illuminated his face for a few seconds, and Sasuke caught sight of the blonde boy looking beautiful and ethereal.

Then Naruto stood up. "I have to get going Sasuke." Suddenly he bent down, dropping a soft kiss on the dark haired boy's lips. "Love you, teme." Sasuke gasped staring up into those beautiful blue eyes which were suddenly so serious. "Ok then. Goodbye."

(End of dream)

* * *

Sasuke woke up and looked around. It was that dream again, the night before Naruto had left. He remembered how they had spent almost a year searching; Sasuke himself had gone on every single mission and search party. He wondered if that was how Naruto had felt when he had left.

He felt really lost and lonely, even though his friends surrounded him. "Naruto…" he whispered softly, gazing at the moon.

_What, teme? I was sleeping._ The Naruto in his mind woke up grouchily.

'I dreamed of you again.'

_You didn't have to wake me up because of that. It's stupid that you keep dreaming of me, why don't you move on and get a life?_

Sasuke mused over that. This was the only way he had kept himself going after killing Itachi two years back. He conversed with Naruto constantly in his head, always thinking of what Naruto would say and do. 'It's because I can't get over you usuratonkachi. You were too precious to lose.' He said, knowing he'd never say it to the real Naruto.

_God, Sasuke! You can be so mushy sometimes. If I was really in front of you, you wouldn't dare say that to me! You can be such a coward sometimes._

Sasuke smiled softly. 'Yeah, when it came to you, I always was one. Goodnight usuratonkachi.'

_Don't call me that Sasuke-baka!_

* * *

Morning came all too quickly for Sasuke, who was beginning to like the dream world. They finished a quick breakfast and then started their journey once more. Sasuke signaled for them to move more carefully and slowly. Otogakure was very close by.

Sasuke asked Neji to check the surrounding area for enemies. He watched as Neji finished the search and shook his head. "No one that I can sense around here. We can move on safely."

Sasuke nodded. "I want us to stay together. Let's not split up. It's not that I don't trust you Neji, but I don't want to take any chances. Let's not forget that the last ANBU team that was sent here was almost destroyed. Only one person made it back alive."

Neji nodded and they grouped closer and traveled by foot. Suddenly they heard a rustling, in front of them and stopped. A few feet away a figure materialized. They found themselves looking at two beautiful laughing blue eyes and wide white smile. A shock of blonde hair covered the top of the figures head, bangs which had grown longer, almost covering the forehead protector.

Sasuke gasped as Sakura covered her mouth. "_Naruto?_"

The blonde gazed at their gaping faces with amusement, his smile never wavering. "Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji and Shikamaru…you're all here. Long time no see. How have you been?" his voice was deeper than it used to be, though still pleasant to listen to and his eyes were narrower, almost like the Yondaime's.

No one said anything for a while. Sasuke couldn't help but glare at the blonde who was acting like nothing had happened. Like he hadn't disappeared and left them wondering where he was and being worried. And he no longer seemed to wear his favorite orange. Now he was dressed in a black t-shirt which fit him tightly and dark green pants. Sasuke was angered by the change. "Where have you been all this time, dobe?"

Naruto smirked. "Ah…Sasuke, still being the asshole as usual ne? It's got nothing to do with you." His eyes narrowed suddenly and stunning killing intent pulsed through the glade. Then just as suddenly it was gone. The blonde smiled and waved his hands around. "You guys haven't even answered my question yet…how rude?"

Neji swallowed still shaken by the killing intent. "We are fine Naruto. How have you been?"

"Oh well, enough. Fine, eh? I'll have to remedy that now wont I?" Naruto's eyes glittered.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto…what's gotten into you? Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" she ran forward to hug him. A brutal punch caught her in the stomach, sending her flying back. Lee blocked her fall, catching her at the last minute. He glared at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing? She's your comrade!" He set her on her feet. Sakura sank to her knees staring at Naruto in disbelief.

Sasuke looked at the beautiful blonde in front of him in complete bewilderment. "Naruto! What are you doing dobe? Are you loosing your mind?"

Naruto smiled maliciously. "No, Sasuke teme! I'm quite sane." He caught the doubt in their eyes. "No, don't worry; I haven't given in to Kyuubi either. I'm just feeling sorry for you."

Shikamaru frowned. "Sorry for us? Why would you feel sorry for us? It's been nice talking to you Naruto, but we have a mission. Why don't you move out of the way, so we can finish it? You can help us if you want."

Naruto blinked and then burst out laughing. Sasuke flinched a little it wasn't a Naruto-like laugh. Then the blonde looked at his finger nails as he explained in a nice loud tone…the one he always used. "Oi, Shikamaru, I thought you were the brains out here. If none of you can get it, then I will explain it to you."

He smirked at them. "I said I feel sorry for you, because you took up this mission. I'm sorry that I wont let you complete It." his small tongue slipped out to lick his lips in a familiar gesture. Sasuke's eyes widened as realization dawned.

"Those ANBU! You…you killed…" Sasuke tried to choke the words out.

Naruto gave a small grin a small fang peeking out over his lip. "Well, somebody's got it at last. Yes, I'm sorry you're here because I'm going to have to kill you." His grin widened. "Not that I'm not going to enjoy it. I love murdering all you Konoha assholes." The breeze blew softly, making his bangs sway lightly, exposing the Otogakure symbol on his head band.

* * *

A/N: God another idea! Now I'm working on eleven stories. But I had to get this out and don't worry I will pay good attention to each and every story! Well what do you think…I've always wanted to do an evil Naruto fic.

Taka (keels over tiredly)

Itachi leans in a gives awesome back massage!


	2. Three Sannin

Warnings: Violence, Evil Naruto, and that's it for now I guess!

Chapter 2:

A collective gasp went around the group as the Otogakure symbol glared at them from Naruto's headband. Lee frowned. "Naruto-kun, why are you wearing Otogakure's headband?"

Naruto's smirk widened. "How naïve. I just told you I'm going to kill you…and you ask me why I'm wearing sound's headband. Really Lee, I know you're no genius, but how hard is it to figure that out?"

Sakura jumped up in anger. "How could you? How could you join Orochimaru after what we went through? Don't you remember how much you fought to stop Sasuke from going? How much we fought to bring him back? I don't believe you would join Orochimaru willingly. Tell us what happened Naruto and we'll help you get free. Did he give you a curse seal too?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "No I haven't forgotten, Sakura. _I haven't forgotten anything_!" The last sentence was full of vehemence. "I don't like remembering usually, but since we are having a reunion maybe its fine to. And no he didn't give me a curse seal, I joined him willingly."

"Why?" Sasuke asked his voice filling with emotion. "Don't you want to be Hokage, dobe? Do you think they'll welcome you if you join Orochimaru?"

Naruto laughed. "Hokage? Being Hokage is the stupidest thing one can do! Tell you what; I'd rather be Otokage if Orochimaru-sama plans to give up that position. Enough talk, why don't we fight? As we do so, maybe if I choose to, I'll tell you, what happened?"

He waited a while, before moving. Sakura slammed into a tree, breaking it in half, as Lee got thrown a few feet away, Neji got hit in the thorax vertebrae and Shikamaru found himself coughing up blood a hundred feet away. Sasuke saw the kick coming at him in the last minute, but he couldn't dodge it effectively.

Naruto stood alone in the centre a disappointed look on his face. "Why didn't you guys use you favorite techniques? I'm surprised you're all jounin. When I became jounin of Otogakure, I was able to kill ten people within minute. Please don't hold back because it's the loser."

Sasuke wiped the blood trickling down his jaw. When had Naruto gotten that strong? He was loads better than Itachi now; they couldn't even see his attack. He stood up, pain searing through his body. "We won't hold back dobe. You just took us by surprise it isn't like we meet an old friend who wants to kill us everyday…"

Naruto screwed up his face making him look cute and adorable. "We don't? Well, I did Sasuke…twice, when you wanted to kill me remember? So I think I'm used to death matches with you. The only difference is I'm starting this one." He held out his palm. Charka started to gather there. They noted it was purple.

Naruto's grin was purely evil, he charged at Lee. Shikamaru tried to catch him with Kagemane, but couldn't keep up with the blonde's speed. The rasengan caught Lee squarely in the chest. Naruto wasn't aiming for the stomach like he normally did. Lee's speed or taijutsu didn't help him this time. As he kicked out, Naruto caught hold of his foot, twisting it until there was a sickening crack. Then he reached with the rasengan, hitting Lee in the chest. Only Lee's sudden twist made him miss the heart.

"LEE!" Sakura used a Doton jutsu, one of Tsunade's favorite. Naruto dodged easily, turning on to Neji. Neji used juuken, hitting all of the charka points on Naruto. The blonde just smirked.

"That didn't work on me before either Hyuuga…in the chuunin exam. It won't now either. Have you noticed the change in my charka?" he asked as he threw Neji aside.

Neji's eyes widened. "His…his charka pathways have widened and it's purple. He must have…"

"Merged with Kyuubi? Yes I did. He was quite happy, now that we shared the same sentiments. Good boy Hyuuga!" Naruto smiled and concentrated. "Kurái Omoide no jutsu!" Shikamaru's eyes widened as a wave of darkness wrapped around him. There was a silence and then Shikamaru's screams ripped through the forest.

Sasuke watched the dark blob that was Shikamaru writhe on the ground. "What did you _do_ to him?" Naruto didn't deign to answer but went for Neji, not bothering to dodge Sasuke's Katon jutsu. The fire was absorbed. Sasuke wondered what was going on. The dobe was not supposed to be this strong.

Neji started his Kaiten, but unlike the chuunin exams Naruto was able to break right through it. Neji grimaced and started Juuken. Naruto blocked every move and then he gave a slow grin. "Alright I'm done playing with you." He quickly hit all the charka points in Neji's body. Neji looked at him in shock, before coughing up blood. He fell to the ground hacking. He couldn't use any of his attacks, he was too draining and something seemed to be sapping his physical strength as well.

Naruto dodged the kunai; Sakura threw and leaped on to a branch. "Feeling tired? Don't worry; I'm just borrowing some of your strength for later use. I know I'm invincible, but then I don't want to expend my own strength do I?"

Then he turned to face the other two. "My former team mates…I was waiting for this moment." He smirked.

Sakura grit her teeth. "Naruto stop it! Why are you doing this? Konoha accepted you all those years back! Everyone was nice to you…why do want to turn against us?"

"Nice to me?" the killing intent was back and this time it was worse than Orochimaru's. "People of Konoha were nice to me…that's right you have no idea why I left. Well I don't intend to explain a lot. Tell, me Sakura-_chan_…do you consider being raped nice?"

Sasuke looked at him in shock and anger. "Who….when…Naruto why didn't you tell me?" the blonde just glared.

"No one cared Sasuke…I know you didn't care. You wouldn't have tried to kill me twice or left me if you had cared. All that bullshit about me being your closest friend…I don't give a shit about it."

Sakura was still staring at him, the blonde noted, with concern. How amusing. Then she made an attempt at conversation. "Naruto…we could have done something. We did care…we missed you so much; we tried finding you for a whole year. Sasuke and I tried much longer! You could trust us."

Naruto just cracked his knuckles. "Are we going to keep talking? Orochimaru-sama wants me back early today. We need to discuss something over dinner."

"You don't trust us, but you trust Orochimaru, dobe? Dinner? What is he? Your lover or something?" Sasuke asked disgust evident in his eyes.

Naruto just smirked and readied himself. "Oh I forgot." He let go of the jutsu on Shikamaru. The dark blob receded leaving a gibbering, drooling Shikamaru. He was clutching his head and muttering to himself. Then all of a sudden he went still.

Sakura came at him with a punch. Tsunade had taught her well and she knew that if Naruto was as good as Orochimaru then she could fight him. At the same time Sasuke used the Katon Housenka no jutsu. Naruto once more absorbed the fire and narrowly dodged Sakura's punch. Another punch caught him off guard. She had punched him in the stomach, he skidded back wards. Gasping for breath he looked at her angrily, his eyes turning red.

"Don't underestimate me, Sakura-chan. I can still use purely Kyuubi's power if I wished to and you don't want that happening. Wow, I think I'm going to have a big bruise there." He smiled his fanged smile. "Try that again why don't you?"

Sakura came at him and they had a high speed sparring match almost, Naruto didn't come off looking too good, though he was still in full strength. The numerous scratched began to heal all at once. He looked at Sasuke's sharingan.

"You achieved the mangekyou…not bad, teme." Naruto acknowledged. "Good maybe we can decide whose technique is better you Tsukiyomi or my Kurái Omoide…I can't wait to try it out on you."

Sasuke glared. "Naruto, enough of this nonsense. If you want to fight me then do, stop fooling around with us."

"Why shouldn't I fool around with my play things Sasuke-teme? It does seem like a good game you know…ok, maybe I'm letting you get bored." Naruto bit his thumb, as Sakura and Sasuke did the same.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

Sasuke stood atop a huge wolf…Shimo; Sakura atop the giant slug…Tsunade's Katsura. Then they looked at Naruto who was standing atop a huge purple snake. Sasuke's eyes widened. It was Manda…Orochimaru's highest summon.

Sasuke wondered if Naruto had done the right thing. Even Orochimaru couldn't control Manda.

Naruto looked at them. "My, my Manda…look, a wolf and a slug…against me and you. How pathetic! Let's go." Manda lunged for Shimo, while his tail slammed against Katsura. The slug went fling a few feet as Manda wrapped around Shimo. Shimo bit down on the snake's middle.

Naruto frowned. "Manda…squeeze harder. Wrap your tail around him now. If the slug comes closer go for its head. That way we can finish Sakura and the summon off."

Sasuke wondered about the teamwork in Naruto and Manda. It was odd for the snake to be so obedient. Sakura leaped from Katsura on to Manda to fight Naruto. Naruto glanced at her.

"Bad move Sakura-chan. I can fight you one on one perfectly. And you don't have any advantage here." Naruto turned as Manda gave a cry. Shimo had bit through, reaching the bone. Naruto glared at the white wolf. But instead of making a fuss and demanding sacrifices as Sasuke had expected Manda just tighten the squeeze on Shimo, making the wolf claw and hack trying to get away.

Shimo fired an ice blast into the snake, causing Manda to hiss in pain. Naruto in the meanwhile was busy trying to beat up Sakura. He got angry suddenly and let the Kyuubi part of him take over. Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto stopped her punch. He squeezed down crushing her hand. She howled in pain. He picked her up by the wrist and sent her crashing down. Then he materialized behind Sasuke and hit him in the neck, causing him to fall, panting. Sasuke found he couldn't move his body. Naruto had temporarily paralyzed him. He smirked down at Sasuke. Shimo disappeared with a puff leaving Sasuke lying face down on Manda.

"Looks like I've gotten stronger than you teme…too bad Orochimaru-sama didn't teach you too many things. He's found a better student in me." Naruto said watching the anger flash in the Uchiha's eyes. He looked at the Uchiha considering.

Sasuke forced himself to speak; at least the blonde hadn't taken that ability away from him. "Don't talk to me about Orochimaru, dobe. I know him all too well, what did he give you for joining Otogakure? Did he promise you the Otokage position?"

Naruto's red eyes flared menacingly. "Hn. That's what you would think! In fact Orochimaru-sama didn't offer me anything. I made that decision all on my own…surprising for the loser isn't it?"

Sasuke attempted a grin. "No, it's surprising for Naruto, that's all. I'd never have imagined even in my worst nightmares that you would join him."

Naruto glared and then all too suddenly he grinned. "Orochimaru-sama did say that I could bring home a toy if I preferred to. He doesn't need you as a container anymore, you know. There are much stronger people out there and he already has the sharingan…"

"What…how?" Sasuke cut him off, earning himself a kick in the stomach.

"Don't interrupt me teme. I would be more careful if I were in your position." Naruto sneered. "You want to know how? Well, you didn't take very good care while disposing of Itachi did you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I killed him! He's dead! He has to be dead."

"Oh he's dead all right. You just killed him and made your way back to the village didn't you? Do you remember what Kakashi told us when we first glimpsed Haku? If the body isn't disposed of properly, its secrets can be extracted. Tsk, tsk, how careless of you, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto grinned, his old whole hearted grin.

Sasuke wished he could die. He wished that Naruto would kill him and end his suffering. And that old nickname coming from this man's lips. He hated it. "Don't call me that, Uzumaki!"

"What? I thought you liked that nickname."

"That was what _he_ used to call me. And you're not him! You can't be him!"

Naruto's eyes widened a little. "Oh dear, Sasuke…you don't tell me that you began to care for me after I left? Too late aren't you? Anyway as I was saying, before you interrupted, I'm glad you're here. After all I did want a toy. I'm sure Konoha won't miss losing another ninja? They are so very powerful after all…"

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She could see Sasuke and Naruto conversing on top of Manda. Her eyes widened with shock as Naruto hoisted Sasuke on to his back. Manda disappeared. Then Naruto grinned down at her. "You're awake Sakura-chan! Give my regards to the old hag will you? Tell her to get ready, I'm coming for Konoha!"

With that Naruto leaped away. Sakura stared after them as the two men she loved and cared for the most left her a second time.

* * *

A/N: how was it? I'm enjoying this story as much as 'The Bastard'. Gosh I love it! It's so much fun to write! Review all!

Taka


	3. Otogakure

Warnings: Yaoi...a lemon to be more specific. OroNaru...the lemon is SasuNaru dont worry. Sasu-uke!

Chapter 3:

Sakura slowly got to her feet. Her hand hurt really badly, she thanked god that it was her left hand. At least she could use some of her charka to heal the others. First she went to Neji who seemed to be recovering. Naruto had released his jutsu on the Hyuuga. His charka was beginning to flow normally again though it was very painful. Had Naruto wanted to he could have killed every one of them.

Then they went to Shikamaru who was now gibbering softly, tears staining his face. Neji shook him. "Oi, Shikamaru, wake up. It's alright, he's gone Shikamaru wake up." The brilliant tactician, turned scared eyes on to Neji and Sakura. He reached up to touch them. "You…you're not dead. We didn't fail another mission…"

Neji smiled slightly and shook his head. "No we didn't. Pull yourself together Shikamaru…we have to get out of here for now. We'll need to get Lee back."

Shikamaru nodded. "But, what about Sasuke? What happened to him?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Naruto took him. But we can't go after him right now. We have to take Lee back and I have to get back as well. I can only heal Lee." She stood up and walked over to her fiancée. Then she checked up on him and went to work healing the wound on his chest. Naruto had missed his heart…it seemed deliberate. Once she finished, they moved quickly, at least half a day's journey from where the battle took place.

Neji built up a fire and they sat around him. Shikamaru had helped splint Lee's leg. They stared into the fire as they ate, not wanting to think about what had just happened. But then they had no choice. Shikamaru was the first to bring it up.

"Naruto could have killed us if he wanted to."

They looked at each other. Sakura licked her lips. "But he didn't. He even missed Lee's heart when he hit him with the rasengan. And our damage was no where near what happened to the earlier ANBU squad. They were in shreds…literally."

"It just means the Naruto we all know, is somewhere buried inside the monster he's become. Do you believe that he really hasn't let Kyuubi take over?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "We know he hasn't. For some reason Naruto hates us. Not as much as he wants to it seems. But he does hate us and Konoha nonetheless. Do you know something about it Sakura?"

"He mentioned being raped by the villagers. But we don't know when it happened or if it was just once. He didn't want to elaborate. For all we know, it could have driven him insane. But Naruto would never do anything even if the villagers did harm him! What's come over him?" Sakura frowned deep in thought.

"I don't think now is the time to be thinking on this. Naruto-kun's been through a lot it seems. He seemed very weary to me. Now we have to think about getting back, before he changes his mind. We have to inform Hokage-sama and alert the villagers." Lee said.

They all looked at him and nodded. Then they turned in, each to their own thoughts about why their beautiful innocent blonde had changed so drastically.

* * *

Sasuke felt movement tingling in his arms and legs. The numbness was receding. Naruto had tied up his wrists and was now carrying him on his back, which gave Sasuke a good view of his surrounding. Though he had been unconscious for most of the journey. It looked like Otogakure had moved again.

The blonde went down a dark, dimly lit staircase. Sasuke couldn't imagine Naruto living in this place. The blonde had always wanted colour. After a few twists in the corridor and a maze or two, Naruto began climbing higher. This stair case led out on to a wide parapet. Stone houses were scattered here and there at the end of the parapet. In the middle a big stone building stood. It looked like a mansion, with sprawling grounds.

Sasuke wondered if he was in Otogakure. Naruto must have changed Orochimaru a lot if the new village looked like this. At least one could get fresh air, if they felt like it. A chuunin suddenly spotted them as fell to his knees, his forehead touching the ground.

"Naruto-sama! You're back!"

The blonde glanced disinterestedly at the bowing form. "Is there something you need to tell me, or are you just wasting my time? If it's the latter I think you'd better get up and be on your way. I might feel like killing you if you lie around any longer."

Sasuke could see the chuunin tremble. He didn't get up, but began to speak. "Orochimaru-sama asked me to inform you that he requests your presence immediately. He is waiting in his office."

Naruto nodded and walked on. "This is bothersome. I was thinking of dumping you in a room and then meeting him. But if he wants me there right now, I'd better go, otherwise he'll throw a tantrum and I'm not in a mood for it."

Sasuke wondered why Naruto spoke of Orochimaru like a whining kid. Orochimaru throwing a tantrum? Orochimaru would kill you if you irritated him, not whine about it.

They walked to the office which was in the centre of the mansion. Naruto opened the door and went in without bothering to knock. "Orochimaru-sama…you needed me?"

Orochimaru looked up from his favorite throne like chair. "Naruto-kun. You're back; I'm thinking the mission went very well, if you've brought him back with you. Is he to be your toy?"

Naruto nodded, letting Sasuke slip to the floor. "Yes, you did tell me I could have one. Are you jealous?"

Orochimaru smiled. "Jealous? Why would I be…after all I asked you to get yourself one, ne? Come here." Naruto walked up to him. The snake man put his arms around the blonde and kissed him fully on the lips.

Sasuke watched in anger, jealousy and disgust as they kissed. Naruto was kissing back; he wasn't averse to this in any way. He watched as Orochimaru's tongue slipped into Naruto's mouth.

Orochimaru's hands wandered all over the blonde's body, slipping under the t-shirt. That was when Naruto broke away. "I'm honoured that you missed me Orochimaru-sama, but we have an audience. As much as that turns you on, I don't think he's going to be silent for long and I don't want to punish him this quickly. Maybe I'll come to you tonight?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "I'm going to be out tonight. Why don't you let someone else take that into your rooms? I don't want to let you go right now." He trailed his fingers down Naruto's chest.

Naruto caught his wrists. "I'm tired Orochimaru-sama. I promise you I'm not in the mood for this tonight. I beg your forgiveness. But I'll make it up to you sometimes I promise. Maybe when you get back?" he kissed the pale man softly…almost tenderly. Sasuke held back the impulse to barf.

Orochimaru frowned. "Very well." it came out petulantly. "But Naruto-kun, I want to have a few words with Sasuke-kun here. Would you mind waiting outside?" he noticed the long stare Naruto was giving him. "I will not touch him Naruto-kun. He's not what I want right now."

Naruto gave him a nod and left, not bothering to notice the Uchiha staring after him. Sasuke waited until the blonde had closed the door, before looking at Orochimaru.

"What have you done to him asshole?"

Orochimaru grinned maliciously. "Why, Sasuke-kun, how rude. Does it irk you to see him with me? I haven't done anything to him. Konoha did everything for me; I only helped him remember…that's all."

Sasuke glared, his mouth forming a snarl. "Let him go, you psychopath! He's not happy here! He used to laugh all the time…I'll get him to do that again! I'll bring him back to himself and then I'll take him with me!"

Orochimaru smirked. "As you wish Sasuke-kun. You may try all you want to, but he'll never come back! The Naruto-kun you're in _love_ with will not reappear, because it was you who helped in destroying him. I wish you the best of luck, Sasuke-kun. Nice to see you again." Orochimaru's eyes turned red, with the mangekyou spinning in them. "Your brother's eyes, do they bring back memories Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru gave him a last smile and left.

Naruto came back in and picked him up. Sasuke let himself be lifted and didn't protest.

* * *

Naruto's room was on the ground floor, surprisingly. It was huge, bigger then Sasuke's had been when he had been here. Naruto took him to an adjoining room, which a bit smaller. He put him down on the bed, untying him. Then he turned to walk out.

Sasuke looked at his retreating back. "Why did you bring me here?"

Naruto turned the laughter back in his blue eyes. "Exactly what part of 'I want a toy' did I not make clear, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't call me that! Why do you need a toy when Orochimaru's willing to do anything to get you into his bed? You seem to be spending enough time together."

Naruto just grinned. It was a cold grin. "Well, it does get boring after a while…the same old whines and the same old moans. Why do I have to stick to Orochimaru when he's got enough people to keep him happy? I need a difference too and that's going to be you."

He looked at Sasuke maliciously. "Oh, did I hurt you Sasuke-teme? Are you jealous? You are mine right now…my toy, to do whatever I wish with. You should be happy, since you do care for me don't you?"

"I cared for him, for the dobe. You're nothing like him!" Sasuke picked up the vase and threw it at Naruto.

The blonde dodged it. His eyes becoming slits. Suddenly Sasuke found he couldn't breath, the blonde was holding a knife to his throat. "You will respect me, teme! As I said, you're my toy…one that I don't mind disposing of. If you want to keep your life then you had better be careful."

He let go and walked to the door. Sasuke watched it close and fell onto the bed, panting. Yes he did want to die, but now he had something to live for. He had to bring Naruto back to normal! He had to!

* * *

Naruto looked at Kabuto. "So all I have to do is kill those men right? You'll dispose of them?"

Kabuto nodded, they were waiting to ambush some of the rock nins headed this way. Naruto could feel the blood lust take over him. He watched the men come into the clearing and then struck. He usually just used high speed taijutsu. He loved the feeling of his hands ripping into the soft flesh, as the blood spattered all over him. He felt something inside him scream, but he clamped it down and concentrated on enjoying his killing.

The last one left standing was a twelve year old who was staring at him with frightened eyes. Naruto just smirked. The boy tried to run, but Naruto called on his Kurái Omoide no jutsu. It just took a few seconds and then the dark blob pulled away. The boy's lifeless eyes looked up at him. Naruto turned around and started walking to wards Sound.

"Alright, I'm done. They're all yours Kabuto."

* * *

(EDITTED LEMON-PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE PAGE TO GO SEE THE WHOLE LEMON.)

Sasuke woke up as the door to his room slammed open. His eyes widened as he took in the blood drenched Naruto, who had a wild look in his eyes. "Na … Naruto…what happened?"

The only answer he got was being slammed against the wall. A pair of hot lips traveled down his neck. He squirmed, but a strong hand pinned him down, stopping all his movements. He felt the loose white shirt they had provided him with being ripped off. His black pants followed them, by the ripping sound he knew that a kunai was tearing through them.

A sharp pain on his neck told him, that Naruto had just bit down on him. The blonde's other hand was caressing him, even though it was rough. He felt pleasure welling up inside him. Naruto's hands traveled down the length of his body, lighting small fires at every spot they touched.

"Na…Naruto…nnnnhhhhhhhh." Naruto's hand shifted, lightly stroking his manhood. Those sinful lips were on his nipple now. Sasuke tangled his fingers in the longish blonde hair, pulling on it. The blonde moved to his left nipple now, giving it the same treatment. Sasuke groaned loudly.

He could feel the blonde smirk, though his eyes still had the intense look. Then suddenly Sasuke felt his throbbing erection, slip into slick heat. "Oh god! Naruto!" The pleasure was building up in him unbearably. Suddenly the heat was gone.

Before he could open his eyes to question the blonde, an erection was roughly shoved into his mouth. Sasuke kept from gagging by some miracle. He looked up at Naruto, who looked coldly back at him. "You'd better make it good Uchiha." Sasuke nodded as much as he could with a long thick shaft in his mouth. Bringing his hand up to wrap around the base, Sasuke swirled his tongue around Naruto's head. He felt the blonde shudder under him.

God he'd dreamed of this for so long…_but not with the man standing before you now_…his conscience reminded him. Sasuke began sucking powerfully, bobbing his head up and down. Nevermind, if this was what Naruto wanted then he was going to give it to him. He looked up and hummed around Naruto's cock. The blonde's knees started to shake, as he gave deep beautiful moan.

"Ha…Sasuke…faster…" Naruto slipped his fingers into Sasuke's hair and pushed him down hard. Once more Sasuke had to keep from gagging. Just when he thought Naruto was going to come, the he was yanked back hard by the hair.

Naruto threw off his bloody shirt and Sasuke's jaw dropped. He had never even in his wildest wet dreams thought that the blond could be this perfect. Of course like every ninja he had a few scars…Sasuke wondered why Kyuubi hadn't healed them. He recognized the long one down Naruto's side that was where he himself had put a kunai into the blonde. Another round one above Naruto's left nipple was where he'd put the chidori through him. A few others dotted the beautiful tanned chest. Naruto's muscles rippled as he picked Sasuke up.

Then the blonde entered him and started to move, Sasuke screamed at every thrust, it hurt so much. "Stop…Naruto…please, stop it!" he begged, his former lust beginning to fade. The blonde just reached between them and started pumping his softening erection, as he subtly changed the angle of his thrusts. A sudden wave of pleasure washed over Sasuke. This time he screamed in pleasure. A while later they both came.

Sasuke vaguely felt himself burn inside as the salty liquid ran down his wounds, but he couldn't care less. He'd just had sex with Naruto…something he'd wanted for a long time. It had been painful, but it seemed like something Naruto had needed. The blonde was leaning against him, his forehead against the wall, over Sasuke's shoulder. Then suddenly he moved away, carrying Sasuke to the bed. He flopped them both onto it and pulled out of the brunette.

Dark eyes stared into blue depths for god knew how long. Sasuke moved forwards to kiss the blonde, but Naruto turned his face away. He looked at Sasuke who'd frozen the hurt evident in his eyes.

"You should go to sleep, Sasuke. I'm tired, don't disturb me." He took Sasuke arms and wrapped them around himself, before turning around and pressing his back to Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke closed his eyes wanting to cry. Not once through out the whole…'ordeal' there wasn't a better way to put it… had Naruto kissed him. Sure he kissed his neck, and body, but not once had he come anywhere near his lips. Sasuke knew how much a real kiss meant to Naruto…at least to the other Naruto.

"_When I kiss someone Sasuke…it'll only be because I really care for that person! It won't be from lust…but love, dattebayo!"_

But then Naruto had kissed Orochimaru…though that had been lustful. Sasuke sighed and placed his cheek on his love's sweaty back. He had never felt this hurt and lonely before, not even when Itachi had killed his parents. What hurt a lot more was that the Naruto in his mind had disappeared…he was too far away to bring him any comfort. So Sasuke had to make do with this crazy, Orochimaru-loving Naruto. _I'll bring you back…I promise you that Naruto…_

* * *

A/N: how was it? God a two and a half page lemon! Arashi's going to have a fit when he reads this! (Insert evil laugh here). Ok I'm done now, maybe should go to bed! I think I will. Did you guys feel bad for Sasuke? I didn't he has been a bastard for so long he deserves this!

Taka

Arashi: Yeah well it is a nice role reversal. It's nice to see Naruto roughing Sasuke up instead of the other way around! That's my review as the beta reader! I like this story…it keeps from sleeping and it makes me amused.

Taka: I should get a medal for keeping him awake…stupid lazy git. I'm telling you he's Shikamaru's reincarnation, the only glitch is that he's a gay Shikamaru…(apart from being one the of the best looking guys I know….sad world)

Arashi: are you whispering to the reader? What did you say? Don't believe anything she says she's always putting me down.

Taka: (winks) ok whatever you say Shika-reincarnation!

Naruto: ok forget them…tell me do you like the evil me? I do…though I didn't want to kill all those people dattebayo! But it's fun to be topping Sasuke! The stupid pervert usually gets to do the dominant things!

Sasuke: Naruto! Dobe where are you? (Smirks evilly) I have plans for tonight!

Naruto: runs away and hides behind Taka.

Taka: I have a date with Itachi…go away idiot, you're crumpling my dress.

Sasuke pounces on Naruto and rest is censored!


	4. Desperation

Warnings: Yaoi...oronaru and a lil shounan ai between sasunau. so for all those loved oronaru...here's a lemon... though you have no idea how hard it was to write it!

Chapter 4:

Sasuke woke up with a horrible back ache. It had been three days since he had come to sound, and Naruto had ravaged him last night. He couldn't move, it hurt really badly. The space on the bed next to him was still warm which meant that Naruto had only left a short while back. Sasuke forced himself to stand.

"You're awake."

He looked up to see Naruto standing at the door watching him. He tried to fathom what the blonde man could be thinking but couldn't figure out anything in those blank blue eyes. Naruto threw something at him and he caught it. Looking down he saw it was a big can of something, up on opening it he saw a light green cream.

"That's for down there. Hokage gave it to me, after I ….well, it should help you heal. There is a bath ready; maybe you should use it after your bath. Come on." Naruto walked out. Sasuke hobbled behind him to the bathroom, which was next to his room. Both rooms were connected to Naruto's master bedroom.

The bathroom was huge, done in blue. The shower was huge too, covered by glass doors and the bath was almost like a pool. It seemed like Naruto had already showered, he was relaxing in the huge bath. (1). Sasuke stepped under the shower and cleaned himself off, the soap smelt nice. Then he walked out to join Naruto. The blonde didn't comment as he stepped in.

"Wow, nice place you have here dobe." Sasuke said looking at the blonde. Naruto merely nodded, then closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

Sasuke frowned, wondering what to say next. It was usually the other way round with the blonde getting him to open up. He scrunched up his face and then decided that maybe he should talk about Konoha. He slid closer to Naruto sitting next to him until they were an inch apart.

"Did you know that Lee and Sakura are getting married, dobe? Though with what you did out there I'm sure they'll have to postpone it a bit. Hinata is already married to Kiba; they have a child now…he's pretty cute for an Inuzuka-Hyuuga mix. I know you always told me it would happen, but I never did believe you. After all Hinata only liked you…Ino terrorizes Chouji and Shikamaru fell for Temari at last. Did you know Gaara was Kazekage? He helped us look for you." Sasuke was really making an effort here; the least the blonde could do was acknowledge him. He knew his voice sound a bit forced, even if it was genial.

Naruto opened his eyes to look at him. "You've gotten really talkative haven't you….to think I chose you because I thought you'd be silent…I want you to shut up. I need to relax."

Sasuke glared at him. "No I haven't gotten talkative dobe. You'd better believe it's the first time in five years that I'm actually talking, in sentences about something that doesn't concern a mission."

Naruto gave him a curious glance, before hoisting himself out of the bath and reaching for a towel. Sasuke got out too, feeling angry build up inside him like a volcano. He followed Naruto out.

"Don't you even care dobe? You just tore me apart when you left, you didn't say a word to me or to anyone. I searched for three of those five years and the moment you did show up you almost killed all of us. Then you just take me as your toy like I'm some thing to be used….and last night….." Sasuke choked a little, trying to hold in his rage and despair.

Naruto sighed as he rooted through his closet. Then he pulled out a navy blue wife beater and black pants. Pulling them on he looked at the dark haired man leaning against his bedpost. "How does it feel, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up with a frown. "How does what feel Uzumaki?"

"To be left alone, and almost killed by a person you care for?" Naruto smirked. "Not too good is it? Did you think of any of these things when you did it to me?"

Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "So what? Are you doing this to get back at me? Is it some kind of twisted revenge? You're hurting everyone. How do you think Tsunade's going to feel when she finds out?"

"Frankly I don't care. Stop thinking that I give a shit about Konoha. I broke my ties with them years ago. I broke my ties with you years ago." The blonde stood up fully dressed. "Stop acting like you know me Sasuke. The Naruto you knew is dead and _gone_. He was too bothersome, always getting in people way, always too nice."

Sasuke stared at him about to say something cutting when there was a knock on the door. It was a shinobi; the moment he entered he bowed. "Naruto-sama, I'm to inform you that Orochimaru-sama has returned. Kabuto-san has returned as well."

Naruto nodded. Then he noticed the covert gaze the shinobi was giving the naked Sasuke and glared at him, killing intent seeping from him again. "You are dismissed and if I catch you looking at him again, I will slit your throat. Do I make myself clear?"

The shinobi paled, nodded and fled. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and gestured to his room. "You should go put on that medicine I gave you. It will help."

Sasuke swallowed and stared at him, before complying. He finished putting on the medicine which began to work at once. Then he looked at the clothes they had provided him with. Again there was the sheer long sleeved white shirt…there didn't seem a point to wearing it, it only enhanced his nakedness underneath, and the black pants.

He stepped out dressed and saw Naruto writing something down. The blonde looked him up and down, frowning. Then he got up and rooted through his closet once more, pulling out an orange t-shirt. He stared at it for a while and then threw it to Sasuke. "I don't want you wearing that shirt when you go outside. Wear that t-shirt instead."

Sasuke smirked. "What jealous dobe? You don't want others seeing me like this…after all I do 'belong' to you don't I?"

Naruto looked up and gave him a glare. "No, I am not jealous. You forget Sasuke, that this is Otogakure…I just don't want my toy to get raped. One you're tainted by those commoners, I wouldn't want to get near you. So it's your choice."

Then the blond stood up. "The medicine should be working by now. I might need you again tonight. So I would rest if I were you."

There was another knock at the door. It was another shinobi. "Did you require me, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto nodded. "It seems we have found someone else who has caught Orochimaru-sama's eye. I know we have a year left, but he needs to be trained, to suit Orochimaru-sama's liking. You will take Kuro, Jassin and Hisato with you. Capture him and bring him here without delay. You will not botch up like those four idiots did while they tried to bring the container from Konoha."

"Hai, Naruto-sama. How long do we have?"

"I'll give you four days, but its imperative no one in Hidden Rock knows of this. On your way out, pass out these missions to the other will you?" Naruto asked, his gaze his blank.

The shinobi almost bowed reverently. "Of course Naruto-sama."

Sasuke watched the whole exchange with a frown. Missions were given out by the Otokage. The way Naruto was acting it almost seemed like he was in power. He suddenly found that Naruto was staring back at him.

"Why are you staring at me Sasuke?"

Sasuke blushed. "N…nothing." He looked away. Naruto simply went back to what he was doing. Sasuke returned to his room, frustrated that he hadn't gotten through to the blonde yet.

He couldn't figure out the blonde. At first he was so rough, then there was the medicine he'd been given. If Naruto really was like Orochimaru then he wouldn't care whether Sasuke healed or not, before taking him again. He lay tiredly on the bed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Tsunade listened with her face in her hands as Sakura and the other filled her in on what had caused the failure of the mission.

"Oh my god, so he's really turned against us…" Tsunade couldn't keep back the tears. "It's all my fault. I should have kept him safe."

Sakura patted her back soothingly. "It's ok, Tsunade-sama…Sasuke's with him. He'll come around. He has too. He would never attack Konoha!"

Tsunade shook her head. "If Orochimaru has a hand in this it's not going to be so easy. Naruto would never have joined Orochimaru if he really didn't _hate _us. So we have to double the guards. You're all dismissed."

When they left she turned to stare at Jiraiya. "What have we done? We should have taken this more seriously."

Jiraiya hugged her. "I'm sorry Tsunade. But we have to believe that Sasuke can help here…however minutely. He was the one Naruto loved….he wouldn't have taken Sasuke if it didn't mean something."

Tsunade began to sob. "I couldn't save him Jiraiya. I couldn't save Dan or Nawaki, but what I've done to Naruto is worse. I should have put Kakashi or someone trustworthy to guard him…but I believed him when he said everything was fine." Jiraiya let her cry herself to sleep. Deep inside him knew that if Sasuke couldn't reach him, then Konoha was in big trouble.

* * *

It was almost nine in the night when Sasuke woke. He wondered why Naruto wasn't here yet. The blonde did say he'd need him tonight. He slipped out into Naruto's room, which was still dark. He wondered if there was time to snoop around.

He wondered where to look. First he went to Naruto's closet. Carefully he went through the piles of clothes, noting that they were all dark; navy blues, dark greens, black. The only colour it seemed was that orange t-shirt he'd given Sasuke. He finally moved to where Naruto kept his shoes, after some strenuous searching he found a sketch book. Flipping through it he found the beginning filled with pictures of everyone from Konoha…but they started to disappear, by the end of it, he found pictures of Naruto himself, covered in blood, with fallen enemies at his feet. There were also beautifully drawn pictures of Orochimaru and Naruto. It wrenched at his gut.

Suddenly he heard noises and replaced the book, slipping back to his room. He stood at the doorway to his room and looked out as Naruto stumbled into the room, lips firmly locked onto Orochimaru's. he pushed the older shinobi down on to the bed, throwing the crazy pretzel shaped obi off and trying to rip the robes.

"Don't rip my robes now, Naruto-kun. Careful." Orochimaru said, as he tried to disentangle himself from the blonde's hold. Then he stopped and looked right at Sasuke with a malicious smile. Catching the look Naruto stopped his hand still under Orochimaru's robes, on his chest. Then he looked at Sasuke's white, disgusted face.

Letting go of Orochimaru, he walked towards Sasuke, calling over his shoulder to his master. "Orochi-sama, you'd better have the robe off before I return."

Then he ushered Sasuke into the smaller room. "Looks like I won't need your services after all, Omocha (Toy). Stay here; I don't want you coming out."

Sasuke stood up defiantly. "What you want me to just sit by, while you fuck _him_? Dream on dobe! Why are you _kissing_ him? Last night…."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What about last night Sasuke? This is the second time you've brought it up."

"Why didn't you _kiss_ me? If you can kiss him why won't you kiss me?" Sasuke asked him enraged.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "And why would I kiss you, _Omocha_? I'll kiss people I actually mean something to, not the likes of you." _God Sasuke just shut up and leave me alone!_

Sasuke looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. They heard Orochimaru call out to Naruto, impatiently. The blonde started to turn when Sasuke suddenly grabbed him. Naruto looked at him surprised and found two soft lips against his.

Sasuke put all his desperation in to kissing the blonde. _He has to get it, he has to stop right now…please Naruto…_after what seemed like hours Sasuke found himself violently thrown off. Naruto slapped him looking like he could murder him.

"Don't you dare do that again!" he hissed. "I will fucking kill you if you try that again, do you understand?"

Sasuke glared at him defiantly. "No I don't understand why you're acting like this Uzumaki. It's just a kiss isn't it? If you can kiss that snake out there, then you might as well kiss be, though I am just a toy."

He saw the blonde start to walk out and leaped for him, but hit the door that had been shut in his face. "NARUTOO! Naruto! Don't you dare walk out on me, dobe! Get back here, you coward! Naaarruuutooo! Don't you dare touch that snake…!" Sasuke tried to ram the fucking door down.

* * *

(EDITTED FOR LEMON...LINK AVAILABLE AT PROFILE)

"My, my he's loud isn't he Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked smiling at the blonde. Naruto ignored the question, capturing Orochimaru's mouth in harsh kiss. He bit down on the older man's lower lip, tasting blood.

He let his hands slide to Orochimaru's nipples pinching them hard. He knew his master was a masochist and tonight he was more than willing to comply. He licking up and down the pale man's neck, nipping him hard, leaving red marks all over his neck. He slipped his hand down to the bulge in the other man's pants, at the same time biting down where his neck met his shoulder.

Orochimaru moaned loudly. "Nnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhh, Naruto-kun…get your clothes off."

Naruto smirked, kissing him once more, before gracefully undressing himself. Orochimaru panted lightly as he took in that awesome toned body. He licked his lips, as Naruto's mouth latched on to one of his nipples laving at it, until it was erect. He bit down hard again, making Orochimaru cry out loudly. He ignored the way Sasuke yell got louder every time Orochimaru made a sound loud enough to be heard by the dark haired man. He licked his way to the other nipple giving it the same treatment.

He began to move south at a torturous pace, causing Orochimaru to moan louder. The pale man slipped his fingers into Naruto's hair pushing down, to make him go faster. Naruto skirted the pale throbbing erection and slipped lower to mouth Orochimaru's balls. Orochimaru fisted his hair. "Naruto…please…"

"Please what Orochi-sama? You need to ask for what you want…" he gave the Sannin a devious smile.

Orochimaru glared at him, flushed and panting hard. "Take…mmmm…take me….in you mouth….Naruto…."

"What's the magic word?" the blonde asked seductively. Another of Sasuke's yells almost broke the mood. Naruto cursed very softly as Orochimaru whispered his please.

He enveloped the pale member in his mouth, taking it all the way, so it scraped the back of his throat. Orochimaru let out a strangled yell, trying to pull out and thrust. Naruto held him down, sliding back up slowly, dragging his tongue against the throbbing vein on the underside of the cock. He loved having the powerful Sannin, gasping and moaning at his touch. His erection throbbed, making him want to just plunge into the older man. He held back, after all this was Orochimaru he was dealing with. Masochistic tendencies or not, his master would kill him if he took this too far.

He swirled his tongue around the slit, before swallowing him again. Orochimaru bucked. "Naruto…inside me, now!" Naruto smirked, not stopping his ministrations. Orochimaru was loosing patience; he just yanked the blonde's mouth of and hoisted him up onto the bed.

Naruto collapsed over him, breathing hard. He pulled out and rolled over to lie beside the Sannin. Both breathing heavily. He could hear silence from Sasuke's room and could only hope the dark haired man had gone to bed.

Even though he was exhausted he could still hear Sasuke's screams for him to stop it and not touch his master. Naruto scrunched up his face.

Orochimaru reached out stroke his cheeks. Naruto leaned into the touch needing someone to hold, even if it was the Sannin. He only hoped that Orochimaru didn't realize that he was getting affected by Sasuke. _Orochimaru's given me everything I need. Sasuke tried to kill me. I should forget about him. What he thinks does not matter._ He cuddled up to Orochimaru, burying his face in the older man's chest and falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

Sasuke slumped against the door, his voice raw from all the screaming. He'd been desperate…he was desperate. Everyone one of those screams of pleasure hurt him. The door didn't act as a barrier against the sounds and he could hear everything from the conversation to the erotic noises. Only it didn't make him aroused it made him want to puke. Orochimaru was touching _his_ blonde.

There was a blissful silence now, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to walk to the bed, and he was exhausted. He had punched, kicked and pounded the door for all he was worth and it still held. Hearing Naruto bed, had made him put a chidori through it, but the charka had only been absorbed. He wanted to hold Naruto and kiss him, but if the blonde's earlier reaction was anything to go by, he would be dead instantly.

_I'm just a toy, he doesn't care about me. _Sasuke thought to himself, trying to see if he could find _his_ Naruto. But only silence answered him. Sighing he fell into the welcome arms of sleep.

* * *

A/N: ok am I mean or what…? I feel so bad for Sasuke…I really do now. I'm sorry if he was a little ooc, but then if Sasuke had to deal with Oro and Naru, then I guess he would be frantic to stop it. so don't kill me for making him like this. There will be a lot of SasuNaru from now on, now that the OroNaru bit is done with. But if any of you want more OroNaru then tell me. I'll be happy to oblige though you have no idea how hard I found it to write an OroNaru!

Ja ne,

Taka


	5. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Hey there sweeties! I have to say, I never thought this many people actually didn't like Oro! But not to worry, I think I won't be writing another NaruOro, unless someone wants me to. If they do, then I'll post it at my live journal or something, so everyone can be happy ok?

Secondly…to all those who want a happy ending I will not disappoint you….the summary says it all…it is up to Sasuke to change Naruto and the story is going to be the way he does it and events that follow. I have a pretty specific plot actually but I don't know if this story is going to be long…it depends on how long my chapters are I guess. Neways now that we got that cleared, on with the story!

Chapter 5:

Orochimaru stroked the blonde's face lightly. He smirked; the biggest turn on last night had been that arrogant Uchiha's screams. How he hated that dark haired man…the container who had walked away. He reveled in the fact that Naruto was his…this was what gave him sweet revenge. After everything he had put the blonde through he knew that Naruto would never return to being who he used to be!

The thought made Orochimaru laugh. He cant help remembering the broken fifteen year old boy who Kabuto had caught wandering around in the forest, all Orochimaru had had to do, was push the brokenness a bit further and then gain the boy's trust. It had been very easy to convince Naruto that Orochimaru and Kabuto were the only beings who cared about him…very easy indeed, but if they had gone any further, then the boy would have broken…it was very good luck that he had succumbed.

Orochimaru smiled. He did really care about _this_ boy…_this_ Naruto; _his_ Naruto…this Naruto was the best person in the world to aid Orochimaru. Orochimaru couldn't have cared less, if it was still Jiraiya's Naruto…the one with a head full of shit, like never breaking promises and such like. But then he owed it all to Konoha, he supposed. If Konoha hadn't broken the boy enough…Orochimaru could never have made him into the man he loved and desired. Of course he would stop caring all at once, if Naruto stopped being the way he was now. But he was sure that it couldn't happen…not even with the Uchiha near by.

Slowly he extracted himself from Naruto's clinging arms and got dressed. He had the boy's complete loyalty and in the end that is what mattered to him. If that stupid Uchiha boy wanted to try then, he even give him a few ways to turn Naruto…he wouldn't succeed anyway. He closed the door and started to laugh…he laughed all the way to his own chambers.

* * *

Naruto woke up wondering why he had a sudden depressed feeling. It had been ages since he'd felt like that…five years to be precise. Must have been because of the stupid Uchiha…god he'd have to ask the bastard to behave, he could be such a mood killer! Naruto decided to visit his slave and tell him few things.

He walked to the door and pushed it open gently, it opened half way, but something was obstructing it. Naruto slipped in and saw the Uchiha's pale form, lying on the floor. There was no doubt that Sasuke was deeply asleep, usually he would wake at the slightest disturbance.

Naruto, felt his chest tighten involuntarily, as he turned the Uchiha over, gently so as not to wake him. Tear tracks marred the man's perfect face; his hands were covered in what looked like blood, most likely from trying to tear the door down. Naruto felt for his charka and saw that some of it was depleted, and then he realized that the idiotic Uchiha had tried to use chidori on the door! Naruto carried him to the bed, forgetting about the firm talking to he was supposed to be giving the man.

He laid the man upon the bed and went into the bathroom, to get a bowl of water and a cloth. He then began to clean Uchiha's wounded hands, concentrating completely on the job so he wouldn't have to think of what he was doing. The merciless Naruto-sama was cleaning his _Omocha's_ wounds…if anyone found him, his reputation at Sound would be finished. This was the time when he wished he'd learned how to heal other's injuries, instead of just healing himself. But then Kabuto was right, he was a killer. Why would a killer know how to heal other people's injuries?

While Naruto was musing, Sasuke woke up to something wet being rubbed across his left hand. Upon discreetly looking to the left, he saw Naruto sitting beside him, in nothing but his boxers, cleaning the blood off his hands with utmost concentration. Sasuke wondered whether to let the blonde know he was awake or not, he decided against it. If Naruto really was concentrating on the wound, then he wouldn't realize that Sasuke was awake. This was fine with him; it would give him more time to observe the blond. Naruto seemed to have zoned out, his concentration only breaking while he shifted to Sasuke's right hand. Behind the carefully blank look on his face, Sasuke could make out some concern trying to break free. Naruto was concerned about him…which meant that somewhere in there Naruto was still there.

Naruto stopped cleaning once he was sure all the blood was gone and reached for the medicine he had brought. Picking up a can he sighed. "I wonder why I always use the Hokage's medicine…Kabuto is very capable, but I've never approached him for anything other than learning healing jutsu's." he murmured aloud. Sasuke was asleep, so it didn't matter if he did say anything aloud.

Smearing some cream on Sasuke's hands, he wondered why he felt so out of it. He rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble, before realizing he'd rubbed swath of cream on to his face. "Shit! I'm so fucking out of it today! Must be that fucking aphrodisiac, stupid Oro-sama used! Idiotic bastard, one would think he wanted me to be all dazed and unable to finish my missions."

Sasuke didn't know whether to smile or choke. Naruto sounded a lot like the old Naruto, swearing and cursing and being clumsy, but then the topic he was talking about forcefully showed Sasuke that it really wasn't his Naruto. Then he realized that Naruto had finished tying up, the bandages and found it safe to open his eyes.

Naruto was staggering, to the door. He leaned on the door frame, before letting out a bellow. "KIMURA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Sasuke wondered what this was all about. A very pretty shinobi was bowing in front of Naruto. "Yes, Naruto-sama, what may I do for you?" she said in a soft voice, oddly reminding him of Hinata.

"Get Orochimaru-sama. Tell him I'd like to see him immediately. Tell him I'd like to meet him here because I cannot walk all the way to his bloody fucking room!" Naruto yelled, his eyes turning a slight red.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. Right away Naruto-sama." She speeded off.

"Must be really nice to be listened to like that…having all of them do your bidding and wiping your floor with their asses. Never thought the stupid dobe, would have this much respect…unless he did really go on to become Hokage." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto turned to him red eyed. "How long have you been awake…?"

"Long enough for you to destroy your 'evil' image with a few really sweet things."

Naruto smirked. "Don't let it go to your head…I like my toys beautiful…I'm not about to fuck a broken toy…you should be glad I'm not like Jassin, my apprentice…he throws away toys which have even a single scratch."

They heard the door opening and Orochimaru came in. "You wanted to see me Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke almost yelled a warning as Naruto caught Orochimaru and pinned him to the wall. But the Sannin only smiled. "You seem to be in a really bad mood Naruto-kun. Did I do something wrong?"

"YES YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG, YOU ASSHOLE! What the hell did you use last night? I can barely stand! I have to go on missions, I have to give out missions, but I can't because I'm feeling dazed and I can't think straight! WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU THINKING?" Naruto growled; killing intent completely focused on the Sannin, who Sasuke noted with satisfaction, wasn't unaffected. Orochimaru actually had small beads of sweat forming on his forehead, though he didn't sound scared at all.

"I was thinking Naruto-kun that you should have a small vacation, before carrying out the mission I'm going to assign you. I knew you'd work yourself to death if I didn't do it. What Kabuto gave me was an aphrodisiac, though I did mix something else in it for relaxation. Since I used a lot of it on you, it affected you more than me. Why don't you let me go, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru gave him what would have been a sweet smile on any other face.

Naruto didn't let him go. "Don't you _dare_ try something like this again…I can't keep a hold on Kyuubi's power! Do you know how fucking dangerous that is? If someone attacks I can't help you…how can I help you when I can't fucking walk? Next time you do this I'll fucking…"

"You'll do what Naruto-kun? Kill me? And lose one of the only people who care for you? You know how much I care about you Naruto-kun…don't you?" Orochimaru caressed his cheek.

Sasuke watched as Naruto suddenly slumped and let go of the Sannin. He bowed. "I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama. I had no right to act like that. After all everything you do is for my own good." Sasuke frowned, the stupid git actually sounded sorry.

Orochimaru gave something that resembled a paternal smile, though it couldn't have been that…no parent would fuck their child. "It's all right, Naruto-kun. I don't mind. Why don't you rest and spend some time with your toy today? You'll have a lot to catch up on I'm sure."

Sasuke stared at him wondering why Orochimaru was giving him such an opportunity to get through to Naruto, but the Sannin just smiled at him and left. _He must be up to something…_

Naruto stared after the door looking like a lost puppy. Sasuke scowled. "Naruto, you idiot. You know that's not true! You know we all care about you back at Konoha too…you're just letting him manipulate you! What makes you think that snake is capable of caring?"

Naruto looked at him with a dead look in his eyes. "Do they? I never got the impression they did. Orochimaru-sama loves me, he cares about me and he protected me when I was weak. He's _not_ a snake…"

Sasuke gave him an exasperated look. "Naruto! What happened to you? You're acting crazy, dobe! Orochimaru knows _nothing_ of love. He'll protect if you're something he wants. What happened to you?"

Naruto's eyes scared Sasuke now. They looked so lonely and dead, Sasuke wanted to throw his arms around him, but Naruto's stance was still in 'deadly' mode and he knew he would be beaten to pulp if he let that continue. Naruto began talking in a slow voice. Sasuke had to strain to hear it; carefully he went to sit by Naruto who'd collapsed on to his bed. The blonde's voice was making him feel cold dread inside, it was so dead.

(Flashback)

It was raining again; it always rained really hard during this time of spring. Naruto had just turned fifteen in October and it seemed like everything was going to be ok. The villagers seemed to respect him after seeing his fight in the chuunin exams a year back. He had just had a really good bout of training with Sasuke. The dark haired boy had left a while ago before it had stared to rain.

He hadn't seen it coming. He hadn't had time to think…the chakra's were those of the Konoha nins, he'd felt them everyday now in the same place, he had never thought they'd be a threat. But they _had_ been the biggest threat _ever_. It had all been quick, a needle to his throat and he was down. Unable to defend himself he just lay there. He could hear the men, whispering and then he heard zippers being undone, fear had taken a tentative hold on his heart, he still was a little out of it.

He didn't remember much after that, they had broken a few bones, but the most overwhelming feeling was pain. There were layers and layers of pain, coming in waves one after the other. He felt like he'd been ripped in two…like he'd been sent to hell, they had never stopped, one after the other. He was praying, praying hard to any god that they had quenched their lust and would leave, but they didn't. In the end the damage was so bad, that even Kyuubi couldn't heal him.

He lay there in the puddle of water, blood and semen all around him. He couldn't remember their voices or what they looked like just the never ending pain. He got up at last; he didn't know how he could do so. Making his way to Hokage tower he collapsed in front of Tsunade's door.

The next thing he saw was Tsunade crying, she asked him who did it, but he didn't know. He gave her his trade mark smile. Being next to her, made him feel protected. He promised he would be fine, neither Sasuke nor Sakura knew. She just told Kakashi to keep an eye on him. After a month or so everything seemed all right. Kakashi was sent on an urgent mission and he found himself alone after training.

It happened once more. He didn't even know if it was the same men. Once more all he could remember is pain, but this time he didn't make it to the Hokage's office. This time he went home. He used a bit of the cream Tsunade has given him and rested for a while. He knew he wanted to leave. He also knew that he must say goodbye. He couldn't help but feel a hatred for Konoha. The villagers never cared for him! But he squelched it.

He headed to the lake where he knew Sasuke would be. He just sat there next to the dark haired boy knowing that he would be gone soon. He told him his 'secret' about his parentage and then decided to leave. He couldn't bear the thought of touching _anyone_ but then he was leaving and would never see Sasuke again. He kissed him lightly, told him loved him and ran back home.

After that he spent days wandering in the forest, far away from Konoha. He couldn't remember how he got there, but suddenly he was stuck in this cave. This tiny voice kept telling him how horrible the villagers were. The tiny voice was showing him the light, telling him how foolish he had been to care about Konoha or Tsunade-baa-chan. It told him how Tsunade baa-chan was at fault, how if she had placed more protection it wouldn't have happened a second time. His mind replayed all the awful memories of Konoha; he started to see what an idiot he had been, caring so deeply for the hell!

The tiny voice had stayed with him day and night, it never left him, and the memories never left him, the pain never left him. He knew he was going insane. He knew any day now he would break. He yearned for death…a nice quiet death with him and his insane little mind. The tiny voice would keep him company…he could die with the tiny voice which was his sole companion. He was stuck in a cave, the entrance closed up, dirty, tired and insane.

Then just when he thought he would die at last, he'd heard scraping. The entrance was being opened; someone was digging up the mud entrance. _How had the mud got there? Why was the cave covered in mud?_ The tiny voice asked. _Oh yeah I shut it up myself…I wanted the darkness._

All he saw before he passed out were snake eyes. When he woke up he was in a bed. He had freaked out; he'd lashed out at anyone who dared to touch him. Until Orochimaru had come in. He had taken the medicine from Kabuto and calmed Naruto down. He had been talking in a soothing voice, Naruto had quietly taken it.

Orochimaru-sama had come in everyday, talked to him, read to him, made sure he was comfortable and gotten him used to someone's touch again. Once he was able to train, Orochimaru-sama had taught him, making sure he grew stronger. When he had turned eighteen, he was already an ANBU. He was finally ok with touch, and had let Orochimaru-sama, make the moves. The Sannin had let him be seme, though that was odd for him, because he was too sacred to let anyone inside him. The Sannin had taught him how to interact with Kyuubi and become the perfect container. Orochimaru had stayed with him through the night when he had merged with Kyuubi. Orochimaru was there after the painful process, comforting him.

He hated Konoha. He hated everyone in it and everything about it. He had hated Konoha ever since the tiny voice had shown him the truth of Konoha when he was fifteen. He no longer wanted to be like his dad. His dad was responsible for the whole thing. All Naruto wanted now was to serve Orochimaru-sama, whether he did or did not become Otokage. He just wanted to be with someone who cared.

(End of flashback)

Naruto finished talking, just lying quietly on his side of the bed. By the time he had told the whole tale, in low broken tone, it was lunch time. Sasuke watched the blonde, horrified at the amount of pain he had gone through…but wondering how to bring him back now. To make him see that people did care. He knew now why Orochimaru had been so over confident about keeping Naruto.

Orochimaru had been there for Naruto for the last five years in _every thing_ he had done. And unlike Sasuke Orochimaru had never left the blonde, he had made sure Naruto understood that the blonde was his top priority. _Orochimaru_ had made Naruto feel loved…by pretending…Sasuke knew the snake didn't or couldn't have any gentle emotions…to love the blonde. Sasuke felt sick…it was the perfect plan. He even had a feeling he knew where the tiny voice in Naruto's head had come from…after all the blond didn't remember how he had gotten to the cave…

Sasuke looked at Naruto's still form. The dobe was still staring off into space. He reached out and touched his shoulder, carefully. Naruto jumped and looked at Sasuke, fear brimming in his eyes. Sasuke held up both his hands. "Naruto…I'm your best friend, I won't hurt you. And I know I've never said this but I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through back then…please Naruto…just give me another chance to get to know you…"

Naruto stared back at him stony faced, obviously not believing a thing, but he didn't say anything. He didn't even object. Unfortunately for Sasuke, a servant came in bearing some trays, followed by a shinobi. Naruto's face went straight back into his tough look. It was the shinobi who Naruto had sent on a mission to retrieve the container.

Naruto looked him up and down; the shinobi looked a little worse for wear. "Did you capture him, Shinjou? Is the container safe? And were there any casualties?"

"The container is safe, Naruto-sama. But we lost Kuro; she fell to some rock nins while we were retrieving it. Hisato is not too good either, but we sent him to Kabuto-san. Jassin lived up to his reputation and his teachers, he isn't hurt except for a scratch, you have taught him very well, Naruto-sama, as is expect of you." Shinjou bowed even lower.

Naruto smiled. "Send him in. I want to see him. I want to see the container as well…did you capture the kid who had Kimimaro's ability? Are you sure it was him? He's the last one left and it's a miracle that Kabuto spotted him."

Shinjou nodded. "Yes, he is. He was willing enough, he has heard about you actually and was happy when we told him you would be training with him. It looks like our spies in hidden rock have done their job well."

Naruto waved his hand. "You're dismissed. Send Jassin in."

"You have an apprentice?" Sasuke asked as Naruto laid a tray on his lap, before laying one on his own lap.

"I started training him when I was eighteen…I went with the ANBU at night and trained him in the morning. He was a very good student…he had the compassion I used to have but I wiped it out, I think." Naruto looked at Sasuke's bandaged hands. "Your right hand was not too badly bruised, so the cream should have healed it by now. I'll remove the bandages so you can eat. I do not feed my pets." Naruto undid the bandage quickly and went back to eating his own food. Sasuke was surprised that it was not ramen, but rice, with some kind of seafood curry.

A boy entered the room. He looked about sixteen years old. He was beautiful, Sasuke noted. He had long silver hair and deep gold-green eyes. Actually it looked like green flecked with bits of gold. He also had a cool expressionless face…something he would not expect from Naruto's student. And then he smiled and his expression changed to a really sweet one.

"Naruto-sensei," he said, his voice a low sultry one. "You wanted to see me?"

Naruto smiled back. Sasuke's heart clenched it was a genuine smile, like the old Naruto had given him before leaving. "Jassin, come sit by me would you? Ask Kimura to ask the maid to bring in one more lunch tray. It's been very long since I saw you."

Jassin did so and then looked at Sasuke. "Who is this?"

Sasuke bristled at being spoken about in that contemptuous tone, but Naruto did nothing to correct it. "It's my new Omocha…Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke thought he saw something flash in those beautiful eyes as the boy looked him up and down. "He is hurt…if my toy was hurt, I would throw him out. Why do you still keep him sensei?" the tone was petulant.

Naruto sighed. "I'm not like you. Besides I don't waste people just like that. Sasuke here hasn't been used too much…he's stubborn which accounts for his hands."

Jassin pursed his lips with irritation. "I think that some one like you deserves a better toy…not some rabble like him. What else did you want to see me about?"

Naruto sighed a little irritated. "You really are impatient. Well nothing really, we'll talk some other time. I can see Sasuke's presence is bothering you. I am finished with my lunch; let me just wash up and maybe we should go for a walk or something?"

Jassin nodded watching Naruto go to the bathroom for a bath, before looking at Sasuke. "So you're the one." His voice had suddenly lost its husky quality, and was deeper. "You're the Uchiha who was sensei's best friend. The one who put him through so much pain, the one who made him the murderer he's become. Not that I'm complaining…but I always knew Naruto-sensei used to be different. You're trying to bring back the old Naruto aren't you?"

Sasuke stared at boy who looked at him hatefully. "I don't know what you're talking about. Naruto doesn't care about me like he used to. He's different now. Crueler and the _snake's_ lover." He smirked. "And yes, I will succeed, in bringing him back."

Jassin looked ready to rip Sasuke apart. "He used to tell me about you! I hate you! I have no idea why sensei wanted _you_ for a toy, all you do is hurt him still, and I could see it when I came in. I love Naruto-sensei, he's been like a father to me and so has Orochimaru-sama. If you try anything I will _kill_ you. Naruto-sensei is better off the way he is."

Naruto came out fully dressed. He looked from Sasuke to Jassin. "Is something wrong? Jassin-kun, you look very angry, has my Omocha been saying things he shouldn't have?"

Jassin was back to his sweet at the same time, calm killer mode. "Nothing sensei. You know I don't care for broken toys. The last broken toy I had I gave away. You should do the same. Shall we go?"

Naruto nodded and they left. Sasuke stared after them. This Jassin seemed to have all of Naruto's attention. Sasuke knew now that he was walking on egg shells for real. If everything he did to bring Naruto back, was undone by Jassin or Orochimaru, then he would fail. _I have to be careful, and I have to gain this Jassin's trust…hard though it maybe…_

* * *

A/N: so how was it people? How do you like Jassin, he won't come in much though he plays a small part kind of in the end. Though it is important. And so what happened to Naruto is also out! I love the way I can make Naruto slam people to the wall and I love he can make people grovel at his feet. He deserves people groveling at his feet when he's not evil! I love Naru-chan!

And did you guys see Sasuke in the manga's latest chapter? Wow! I love the bare chest thingy (I'm so perverted) but I can't like the rope thingy for the life of me or the bit of cloth tied around him. The bare chested shirt and black pants would have been awesome! But I still love Naru-chan a lot more…no actually I love Sasuke though he is a bastard. Wait you know what? I just love Itachi and Kakashi!

Taka

Black berry pie for all reviewers!

Chapter 6:


	6. Trying

Chapter 6:

"Did you want to see me Orochimaru-sama? And why did I have to bring my Omocha with me as well?" Naruto asked, frowning at Orochimaru. He didn't like it. Orochimaru hated Sasuke, why would he want Sasuke to come as well? Jassin…another person who didn't like Sasuke was also present.

"Well, I have a mission for you. You did say you wanted one, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru grinned. "So don't act like a spoilt brat ok?" he loved the way blonde's face had an immediate look of apology. "I want you to leave today, it's about some grass nins and their families who are heading this way. Grass has allied with Konoha…they are trying to find you and rescue your toy. So what you will do is let this group find you, even though they aren't searching for you and then wipe them out. That might change their minds about attacking us."

Naruto nodded with a sadistic grin. "It will be my pleasure Orochimaru-sama. But if you don't mind my asking, what has Sasuke got to do with this?" Naruto was angry, though he was trying to hold it back.

"Well, Sasuke-kun and Jassin-kun are going with you, Naruto-kun."

"WHAT? Why would I take my _Omocha_ with me while I'm on a mission? What good would that do…have you gone senile?" Naruto growled eyes turning red.

"No I am not senile, Naruto-kun. You would do well not to call me names." Orochimaru's killing intent hit in a wave. But Naruto stood his ground glaring at the Sannin.

"I want you to go with those two and carry out your mission. Jassin will clean up and you will send your mission report with him. You and your toy will go on to this village I know of. There you will spy on Lord Takeshi…and take a short vacation as well. I want you to be in good condition, when we begin the attack on Konoha." Orochimaru informed him casually. "And this time I will not give in to your whims Naruto-kun…is that clear?"

Naruto nodded. Orochimaru clasped his fingers together. "You may leave to get packed now Naruto-kun. Leave Sasuke-kun here for a minute will you? I need to talk to him…" Naruto stalked out of the room without another word.

"He listens to me really well doesn't he Sasuke-kun? If I told him to die right now, I believe he would do it." Orochimaru grinned at the man. "From what Jassin tells me, you really are trying to bring Naruto-kun back aren't you?"

"Why do you want me to spend so much time with him? Sometimes I wonder if you like the danger. He still cares for me." Sasuke gritted out.

"Yes, maybe he does. But then if you succeed even a little bit, Sasuke-kun…I'll just remind him of what you did before. I think remembering you put a chidori through his chest, might make him change his mind. You broke his heart Sasuke-kun…I pieced it back together…we'll see who he cares for more." Orochimaru smiled as did Jassin.

Jassin smirked. "Anyway, I'll see that he doesn't do any damage when I am with them, Orochimaru-sama. You have no need to worry about anything."

Sasuke stood up. "Are you done…I need to go help Naruto pack."

His head jerked back as Jassin slapped him. "You will not speak to Orochimaru-sama, that way, you lowlife. You are Naruto-sensei's toy…he's a Sannin!"

Sasuke gave him a cool look, before turning to walk out. Jassin came at him again, but this time Sasuke dodged with ease, catching hold of the younger boy's hand and spinning him around. _Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu! _Jassin's eyes widened as he saw the fire coming at him. Suddenly a red chakra enveloped him.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto glaring at him from the doorway. The blonde strode over to him, landing a punch in his gut. "Bastard! You always use the dangerous techniques don't you? What were you trying to do, kill him? He's my student if you touch a hair on his head, I'll…"

"You'll what dobe?" the cool arrogance he had always had was back in his voice. He was sick of bowing to the Uzumaki. "Murder me…that won't be as bad as seeing you like this! You always cared too much didn't you? Nothings really changed…same old dobe, except that you yell at Orochimaru instead of Tsunade and teach the silver haired ass instead of Konohamaru." Sasuke's face shifted into a sneer.

Naruto clenched his fists. "Careful Sasuke, I don't have any qualms about killing you, except that I won't be listening to your screams while I tear into you. What happened to your arrogance when you were in that state huh, teme?"

Naruto was behind Sasuke so fast; the Uchiha didn't have time to react, as his arms were pinned to his back. "You need to help me pack…one more word and I'm giving you to Jassin." Sasuke grit his teeth but shut up. If he was with the stupid punk then he couldn't get through to Naruto. He turned to glare at the blonde, sharingan spinning wildly.

Naruto smirked. "Come on, Uchiha-san…start walking."

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto pack. He had also packed an extra pair of pants and a red shirt he had borrowed from Jassin for Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to pound the blonde's face. He hadn't felt so angry in a long time. Suddenly he smirked. He had a better idea.

"You take so long, dobe." Sasuke stood up and walked to Naruto who looked at him a bit warily. He slipped his hands over the blonde's shoulder and slid them down his chest. Naruto stiffened slightly. Sasuke leaned closer, pressing his chest against the blonde's back. "And you're so tense…maybe you should relax."

He brought one hand to rest on Naruto's cock, stroking lightly through the fabric. Naruto gasped slightly. Sasuke smiled and stroked harder, he could feel Naruto hardening in his hand. When he was hard enough, Sasuke turned him around and knelt in front of him. Unzipping his pants, Sasuke freed his erection.

"Sasuke…we can't…" Naruto began, but stopped when Sasuke's mouth latched on to a small section of his erection and began to suck. His hand was running up and down the throbbing organ in feather light touches. Naruto gasped, his knees buckling. Sasuke pushed him back, so he sat down hard on the bed. Then Sasuke bent forward, capturing the tip of the head in his teeth, his tongue flicking in and out to play with it.

Naruto moaned loudly, unable to keep it back. Sasuke smiled and shifted his mouth to the latch on like a leech to the underside of Naruto's cock, laving at the swollen vein. Naruto twisted, trying to find a way to get into Sasuke's mouth, but the dark haired boy held him down. Sasuke thumbed the slit as he increased the pressure of his sucking, he wondered if he could mark Naruto here of all places. He let his teeth graze Naruto, drawing a strangled yell from him.

"Sasuke, take me in…" Naruto tried to order, but his voice came out hoarse. Sasuke shook his head as he moved downwards taking Naruto's balls into his mouth. He licked, laved and sucked the velvety skin. Naruto's hands wound themselves into Sasuke's hair, pulling roughly. Sasuke knew the blonde was close. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Naruto like this…that would make him aroused and they didn't have time for a quickie.

He slid his tongue back up Naruto's cock, from base to head, while plunging his thumb into the slit. At the last minute before Naruto came, Sasuke slipped the organ into his mouth, all the way until his nose was buried in the blonde curls at the base. Naruto came with a scream, hot cum spraying the back of Sasuke's throat. Sasuke sucked until he was sure it was done.

Then he stood up and looked at Naruto, who was lying on the bed, with his eyes closed, breathing hard. Sasuke slipped his limp cock back into his pants and did them up. "Come on dobe…it's time to leave!"

Outside the room, Jassin glared at the door, jealously. He wished Uchiha Sasuke would die a very horrible death!

* * *

They found the grass nin's camp. There were small children playing in a spot and the adults were keeping an eye on their surroundings as they cooked.

"Kunoshi, come join us. When do you think we'll go home? Can you believe it's been a year since we saw Kusagakure (hidden Grass)? My son Kenichi has been looking forward to it. I have really missed the place." a dark skinned shinobi said to a scarred one.

"Yes, home at last…I want some peace; we have been working too hard recently. Now we will mostly have a war with Otogakure, when we ally with Konoha. I just want my family to get back to Kusa, they have been away too long. It's about time I taught my son what a shinobi is." Said Kunoshi. Both not aware that they were being watched.

"Do we attack now, sensei?" Jassin whispered.

Sasuke stared at the blonde. "You can't attack Naruto…they have children! They are not even on a mission…the children will be orphans, Naruto! Doesn't that mean anything to you? You were one too, you…" suddenly chakra ropes were binding him to the tree trunk.

Naruto turned to glance at him, as Jassin bound him. "This is my mission Sasuke. So be good and watch ok? You make a sound to warn them I'll kill you."

Sasuke tried to say something and stopped as . Naruto watched with narrowed eyes and then subtly signaled to Jassin. They jumped at the same time. Before Kunoshi knew what was happening, blood was spurting from his throat.

The other man fell as Jassin's chakra ropes shredded him. "DADDY! DADDY NO!" one of the small children, Kenichi Sasuke presumed was screaming as he saw the bits of his father fly through the air.

Jassin disappeared into a tent and pulled a woman out. Sasuke stared in shock…why were they killing the women too? Naruto calmly made the seals which Sasuke recognized as Kurái Omoide. The dark blob enveloped one of the women. Naruto's teeth elongated a bit as did his nails. He held out his hand, gathering chakra to form rasengan. Then he just as coolly slammed it into the woman.

"No, mommy!" whispered a little girl. She stood up suddenly and ran towards Naruto. "You monster! Let her go! Let my mommy go!" she kicked his leg, but started backing away when the red eyes turned towards her. Naruto grinned, a grin purely evil. Sasuke watched horrified as the blonde's claws ripped through the girl. She screamed before going limp.

He noticed the dark blob leave the woman, who was staring at him lifelessly. For the first time in his life, Sasuke was grateful that Naruto hadn't fought full force against his team. He had to do something. "Naruto…leave the kids alone, damn you! They're children!"

But it didn't work as Naruto tore them apart. The camp was a bloody mess. Naruto turned to Sasuke, who stared at him in shock and disgust. Sasuke thought he saw a horrified expression flicker in Naruto's eyes, but it was gone in a second. The blonde was covered in blood, reminding Sasuke about what had happened the last time he'd seen Naruto like this. He couldn't help the fear which crept into his eyes. _Is he going to take me again like last time? _

Naruto's eyes flickered with something close to guilt again, before going blank. He undid Jassin's chakra ropes and held out his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a disgusted look and stood up on his own. Naruto shrugged and waited for Jassin.

"Jassin, you can write the report, right? I just want to go to the village. I need to rest a bit." Naruto looked at his student, ignoring Sasuke.

Jassin looked reluctant but nodded. He felt scared all of a sudden like something was going to happen. Then he hugged Naruto, not caring about all the blood. "I'll miss you sensei…please return soon." He glared at Sasuke over Naruto's back.

"Of course I'll be back, Jassin. Why the question all of a sudden? What happened to your uber cool demeanor?" Naruto questioned as he returned the hug just as tightly.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that the student was in love with Naruto. Not in the father-son way that he'd claimed. No wonder, he had hated Sasuke so much. Sasuke mentally shrugged. He was in love with Naruto…he was going to bring him back to normal, so Jassin could go fry his sadistic little ass.

Jassin let go and leaped away to begin cleaning up before Naruto could say anything. Naruto looked after him in concern. "That was strange…well, come on, Uchiha." He turned to reach for Sasuke, But Sasuke backed away from him.

"Don't touch me Naruto…not now, please…not after this." for minute it looked like Naruto was going to explode with fury, but he turned and leaped off. Sasuke followed him, silently.

* * *

When they got to the inn, Naruto asked for adjoining rooms instead of one, like Sasuke had expected. Then the blonde had proceeded to the rooms. Sasuke was lying on his bed when Naruto came in. He held out a pill. "Take this."

Sasuke looked at it suspiciously before swallowing it. "What is it?"

Naruto suddenly caught hold of Sasuke's hands. Sasuke's eyes widened as pain gripped him. It felt like someone was tearing the chakra out of his body, by Naruto's expression, the blonde was experiencing it too. Naruto gave a strangled groan and let go off Sasuke's hands, slumping to the floor on all fours.

"What the hell did you do?" Sasuke gasped out, between taking deep breaths and claming his shaking body. Naruto didn't reply, trying to control the after affects as well. Then the blonde stood up.

"I just connected us by our chakras. I used a large portion that's why it hurt. I don't want to be around you all the time Sasuke. But I can't have you run away either. This way I can keep tabs on you…if you go too far away from me, the pain will take you again…it doesn't affect me though." He walked to the door. "I want to make Lord Takeshi's acquaintance. You may do whatever you like."

Sasuke stared after him. So now Naruto was pushing him away. He grit his teeth, this stupid thing was taking too much effort. How was he supposed to make Naruto trust him when the blonde wasn't even around!

* * *

Naruto had avoided Sasuke for two days all ready. Sasuke knew he had just a month at the most, if Orochimaru didn't change his mind, to carry out his plan. But then Naruto left early and came back late. And whenever he was around Sasuke he ignored him. Sasuke lay on his bed, it was midnight. Sighing he made up his mind.

Naruto snapped his eyes open; he could feel someone near him. Turning around he found Sasuke looking down at him. The moon and its light from the open window made him look ethereal, his pale skin contrasting with his dark hair. Naruto wondered what he was supposed to say.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, his hand cupping the blonde's cheek. He kissed Naruto's cheek, making sure not go anywhere near his lips. "I'm sorry."

Naruto frowned slightly. "Sorry for what? What do you want now, Sasuke?" He whispered back, but his heart wasn't in it.

"I'm sorry for everything, dobe. I wish I could turn back time, I wish I could have protected you…I'm sorry for not being there, Naruto." Sasuke felt crazy emotion well up inside. His voice broke a little. "I'm really sorry Naruto."

Naruto stared at the raven haired man, as tears coursed down his cheeks. "Please, just give me another chance…Naruto, please." Sasuke lay down next to him, burying his face in Naruto's shirt. The blonde stared at the man, confused at the unfamiliar emotion, Sasuke was displaying. His hand lifted of its own accord and stroked the Uchiha's head. He pulled Sasuke close to him, just silently absorbing the closeness of the man he had loved.

"I missed you Naruto…you never told me you were going…I had no one to confide in _again_. I talked to you in my mind…all the time, but you're not there anymore. I'm trying to reach you, but I can't anymore." Sasuke whispered. "Once you left I didn't want to talk to _anyone_. No one could understand _anything_! Why did you leave, asshole? Why didn't you let me help you?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto just pulled him into an embrace. "You need to sleep, omocha." His voice was soft, if not slightly comforting. Sasuke frowned, but snuggled up to him, without saying anything else. He fell asleep soon, but Naruto didn't.

Naruto just thought about things he'd rather forget. Not for the first time wondered whether he had done the right thing in bringing Sasuke to Oto. Maybe he should have just killed him, but he _couldn't_. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't kill Sasuke, just like Sasuke couldn't kill him.

He bit his lip. He didn't want to go back to Konoha, where no one cared. He didn't want to give Sasuke his chance. He didn't want to because he was afraid. Sasuke might show him that what he had come to believe as reality was just an illusion…he didn't want that. He didn't want to face that. He had been happy before he had brought Sasuke into his life again.

He remembered all the times he and Sasuke had been together…competing all their lives. But now he was better, at a higher level than Sasuke or anyone from Konoha could ever be. He couldn't go back to that place…he'd kill everyone there. He looked at the raven haired man, as Sasuke snuggled up to him.

"Mmmm, Naruto…." Sasuke shifted, so his head was rest in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto sighed. _I won't give in to this! My loyalty lies with Orochimaru-sama. _He moved away a bit, before trying to get some sleep himself.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a lil shorter than usual, but I decided that I shouldn't be obsessive compulsive about my chapter sizes and just stop at a good place. So what do you think…they'll get closer, but it's not going to be a smooth ride? I got my results and I've got an A grade with a 3.7 GPA! Yay!

Taka

P.S: Itachi made pasta for everyone. He's got a jutsu to turn it into pasta of your choice, so please inform him of your likes and dislikes…and don't worry, he's a good cook!


	7. Breaking Through Barriers

Chapter 7:

When Sasuke woke up, Naruto was gone again. Sasuke sighed; it had been going on for the past week…he'd sneak into Naruto's room at midnight, then he would snuggle up to him or some nights they'd have sex, always Naruto being dominant and then Naruto would be gone in the morning and would come back late in the evening.

Sasuke was feeling defeated, whatever he did, he couldn't get Naruto to listen to him. Every time, he opened his mouth, Naruto had shut him up by turning him on. The only bit of encouragement, he got was the fact that Naruto seemed to trust him enough to let him pleasure him while they were in bed…though the moment Sasuke's fingers had approached his entrance, the blonde had shoved him away with a scared look in his eyes and refused to continue.

Sasuke slipped out of bed and into his own room. After a quick bath he decided that he had to get in touch with Konoha…he needed to inform them that it was fine and he was trying to convince Naruto. But then, he couldn't leave. He decided to use his summons. He called on Kiken, one Shimo's sons, a wolf of normal size. The black wolf looked at him enquiringly.

"Sasuke…it's been a while. What can I do for you now?"

Sasuke quickly wrote a note explaining everything about what had happened to Naruto in cryptic ANBU codes and tied it around Kiken's neck. "I want you to take this Konoha…_no matter what_! Even if a hundred snakes are after you or you're in pain or you're hungry or whatever…please just get this Konoha!"

"I understand…don't worry about it." The wolf loped off. Sasuke finished bathing and dressing. It about the time Kiken crossed the border as he estimated it later, that the pain gripped him.

He collapsed to the floor, biting his lips together to keep from screaming. He knew there might be a chance that Naruto had all ready sensed it, but if he hadn't then he didn't want Naruto to know. He didn't want to destroy what little trust Naruto had for him. He cursed in his mind, trying to stave off the pain with thoughts about other things. He should have known Naruto would have considered the idea of him using summons.

The door opened suddenly. Sasuke looked up to see the smirking face of Jassin. He could see the silver haired boy was amused.

"Look what we have here. Does it hurt Uchiha? What did you do Uchiha, try to contact Konoha? Does sensei know about this?" Jassin's voice was silky, not the sweet one he used with Naruto.

"Shut up…" Sasuke gritted out. He couldn't help but look at the boy a little pleadingly. He couldn't afford to have Naruto know. "Just…shut…up."

Jassin's smirk slipped off, he gazed at Sasuke with narrowed eyes. "You don't want Naruto-sensei to know do you? We'll see Uchiha…" he stood up. "I think I'll go look for sensei…unfortunately for you, Naruto sensei might be back, before the pain subsides, unless you call the summon off. Konoha is three days away..."

With that boy walked off, closing the door behind him, and leaving the Uchiha to his thoughts. Unintentionally, Jassin had left a ray of hope for Sasuke. The most important power of his wolves was speed. Three days would just mean two hours if the summon was in full power, but if his summon was in just as much pain, maybe it could take three fourths of the day. For the first time he wished Naruto would come back late again.

* * *

Naruto watched Lord Takeshi sip his tea. They had had a very good morning together, discussing the village and its goal to become a hidden village while enjoying breakfast. Suddenly the door opened and a servant bowed. "Your apprentice would like to see you Naruto-san."

Naruto looked up and saw a smiling Jassin. "Naruto-sensei…it's been too long." Naruto nodded, hugging the student, with a huge smile.

"Jassin…I didn't think I was going to see you so soon. What happened?" Naruto asked, before suddenly remembering his manners. "Takeshi-san, this is my apprentice Jassin. He learns the arts of the smithy from me." This was his way of indicating to Jassin that, he was posing as a blacksmith.

Jassin gave an imperceptible nod. "Nice to meet you Takeshi-san. " Jassin took a seat, watching his sensei interact with the Lord. Nothing seemed wrong with the blonde; he seemed just like his Naruto. But Jassin had a feeling that something was not right. He tried to calm the burning ache in his chest…he couldn't loose Naruto–sensei, he couldn't.

Naruto glanced worriedly at his student. "Jassin-kun, is something wrong? Maybe we should take a walk, hm?"

Jassin nodded. They went out, walking along the market places. Naruto smiled at him. "What brings you here, Jassin?"

"Actually Orochimaru-sama just sent me to check up on you. He was worried; you haven't been sending him any reports…" Jassin looked at Naruto in concern. "Everything is all right…ne sensei?"

Naruto nodded, with a bright smile. "Everything's fine Jassin. You don't have to worry so much, why don't we just get some lunch?"

Jassin nodded, still looking troubled. He wondered if Uchiha had called off his summon yet. He wondered whether to go back, and let Naruto see how his pet was disobeying him, but something held him back.

* * *

Neji stared out at the road, while patrolling the gates. Every one of Naruto's friends were jittery, wondering when he would come back. Neji admitted to himself that the blonde's strength did scare him and it was directed at Konoha. He wondered how Sasuke was…how did Naruto treat him, what had happened.

He stiffened; he could make out some form moving towards Konoha. Neji alerted Hinata and Kiba who were patrolling with him. They ran towards it and saw a black wolf, struggling towards the gates. Kiba looked at it with a gasp. "Kiken! What are you doing here? Is Sasuke with you?"

The wolf went through another spasm. It looked at Kiba trying to get him to look at the note. Neji spotted it and untied it, when Kiken spasmed and disappeared with a puff.

"This is Sasuke's handwriting. Let's get to the Hokage, quickly." Neji made the necessary hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade looked at the group gathered in front of her. They were all Naruto's friends, from Konohamaru to Sakura. She wondered how to tell them and then just decided to read out the note, that way she didn't have to look at them. She began, softly holding back those tears that threatened to come, at everything her little brother had gone through.

Sakura listened to every word, wondering if Sasuke would be able to handle Naruto and bring him back considering the damage was so great. As Tsunade came to the end of the note, there was a heavy silence. For the second time in her life, she hated having to be the Hokage and make the necessary decisions. She shook her head lightly and looked up at them.

"Uzumaki Naruto has defected and from now on will be termed a missing nin. I would like everyone to try to capture him alive…but if it's not possible he will have to be killed. Sasuke says he will try to bring him back…I will give him a week, after which the hunt can begin." Tsunade clamped her hands on the desk to stop them from shaking.

"The village defenses will have to be heightened. Neji alert all the ANBU and brief them on his strength. If there are no more questions I want all of you to formulate a plan and think on it by tomorrow, we will have another meeting tomorrow afternoon." Tsunade watched them nod and disappear, but Sakura remained.

"Do you think Sasuke will succeed? You can't really mean to kill Naruto!" Sakura looked at her teacher. "I know he's changed…but its Orochimaru's doing! You know Orochimaru! You can find a way to reverse it!"

"Sakura, it's not a something Orochimaru's physically done…its psychological! Like it or not Sakura, Naruto hates us all…he has enough reason to do so!" Tsunade looked away. "I don't want to! But we have to; in this state with that strength he could obliterate the whole village! I'm Hokage, all their lives rest on me! If I gave in to my feelings they could all die!"

"I don't know if Sasuke can handle it…I'm scared Tsunade-sama. But its Naruto…I don't know if I could fight him again, knowing all this has happened." Sakura let her tears fall.

Tsunade grimaced. "But you're a shinobi…you're a tool. You will fight Naruto again if it comes to that. All we can do now is trust in Sasuke. You may leave Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke suddenly felt the pain stop. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his shaky body. Naruto wasn't back yet. Sasuke hadn't had time to eat anything, yet. He got to his feet and stumbled a little. He frowned and controlled himself. So Kiken had delivered it, he hoped they wouldn't take any hasty decisions.

The door opened suddenly and Naruto entered. He looked at Sasuke with a frown. "Are you all right? They told me you hadn't had any meals yet. I don't want you dying, unless I kill you myself. Is that understood?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm fine, I just wasn't hungry." He looked past Naruto at Jassin, wondering why the boy hadn't told. Jassin looked away with a scowl. Sasuke turned back to Naruto, who was rummaging through his bag.

"Here, wear this. We're going out for an early dinner. Jassin has to leave afterwards. Hurry up." He said as he threw a red shirt and black cargos at Sasuke. Then he left saying he would wait downstairs with Jassin.

Sasuke changed and joined the others outside. Naruto led them to a small restaurant, which offered different kinds of food. They could take their plates and sit anywhere they liked in the restaurants backyard, which was on the banks of a river. Sasuke filled his plate up and walked to a spot on the bank, which was cool and grassy. He didn't want to be near Jassin, it was too awkward and he felt like pounding the boy every time.

Naruto sat down a little way away from Sasuke. He didn't like the way Jassin was brooding, it wasn't like the boy. But then he had all ready asked and Jassin hadn't said anything, so he didn't push it.

Jassin picked at his food, wondering about Naruto. What had Naruto been like when he was a child? What did he do? Had he had dreams the way he, Jassin had? Did he still have those dreams or any dreams for that matter? Jassin continually wondered if sensei could ever be happy…

"Sensei…what is your dream?" Jassin found himself blurting out.

"I don't dream, Jassin. It's waste of time."

Jassin couldn't help but notice the way Naruto's eyes had flickered to Sasuke when he had asked the question. He looked at Naruto with a determined expression. "What dreams did you have? I know you had some, Orochimaru-sama and your omocha keep mentioning it…please tell me sensei…"

Naruto glared at the boy. But when it met Jassin's pleading eyes, it softened. Naruto wondered why he wanted to know so badly. "I used to dream about becoming Hokage. I wanted everyone in Konoha to acknowledge me because; I wanted to show them that I wasn't the monster that they thought I was. I used to dream about Sasuke acknowledging me…I had dreams Jassin, until I realized they could never become a reality. I don't want to be Hokage anymore…it doesn't mean a thing to me."

Jassin watched his sensei's eyes flicker to Sasuke once more, and noted he hadn't said anything about not wanting Sasuke to acknowledge him anymore. He took another bite of his food, before deciding it was enough. "I have dreams too sensei…but instead of giving up on them, I'd like to keep dreaming." He walked away to leave his plate at the counter.

Sasuke looked up as he heard Jassin's last words. He had been listening to the conversation. So Naruto really didn't want to be Hokage…he believed that at last, but which of his dreams did Naruto still want to achieve?

* * *

Naruto watched as his student replenished his supplies and shouldered his back pack. Then Jassin turned to look at him, a weird look in his eyes. "So I'll see you later, sensei?"

Naruto blinked for some reason it sounded like a question. "Yeah you will, I'll be back soon Jassin." He watched Jassin's eyes flicker to Sasuke, who was looking at the boy with an unreadable expression.

Then suddenly, Jassin threw his arms around Naruto. Naruto looked up and found pair of soft lips descend on his. _Jassin_ was kissing him. Then Jassin pulled away, still hugging Naruto… "I'll be waiting for you Naruto-sensei." Then the arms and lips and everything were gone.

Naruto looked at the disappearing figure of his student. Then he turned to see Sasuke's frown. The dark haired man turned away. "He loves you, dobe." And then Sasuke disappeared to his rooms too.

Sasuke waited to hear the blonde come back, but he didn't hear Naruto's door until midnight. He waited for awhile and then slipped into Naruto's room.

"Naruto?" he whispered. The blonde looked up.

(THIS LEMON WILL BE EDITED SOON...I'M JUST GIVING YOU GUYS A QUICK READ FIRST!)

"Sasuke? You're supposed to be asleep." Naruto frowned as Sasuke slipped in beside him. "Go aw…." He stopped as Sasuke's cool hands slid into his shirt. Sasuke's lips latched onto his neck, kissing him lightly. "Sasu…" he gasped out as Sasuke licked the tip of his nipple. Sasuke hands ran up and down his waist. Sasuke played with the pink nipple, swirling his tongue around it, laving at it and giving small sucks.

Then he moved onto Naruto's other nipple, giving it the same treatment, loving the sounds Naruto was making. Smiling, Sasuke trailed his tongue over Naruto, slowly moving south after making sure that each patch of skin he encountered was wet and covered. Naruto's hands had found their way into his hair. Sasuke untied Naruto's black pajamas slipping them off gently; he wanted this to be slow. He curled his fingers around the rim of Naruto's boxers and slipped them off, freeing Naruto's throbbing cock. Then he did something he hadn't done before, he kissed the tip of Naruto's cock. He continued dropping small kisses over the skin, using just a bit of his tongue.

Naruto frowned through the fogginess and lust in mind. Something wasn't right, Sasuke was being too gentle. Their sex was always fast and hard. This was new. Then he couldn't think anymore, as Sasuke's mouth enveloped the head as his hands teased his balls. "Ahh….Sasuke!" Sasuke sucked softly, just at the head, licking up all the precum, his tongue moving in and out of the slit. Naruto had begun to whimper, he sucked faster, taking another inch into his mouth. He rubbed light circles onto the blonde's velvety balls, watching Naruto's every expression.

Suddenly Sasuke moved down, until his nose was buried in the blonde curls. He knew the way Naruto liked to be deep throated, he moved, bobbing his head just a little, all the while humming. The vibrations nearly sent the blonde over the edge. Naruto gave a strangled scream, trying to buck against Sasuke's hand which was pinning him down. Then suddenly that velvety heat was gone. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke stand.

The raven haired man stripped gracefully. Making sure that Naruto watched his every movement. Naruto looked for the trademark smirk that would grace the Uchiha's features for bringing Naruto to this state, but it was absent. Sasuke's eyes were like a void, completely blank. He was half erect, Naruto noted. What Sasuke did next, baffled him completely.

The Uchiha just lay down on the bed, next to Naruto, his legs splayed apart in total submission. A part of Naruto urged him to fuck the Uchiha senseless, but the greater part screamed that it wasn't supposed to be like this. Where was the Sasuke…the cold, arrogant, brash Sasuke he knew? This Sasuke was just empty. Naruto stared at Sasuke…no he didn't want him like this…he didn't want to _use_ Sasuke…did he?

"Hurry up Naruto…" Sasuke's blank voice woke Naruto up. The blonde suddenly shook his head. Naruto tried to hold himself back, but he couldn't….he bent down. It was like everything was in slow motion.

Sasuke looked up and found Naruto's soft lips on his. Sasuke's eyes widened, as Naruto pressed his lips against his harder. He gasped, letting Naruto's tongue, invade his mouth, but it wasn't dominating, but gentle. Sasuke kissed back, letting his tongue scrape against Naruto's timidly. One of Naruto's hands slipped down to his half erect member, stroking it into hardness.

Naruto rolled off Sasuke a little, looking at him. Sasuke could see the battling emotions in the blonde's eyes; he kissed Naruto trying to wash it all away. Fortunately the blonde gave in. if he could have Sasuke would have just continued to kiss the blonde, but other parts of him were demanding attention. He moaned as Naruto licked at his nipple. He moved away.

"More Naruto…please…take me." He watched as the blonde nodded reaching for the lube, but then he seemed to pause, suddenly deep in thought. Sasuke wondered whether to shake him out of it….what a time to be thinking! Naruto just nodded imperceptibly and opened the jar. Sasuke slathered his fingers with lube, so he could lube Naruto and himself.

But Naruto caught his hands, guiding them. Sasuke realized with shock that Naruto was guiding them to his own member. He looked at Naruto wide-eyed. "Naruto…dobe, what?"

Naruto didn't meet his eyes. "Just be gentle ok?" Sasuke could hear the fear lacing his voice. Naruto wanted to be uke? But he didn't let even Orochimaru…..he forced Naruto to look at him. He could see the fear and anxiety swimming around in the blonde's eyes, but then he also saw a bigger emotion…trust.

Sasuke lubed his fingers once more and leaned forward to kiss Naruto, as his index finger trailed Naruto's entrance. The blonde stiffened completely. Sasuke kissed him softly before pulling away. "I need you to relax, dobe…it'll hurt if you don't relax…"

Naruto swallowed hard and forced himself to relax. Sasuke slid one finger in, seeing Naruto scrunch his face up. "Shall I stop?" Naruto shook his head. "No, continue…it's…uncomfortable."

Sasuke nodded and slid his finger deeper, curling it slightly trying to find the bundle of nerves that would pleasure Naruto. When the blonde bucked suddenly with a light yell, Sasuke knew he had found it. He pumped Naruto's erection lightly with his other hand, while slipping another finger in. he stretched Naruto gently with scissor like movements. He added another finger, leaning forward to kiss Naruto again.

"Don't worry dobe; I'll be really gentle…." Sasuke looked into those still anxious eyes. "I'll make it good for you….like you made it good for me…" he removed his fingers and placed his cock at the entrance. He looked at Naruto giving him time to back out of this whole thing. Naruto just bit his lip looking at Sasuke with a light frown. Sasuke lifted one of Naruto's legs onto his shoulder, hoping that would make this easier. After all it was his first time being on top.

He slid in, the head making a popping noise as it entered. Naruto's grip on the sheets tightened. Sasuke inched forward, looking at the tears forming in Naruto's eyes. At last he was completely sheathed in the blonde. He wiped Naruto's tears away, kissing him again…after giving the blonde some time to adjust; he pulled out and began to move. He angled it so that he hit Naruto's prostate with every alternate stroke.

Naruto made a keening noise. "Faster Sasuke….please go faster!" Sasuke complied, trying not to come until the blonde did, which was proving to be hard as the tight heat swallowed him.

"God…Naruto…I can't take it anymore…" Sasuke bit his lip as he plunged in again. Naruto with awesome acrobatics somehow caught him and kissed him. "Just once more Sasuke…" Sasuke plunged in again letting go. Naruto came with a scream at the same time he did.

Sasuke fell onto Naruto trying to process the fact that he'd just come in Naruto…in the forbidden territory. Naruto was holding him tightly eyes screwed shut, mumbling incoherently. Sasuke smiled. "What did you say dobe?"

"I love you Sasuke…" Naruto mumbling, his head still foggy from the aftermath. The moment he said it though his eyes snapped open. Sasuke was staring at him in shock too…and then he smiled.

"I really love you dobe…" then he promptly fell asleep, out of exhaustion. Naruto watched him sleep, his emotions in turmoil…they had just _made love_…this hadn't been just sex….Naruto spent the rest of the night tossing and turning.

* * *

A/N: yeah so Naruto kissed Sasuke at last….you have no idea how long I've wanted to write this scene! I'm glad I've got this done with so I can get on with the story! How did you like it?


	8. The Tiny Lil Voice

A/N: Ok first i'd like to reply to a review here because I am sure a lot of you might have the same question.

Review: I'm kind of bother by Sasuke's characterization. I would have thought he'd be more disgusted about what Naruto has become. He should have hated Naruto for betrayal. Since well Itachi has betaryed him in the pass, he might be overly shocked that Naruto has betaryed him, but then he would be a hypocrite, ne? ;

Review Reply: ok replying to nit picky time. Yah he would be a hypocrite and here's a small explanation. i guess sasuke doesnt exactly hate naruto...i mean maybe he does in someway, but he also knows that its not just naruto's fault...i mean oro had a LOT to do with this as well! so i guess he can make a concession and naruto really needs him...its like naruto being there for sasuke all those years ago, when sasuke had defected if you know what i mean. but all things will be cleared in the next few chaters...even sasuke's little disgust and hate and all that...you'll just have to wait. plus its time fr sasuke to be waking up and getting somethings into focus...now that he's killed itachi the only other person he loved was naru...so he has to save naruto...or just give up on love!

ok secondly...you are all going to hate me after this chappy is done...but thisis just to remind you that happy ending will happen. you'll just need a lot of patience cos i dont usually just jump into a happy ending...naruto has problems and they won't go away too soon! sorry about that. and now enjoy read and please spend some time on reading the keys to different kinds of thought given below! and please dont hate me...i'll try to live up to your expectations!

'_Tiny little voice'_

'**Naruto's conscience'**

Naruto's thoughts

Chapter 8:

Naruto looked at the sleeping figure next to him; it was the early hours of the morning. Naruto disentangled himself and slipped his clothes on. Then he went out, walking through the town slowly, trying to digest everything that had happened that night. He knew that all the feelings he had suppressed had surfaced suddenly…_but he tried to kill me…Sasuke hated me…he was the one who left me, he was never there for me…I can't love him…there's Orochimaru-sama, Jassin…what would they say?_

He broke into a run, trying to rid himself of the panic he was feeling. It had been wrong for him to bring Sasuke to Otogakure…he should never have thought he'd been fine with Sasuke close by…he ran faster and faster, trying not to scream, his emotions making his mind swim. Suddenly he stopped, if he went further than this point Sasuke would be in pain again…he sat down on the ground.

Memories of Konoha just forced themselves into his conscience. Tsunade laughing, Kakashi being late, Sakura whacking him on the head, Konohamaru following him around, Sandaime's reaction to sexy no jutsu, which lead to remembering Ebisu and Jiraiya., Iruka-sensei saving him, Lee, Neji and TenTen, Kiba…the whole rookie nine, the fun they had had and last of all, Sasuke…Sasuke smirking at him as they climbed the trees together, Sasuke helping him in the fight against Haku, Sasuke's smile when they escaped from Orochimaru, Sasuke defending him from Sakura's rants...and then Orochimaru.

Orochimaru being there when the pain was so intense, Orochimaru making sure he ate, Orochimaru teaching him, Orochimaru protecting him, Orochimaru in bed, Orochimaru smiling when he graduated as a jounin, Orochimaru letting him snuggle up when he felt down, Orochimaru eating cake on his birthday, Orochimaru watching as he trained Jassin…and then Jassin, Jassin when he was twelve, Jassin when it was his birthday, Jassin with sauce all over his face when they had cooked, Jassin who had brought out the old Naruto in him, Jassin's eyes when he'd kissed him...

Naruto made a decision. He touched his cheek and realized he was crying. But then he had to do it.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to an empty bed and frowned. He'd finally got the blonde to respond and he was gone in the morning _again_! He dressed and asked for breakfast to be brought to the room. He was half-way through the meal, when Naruto came back. Sasuke looked at him in concern, his hair was mussed, his face looked dirty and his clothes looked like he'd rolled around on the ground.

"What have you been up to dobe…?" Sasuke froze the moment he looked into Naruto's eyes. They were blank and dead. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto suddenly smiled. "Nothings wrong, teme. That food looks good, mind if I share?" he walked over to Sasuke and sat down, placing some of the rice on his plate. Sasuke gave him a suspicious look but didn't say anything.

"I want some tea, what about you?" Asked Naruto. Sasuke nodded and Naruto said he'll go down and get the tea himself. Sasuke wondered what the hell was wrong…he had been hoping Naruto would act a little different after all they had admitted they loved each other last night, he didn't want Naruto acting romantic or anything, but he wished the blond would act a little less weird.

Naruto walked back in and handed a cup to Sasuke, and then he went onto to finish his breakfast. Sasuke sipped his tea slowly, just enjoying watching Naruto however weird he was acting. Then his vision blurred. Sasuke blinked, he was feeling heavy all of a sudden. Then his eyes widened with realization and he tried to stand…Naruto had drugged him.

"Na…ru…to?" Sasuke started to fall forwards, but Naruto caught him. He looked into the blonde's eyes to see a bit of desperation. Then Naruto's lips were on his kissing him desperately, before excruciating pain went through him. Sasuke noticed in the recesses of his mind that this was the same jutsu Naruto had used to link their chakra. He forced himself to look at Naruto; the blonde had tears running don his face.

"Why…are…you…crying…dobe?" after which his head lolled back. Naruto picked him up and placed him on the bed, before contacting Orochimaru with chakra. He only used it if the need was great.

He waited as the huge chakra ball glowed…then Orochimaru's face appeared in it. The man smiled. "Well, Naruto-kun, how have you been?"

"Orochimaru-sama, I want to come back, I'll be taking a detour, but I will be back by tonight. Takeshi-san plans to…" Naruto filled him in on that and afterwards left to assassinate Takeshi.

* * *

Kakashi lounged about in the forest close to Konoha's gates. With Sakura working in the hospital and Sasuke gone, he didn't have much to do…he'd refused to take on another gennin team, having one had pained him enough…he didn't need to get close to anyone anymore. Hearing about Naruto, made him sick to his stomach, well…it was Orochimaru's fault, but the fact that they couldn't reverse it made him nauseous.

His eyes drooped and he decided to take a short nap…after Jiraiya had stopped writing Icha Icha paradise, he hadn't got anything to read. He was just about to drift off when he felt a familiar chakra heading this way…Kakashi leaped off his branch. No way…it couldn't be! He made his way towards the clearing half a mile away from the gates. He stopped staring at him.

"Naruto…"

The blonde looked up. "Kakashi…I figured someone would realize I was heading this way…but I can't feel anyone else."

Kakashi noticed that he looked troubled….those expressive blue eyes were trying to go blank, but bits of conflicting emotions were showing through. It was then that Kakashi noticed what Naruto was laying down so carefully and gently. Sasuke's unconscious form being placed at his feet the blonde stood up. "I would say it was nice meeting you again, but I don't normally lie."

"Well…you are lying now. You could stay; you know…since you haven't exactly done too much harm, we could put you on probation, have you watched for a year or so…it could work…" Kakashi tried to persuade him. He didn't miss the hope that flickered in the man's eyes, but it was washed away by the hard, determined look.

"What makes you think I _want_ to stay, Kakashi? Orochimaru-sama is waiting for me and I must leave. I would never return to this hell…_never_." Naruto said bitterly.

"Seems to me your trying to convince yourself."

Suddenly there was a kunai at his neck. "Don't push it, Kakashi…I don't have too much patience now…goodbye." And he was gone. Kakashi released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He couldn't help but feel the air for defeat…for a moment he had been sure Naruto could be persuaded.

He picked up the limp form of Sasuke, carrying him back to Konoha. _Just why wont you listen to us Naruto…? Why do you keep hurting yourself?_

* * *

Orochimaru looked out of the window. He was sure the Uchiha had succeeded somewhat…but Naruto-kun would still come back to him. He turned to Kabuto who had just come in.

"Naruto-kun is on his way back…it seems the Uchiha may have succeeded beyond what I expected … we're going to have to look at the damage and then work on it. Do you have the serum? Test it on a few people…be sure to have it perfect and await his arrival." Orochimaru smirked. Naruto could never go against him.

Kabuto nodded. "As you wish Orochimaru-sama. It will be worse this time…there will be a lot of pain…he might not make it."

"He will make it. I'll be by his side one more, tiding him through everything. But we will have to wait for the right moment. Keep watch on him…you Kabuto…I don't trust anyone else. Least of all Jassin-kun…he seems to be in love with Naruto-kun. I can allow that if it doesn't interfere too much with my plans." Orochimaru dismissed him and narrowed his eyes, which made him look like a snake about to strike. Konoha would be his…no one could interfere.

* * *

"Sensei! You're back!" Jassin cried joyfully before tackling the blonde. The moment he had done so he blushed, crimson. Naruto smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm back. I wonder what made you doubt that. How have you been?" Naruto asked, deciding to ignore the kiss from before. He didn't need to love anyone else anymore.

Jassin's eyes took on a hurt look. "Is something wrong sensei? You don't look very good. And where is your toy?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine. Sasuke…I got rid of him. I need some time alone Jassin, if you don't mind…I need to see Orochimaru-sama and then I want to get some sleep."

Naruto left the boy looking shocked and hurt and went to find the Sannin. Somehow home didn't feel like home anymore. Naruto rubbed his head…there was a headache coming on. He entered Orochimaru's office, only to find it empty. He whirled around as he felt someone…it was Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama has left on some business Naruto-kun. It is very important. You should get some rest he'll be back in a week." Kabuto informed him. Naruto nodded and made for his room. So even Orochimaru-sama had left…he really needed comfort…he needed the Sannin telling him it would be all right, but it didn't seem to be happening. He lay on the bed trying to block out his thoughts.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to see white walls and a white ceiling. He blinked it seemed familiar. He turned to see Sakura and Kakashi gazing down at him. Dread filled him.

"Naruto…where's Naruto?" he looked around and then looked at hem pleadingly. "Did he come back?" their faces told him everything.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura saw the pain in his eyes as realization dawned. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…he left."

Kakashi could have sworn he saw something shatter behind those dark eyes. Sasuke's hands were clenching and unclenching in the sheets. "He left." The dark haired man said flatly.

Kakashi nodded. "He said he couldn't return to Konoha. And that Orochimaru was waiting for him. We found this with your clothes." Kakashi handed him a small sealed scroll. "It's not got anything to do with chakra. So it's not dangerous." He smiled.

Sasuke just stared at the scroll. "Could you…could you leave me alone?" His tone was the curt one of the Uchiha from before, even if it had been hesitant before. They nodded and walked out. Sasuke waited till he couldn't sense them before opening the scroll.

_Uchiha, _

_Forget anything that happened last night. It wasn't meant to be, Sasuke. I am not the Naruto you knew and loved and I've had enough fun with you. You're free to go. Just be on the alert and await the arrival of me and my forces at Konoha…we will obliterate the village. See you then._

_Uzumaki_

Sasuke reread it once more. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry…everything he'd done had just been in vain. Orochimaru was right; Naruto was never coming back to him. He ripped the scroll to pieces…rage flowed through him with lots of shock and pain. He let out a loud, frustrated scream. Kakashi was in the room in a minute.

"Sasuke…what's going on?" Kakashi looked at his former student's strained face.

"He meant it! He meant every fucking word! He fucking cried! Why won't he fucking give in? Why does he have to make us go through this all over again? Why is he going back to that fucking snake? I hate him…I _hate_ him for being an asshole!" he looked at Kakashi, as his face crumpled. "But then I _love_ him too. But he's never coming back."

Kakashi watched as Sasuke lay back down and turned away. He didn't cry…somehow this time, the tears didn't come. Just the painful realization that he'd messed up his only chance to bring Naruto back. He failed everyone…especially himself.

* * *

Jassin was worried. It had been three days since, Naruto had come back, but the blond had locked himself up in his room and let no one in. he hadn't even been eating his meals. Jassin wished Orochimaru-sama, was back…he was the only one Naruto would listen to. He decided that he'd have to do something…even use puppy eyes just to convince the blond to eat.

He walked to the blond's rooms and knocked. There was no answer. Jassin frowned, Naruto had at least answered before. "Naruto-sensei? Are you in there Naruto-sensei?" Jassin felt panic slowly creeping up. He concentrated the chakra into his palm and shoved it at the door. Thankfully this door wasn't chakra protected, it shattered into many pieces. Jassin ran in and saw Naruto slumped over his desk.

"Naruto-sensei?" Jassin moved forward to shake the blond. As he put a bit of pressure on the blond's shoulder Naruto slid sideways and off the chair. "Naruto-sensei!" Jassin ran out of the rooms looking for Kabuto. He almost barreled into the silver haired man.

"Kabuto-nii, Naruto-sensei's collapsed!" Jassin informed him. He could never keep his famed cool demeanor when Naruto was concerned. Kabuto nodded crisply and motioned to a few men behind him to get the stretcher. He would have to inform Orochimaru-sama that the time had come right away.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to darkness. Where was he? It seemed familiar this place. A spot of colour began to unfurl…Naruto frowned trying to see what it was. As it opened up further and enveloped him, he realized where he was…it was The Valley of the End. Naruto sighed…not this memory again. He could see small forms moving down below.

Suddenly he was falling, as he got closer he could make out who the specks were…it was Sasuke holding him, Naruto up. Naruto watched pain blooming near his chest, as Sasuke put a chidori through the other Naruto at the same spot.

A small laugh sounded. Naruto looked around. _He put a chidori through you…you still love him? Look at him…a power hungry maniac, he's playing with you._

Naruto's eyes widened, the tiny voice was back! No Sasuke was his friend; Sasuke was just going through a dark phase then. Another voice, his conscience cropped up. **Dark phase? The boy tried to kill you…no one tries to kill their friend while going through a dark phase…think about it! **

Naruto shook his head, trying to stop it. He found himself in another memory…it had been a year after the fight at the Valley; he was trying to get Sasuke to come back. He could see himself fighting Sasuke once more.

"Come back, Sasuke…this isn't going to help. The snake bastard can't give the power…he only wants your body!" the other Naruto called out. Sasuke smirked.

"I'll do anything for power dobe, I'm an avenger…" a sharp pain went through Naruto again, when Sasuke's kunai cut a long gash into the other Naruto's side. The fight had gone on for a while, before Naruto managed to overpower Sasuke with Kakashi's help and drag him back.

_All he ever wanted was power…you were never a part of the equation…he only befriended you because you promised to help him defeat Itachi. He never helped you…he knew Haku could never kill anyone…especially not gennins…Sasuke only works for his own gain. _

Pain enveloped Naruto again, the kind which came in waves like just after he'd been raped. Naruto cried out, flaying around, but someone caught his hand. Naruto forced his eyes opened…it was Orochimaru-sama.

But he was out on some important thing…did he come back just for me?

Orochimaru's soft voice invaded his conscience. "Naruto-kun…stay with me…don't give in!"

Naruto tried to concentrate on the Sannin as he blanked out. The tiny voice continued its painful commentary…every single time Sasuke had gone against him or hurt him replayed in his mind. The tiny bit that tried to talk of his love for Sasuke was being shoved into the recesses of his brain. Pain consumed him, blanking his mind of everything except Sasuke until every thought of Sasuke was associated with the pain.

Orochimaru watched the blonde struggle and scream as the serum did its work. He made sure to be there every time the blonde regained a bit of consciousness. For some reason he enjoyed the blond's pained screams…he was screaming his throat raw. It was the testimony to the fact that Konoha would be crushed in a matter of time.

* * *

Jassin had heard the screams and wondered what was going on. They weren't letting him in. but then if Orochimaru-sama was in there…it would be ok right? He knew he was trying to convince himself…for some reason, he didn't trust Orochimaru-sama anymore. It was intuition he supposed.

The screams had stopped for the past six hours. Jassin was keeping time waiting to see if Naruto would come out. The door suddenly opened and Jassin looked up to see Naruto standing there. He almost sighed in relief. "Sensei! How are you feeling?" he tried to see through the bangs into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I'm fine Jassin-kun…how are you?" Jassin frowned, that wasn't Naruto's normal tone. He gasped in shock as Naruto's red eyes met his. Naruto smirked and cupped his cheek. "Were you worried Jassin-kun?"

Jassin's eyes widened as Naruto kissed him, backing him up against the wall. He pulled away. "Sensei…stop it!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, his red eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted, Jassin-kun?" Naruto placed a hand on Jassin's chest. Jassin shoved him away, looking at him with confused eyes. "Please sensei…stop it!"

Naruto's eyes clouded over. "Fine. I'll be in my rooms; if you change you're mind you can come in…if I'm not with Orochimaru-sama." He stalked off.

Jassin looked at Orochimaru who was smiling at the doorway. "What he hell did you _do_ to him?"

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. This will most likely end by chapter ten I think. I don't know…how was it? or maybe i'll make it longer? i dunno you choose but i may make it longer...we'll see.

Taka


	9. Pain

A/N: this chapter as a lot of evil Naruto, but he goes back to himself at the end for now. A hint of Jassin Naruto…Short SasuNaru

Chapter 9:

Sasuke lay on his bed. It had been three weeks since Naruto had left him at Konoha. Somehow home didn't seem like home anymore with out Naruto around. He'd gotten too used to having the blond there, whether he was stoic or companiable.

He heard a footstep outside and knew they were at it again. Sakura, Kakashi and the rest were worried about him. They were keeping an eye on him to see that he did nothing stupid. They didn't seem to understand that Sasuke would be alright…that he was waiting to see Naruto again…even if he was part of an invasion.

Sasuke wanted to be alive for that matter, he wanted to see the blond again and give him a piece of his mind. He wanted to see them all…Orochimaru included and kick that Sannin's ass. Sasuke nearly growled, he would not let all his effort go to waste!

"Sasuke?" Kakashi's voice came from his window. Sasuke frowned and stood up.

"Aa…what is it?"

"Well, just thought you might want to know that Gaara and his shinobi are coming. They're going to join us against Orochimaru and…Naruto." he could see that Kakashi had a hard time accepting that Naruto was Orochimaru's minion too.

Sasuke nodded. "As long as everyone stays out of my way, when I face him. And you need to stop following me around, Kakashi-sensei…I won't die until I bring that blond back to his senses!"

* * *

Jassin knocked on the blond's door. "Sensei? Are you in there?" he needed to talk to Naruto, see the extent of the damage, Orochimaru had done.

Naruto opened the door, looking utterly gorgeous. His hair tousled, his shirt completely unbuttoned and in his boxers. The moment he caught Jassin's eye, his own glinted. "So, Jassin-kun…you've come to see me at last. What did you want?"

Jassin frowned. "It's not like I purposely avoided you sensei…I was a little busy. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine; I'm still not forgiving you for not coming to seem me. After all we are leaving for Konoha soon aren't we…?" Naruto gave him an evil smile, fangs showing. "I can't wait…"

"What did you do with Sasuke?" Jassin asked a little tentatively.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I left him in Konoha…" his reply was clipped.

Jassin pursed his lips. "Why would you do that? You seemed to be pretty close…Uchiha was with you like you wanted him to be. Why do you throw away things that make you happy sensei? Don't you want to be happy? Why do you push away people that love yo…?"

He stopped when he got slammed into the wall. Naruto was holding him with a grip on his neck. He bent his head toward Jassin's, red eyes boring into the boy's. "Don't talk about the traitor…he betrayed me, he swore to be my best friend and protect me, but he betrayed me. He was like all the others."

Jassin was suddenly flying across the room, he hit the bed post's and fell onto the bed. Suddenly he was scared; Naruto had never manhandled him in his life. He was looking at a very different person here. The blond turned to him, his voice full of rage sounding more like a growl.

"Who are you to question _my_ actions? I am you teacher…you are who you are because of me! How dare you ask about the traitor? How dare you talk about Konoha to me?" the last word was half a yell.

Jassin tried to clamber away from Naruto. When that didn't work, he threw a kunai at him, moving fast. Naruto caught it with a smirk. Jassin started the hand seals for his jutsu. "Jimen Tsutsumu no jutsu" (Earth wrap jutsu)

Naruto got engulfed by the cocoon the floor created. Jassin used his speed to try to get to the door. But three kunai came at him. He dodged and placed his hand on the door knob, when he was pushed against the door. Suddenly he was whirled around to face Naruto. The blatant mix of rage and lust in those red eyes, made him try to push the man away.

"Sensei…please don't…" Jassin pleaded. He had never pleaded in his life, but he didn't want to do this with the man he loved. Not when Naruto was like this. He got cut off by a brutal kiss. He pulled away. "_Please_ sensei…" but Naruto hauled him to the bed. Jassin closed his eyes as he gave in to the inevitable.

* * *

Gaara had arrived the day before. He looked at Sasuke with worry. "You mean to say he left you here…? That's not good; god knows what will happen now."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm worried about what Orochimaru will do if he realizes I got Naruto to open up to me. I _know _that he was behind that 'little voice' Naruto spoke off. He's got him eating out of his hands. The dobe actually looks at him with _love_."

"Well, at least we have some idea of what he's going to be like. But it's not his fault! _Konoha_ made Naruto what he is! If they had shown some kindness, this would not be happening." Gaara glared at the other people in the restaurant, knowing they could hear him loud and clear. "I am only giving my support because of the alliance, but I can understand perfectly why Naruto wants to raze this village to the ground."

Sasuke grimaced. "Keep your voice down." Then he looked away and whispered. "I can't kill him. I know he's still in there…he's not completely gone, but nothing I do will stop him."

"Don't sound so dejected Uchiha…you might have to fight him. If you can bring him around then, you might have a chance. Though you'll always have a place in Suna…if Konoha rejects him again." Gaara smirked. "It's not like you to give up. If he means so much to you, you'll find a way. If he doesn't, then _I_ care and I'll find a way."

Sasuke stared at the Kazekage, surprised at his blatant admission of his love for the blond.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Of course he means a lot! You could never understand how much…I won't let him go again!"

Gaara turned away, starting to walk out. "You'll never know just how much I understand, Uchiha. I'm just making things clear…he's yours for now. But he won't be yours if you give up on him."

Sasuke watched the red head watch and threw some cash on the table. He wanted to just go and get some sleep. Ever since Gaara had come, the jounins and Hokage had been up all night to make up strategies to beat Orochimaru.

He ignored the stares the villagers gave him. Since the first time he had left, to this day, the villagers didn't fully trust him. They didn't even look at him as the awesome Uchiha anymore. To them he was just an everyday jounin. But now they gave him even weirder looks, because of the rumours that had been spreading about the extent of his love for the traitorous Kyuubi vessel.

At last he reached the Uchiha compound and went in. Making his way through his house to his bed, he lay back and tried to catch some shut eye. At least in his dreams Naruto would be with him again.

* * *

_Sasuke opened the door and looked into blue eyes. "You came back…I've missed you so much." He hugged the blond, savoring that Naruto-ish smell. The blond hugged back just as tighty. Sasuke moved back a bit so he could shut the door. It began then, the discarding of their clothes. Both going slowly trying to see who could seduce the other. _

_Sasuke's eyes roamed up and down the tanned and toned body. He walked up to Naruto. "You have no idea how much I've missed this, dobe…" he slid his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him deeply. The blond moaned softly. Sasuke let his hand slide to Naruto's hardening member and squeezed slightly. _

_Naruto pulled away with a gasp. "Sasuke…" Sasuke grinned at the way his name was being said. He kissed Naruto once, more beginning to lightly stroke his member. Naruto threw his head back, exposing that delicious neck to Sasuke. The dark haired boy took the opportunity and placing small, hard kisses along the blond's neck, until he reached the juncture where the neck met the shoulder and bit down, drawing a yell from Naruto. _

_He licked the spot with satisfaction. And continued to lick until he reached one rosy nipple. He pecked at it first, letting his tongue just about touch the tip, moving it very very slightly. Naruto cried out, trying to frantically get more contact, as Sasuke let go of his member. Sasuke finally let took the erect bud into his mouth, as his left hand worked on the other. He loved the noises, Naruto was making. _

_Replacing his mouth with his right hand, Sasuke backed the blond onto the bed, before licking down to the base of his cock. He slowly nibbled at the vein on the underside of Naruto's cock. The blond's grip in his hair tightened. Sasuke let his tongue move slowly from base to tip, before swiping at the droplets of precum seeping off the tip. _

"_Sasuke…take me in, now!" Naruto ordered, but Sasuke gave him a wicked grin. _

"_Is that the way to ask your master, dobe? For that, I'm going to have to punish you won't I?" Sasuke caught the blond's arms in one swift motion and tied his wrists together with one of the shirt sleeves he managed to rip off from a garment which was lying around. Then he secured the bound wrists to the bed post. _

_Naruto tried to break his bonds, but they held. Sasuke watched lustfully as his lover tried to move. There was something about Naruto being tied to your bed which gave one a lot of satisfaction. Then Sasuke went back to molesting the blond's cock. This time though, he slicked his fingers with lube and took the whole of Naruto's cock in while plunging his fingers into that tight entrance. The moment he touched the bundle of nerves inside him, Naruto arched off the bed, with a scream. _

"_Please Sasuke! More…please, I…I…need…" Naruto half sobbed, as he was stimulated from both sides. Sasuke wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. _

"_No, Naruto….you can't cum yet. If you do then this will end too quickly." Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Naruto flushed and sweaty face, as well as the position he was in, tied up with his legs splayed, let loose a huge surge of lust in the raven haired man. _

_He lubed himself up quickly and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, moving one leg onto his shoulder to get the right spot. Then he entered, the head making a popping noise as he entered. He let go of Naruto's cock, knowing he wouldn't cum with out more stimulation. Though he wanted to pound the blond, he had to remember what Naruto had been through… he entered slowly, when suddenly Naruto moved impaling himself on Sasuke's cock. _

_Sasuke's eyes opened in surprise and pleasure. He looked at the blond and kissed him, before starting to move, the sounds of flash slapping against flesh, arousing them all the more. He snaked a hand to wrap around Naruto's erection and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. _

_Naruto writhed under him. "Sasuke, faster, please…more…right there…its right there!" Sasuke complied, knowing he was very close. A few more thrusts and Naruto came with a cry spraying all over them. Sasuke clutched at the blond. _

"_Naruto…"_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he came in his bed. He sighed, if only the whole thing were true. These dreams were driving him nuts even if they were his only solace. He always woke up feeling lonely and depressed, that the blond wasn't there. Ever since the first time he'd entered the blond, the dreams had plagued him.

But they weren't always this good. Some of his dreams were nightmares; they left him feeling like his soul had been ripped out. Neither of the dreams were good if he would be facing the blond soon. When it came down to it, if he couldn't bring Naruto around, the only way would be to kill or be killed. He would rather die, than live with no Naruto, but was it fine to leave Naruto this way?

Sasuke sighed, no matter how he looked at it; the end was not going to be good.

* * *

Jassin opened his eyes slowly and peered out the window. It was night again. He hadn't left Naruto's room in three days. He tried to turn and winced…he was really sore. He wished he could hate Naruto…but he couldn't. This wasn't sensei's fault; Orochimaru had made him like this. Jassin wished that the Uchiha had been able to make Naruto better. This wouldn't have been happening then.

Gritting his teeth he turned to see Naruto who was asleep. His face looked peacefully, not like the monster, he had been. Jassin reached out to trail his fingers across the blond's cheek. He kept back the overwhelming urge to cry…never in his dreams had he thought that Naruto-sensei, would rape him like this.

The blond stirred a little. Sweat collecting on his brow. "Please, Sasuke…don't…don't leave me alone again Sasuke…" he whimpered. Jassin wondered whether to wake him up. Naruto caught hold of his hand in a death grip. "They hate me…I don't want you to hate me too…I love you…Sasuke!"

The blond man's voice rose in pitch. Jassin, shook him. "Sensei…it's ok. He won't leave you…it's a dream!" he watched as red eyes snapped open, moving more towards their original blue.

Naruto touched the scar on his chest, slowly. He still was sleepy. Sighing he let go of Jassin's hand. Jassin could all ready see him falling asleep. He cradled the blond. "I'll protect you sensei…I'll always protect you!"

* * *

Sakura and Lee guarded the gates keeping an eye out for any activity. Everyone was very jumpy, some of the Suna scouts had come back with the news that an Orochimaru's army was heading this way. The two other scouts they had sent out this morning had not returned.

A sudden crackling of leaves and trees breaking was heard. Lee sounded the alarm. All the Konoha and Suna shinobi took their positions all around, making sure they hadn't left any side of attack out. Tsunade and Jiraiya called their summons, as did Sasuke and Sakura. All the shinobi tensed as the ominous sound grew nearer. Then the last of the trees fell, revealing Orochimaru on a large green and brown snake. He smirked at them all.

"My, my what a gathering…seems like the whole of Konoha and Suna have come to greet me. Oh look, its Sasuke-kun…how have you been? It seems I was right when I believed Naruto-kun had left you alive." Orochimaru showed a bit of his teeth.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Where is he? What did you do to him you bastard?"

"Temper, temper, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun will be here in a few minutes. As for what I did to him…wouldn't you like to know? Too bad, I'll be unleashing him on your stupid village…" Orochimaru waved his hands around, speaking clearly so all Konoha heard him. "I didn't do anything! Konoha hurt Naruto-kun and I'm just unleashing Konoha's creation on them…how ironic!"

At that moment, there was a poof of smoke behind Orochimaru's snake and a grating sound as something reared up in the trees. It was the purple anaconda Manda and on its head stood and grinning Naruto, behind him was a slightly agitated Jassin.

Tsunade stared and then she frowned and yelled out to him. "Naruto! What are you doing there baka! Get down here!"

Manda's head lowered so they could get a better view of the gorgeous Kitsune and could finally see the red slitted eyes. The blond's grin widened, his fangs resting slightly on his lower lip. "Tsunade baa-chan…that is what I used to call you, ne?" he smirked. "You're pathetic. I'm here with an invasion and you talk to me like the old times. I am not _Konoha's_ Naruto anymore. It would be foolish for you to behave so."

Tsunade stared at him, hurting at all the hate in his eyes. "Oh my god, what have we done? Can't we talk about this Naruto? You don't really want to attack your home would you?"

Orochimaru clicked his tongue. "Tsk…Tsunade. The moment you failed to protect him from his second rape, your bonds were broken. I'm the one Naruto cares for. Can't you see the hate in his eyes? He can't forgive Konoha for all the shame and bitterness they brought up on the poor boy."

"Damn right I can't." Naruto growled. He turned away and caught sight of dark eyes staring at him. He held the gaze…trying to figure what that nagging feeling that he had forgotten something was. He couldn't take it anymore. "Enough talk…this is a battle!" he turned to Orochimaru with a snarl.

Orochimaru moved so he could pat Naruto's head. "Fine, Naruto-kun. We can begin now…just a bit more patience." He said soothingly. Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya in fear. She couldn't believe that it was her little brother up there, eager to kill.

Before anyone realized what was happening, Manda struck, sending the hordes of shinobi scrambling for safety. Manda reared again, before plunging down. It worked like a signal, suddenly sound and mist nin were swarming into Konoha. Sasuke looked around, wondering how to lure the blond away from the village itself.

"Oi, dobe…if you want a real fight, then you should come for me. I don't intend to go slow on you, dead last!" Sasuke called out, as he spurred Shimo away from the village.

"Heard that, Manda? Let's go!" he started to follow when Jiraiya blocked his path. Naruto glared, hatred oozing out of his eyes. "You!"

The great toad looked him up and down. But for once he didn't have anything cocky to say. Manda hissed and spat furiously. Jiraiya gazed at his former student. "I always knew you'd become one of the best shinobi. But I never thought you'd be Orochimaru's lackey!"

"I won't have anyone talking about Orochimaru-sama like that. He was there for me…unlike you!" Naruto and Manda lunged for the toad. Gama Bunta jumped, twisting around to spit gobs of oil at them. Naruto grinned as he put up and shield, causing oil to fall like rain.

Then his hands formed a quick seal and huge bursts of chakra flew at the toad, who dodged two, but got hit by the last one. Bunta skidded a few meters away. Pulling out his dagger, Bunta charged at Naruto. Manda slithered away, his tail, crashing into the toad with force. Jiraiya jumped landing on Manda's head.

He and Naruto began to grapple. Jiraiya strained to keep up with the blond's bruising strength. "Naruto…are you sure about this? Is this what you wanted all along? The men who raped you were assholes for not being able to see the good in you. But what about the others? What about you're friends?"

"No one cared! No one even knew that something had happened. They didn't even notice I was away! They didn't care! Don't preach to _me_, old man!" Naruto yelled, rage coursing through his veins.

"That's because you didn't want them to know! They searched for a year and some of them searched for more…everyone missed you. The rest of the villagers helped too. Do you want to throw away your friends for Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked, realizing, Naruto's grip had weakened just a bit.

A bit of blue seeped back into the blond's eyes, before he suddenly screamed. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, you just want us to lose! SHUT UP!" he threw Jiraiya off Manda. Bunta caught the Sannin, breaking his fall, but it had still hurt a lot. Jiraiya found he couldn't move.

Naruto caught his head slightly, angry memories coming up to the surface. He caught himself from remembering further, if he did the voice would come as well, it always did. Taking a few deep breaths, he moved towards the place Sasuke had run to. It was a few feet away from the village.

Sasuke waited, trying to quell the tense feeling in his heart, he'd seen what Naruto had done to Jiraiya. Now the blond was advancing on him. The hate in Naruto's eyes tore through Sasuke. He would never forgive Orochimaru for this.

"Uchiha…what are you waiting for? Are you going to stand there and stare at me?" Naruto asked in a snide voice.

"You wish dobe. I couldn't lose to someone as gullible as you are!" Sasuke and Shimo jumped out of the way as the snake struck. Shimo whipped around and bit through Manda's tail. The snake hissed in pain and fury, turning to spit a gob of acidic poison at the wolf. It hit Shimo in the side, making him whine, as the acid burned him.

Naruto jumped off Manda, to the ground. He looked at the great snake. "Don't leave unless I ask you too, please. I'll still need you!" The snake agreed and moved away, not interfering as Naruto waited for Sasuke to come down as well, a challenge in his eyes.

* * *

Jassin plunged the sword in and received a spray of blood. They were evenly matched, the Konoha and Suna nins being better than the mist nins. He knew that they had a bigger army, but Konoha had better ninja's. He was killing automatically, Orochimaru's words about Naruto being raped still ringing in his ears. It explained a lot, it explained how Orochimaru could have so much power over the blond.

He cut another person down, and used the Jimen Tsutsumu no jutsu to finish off a few more nins. Images of the blond's smile and gentle touches still in his mind, they were replaced with the monster that had taken his virginity. Still fighting Jassin wondered if he was doing the right thing.

This Konoha place seemed like it could help his sensei, more then Otogakure ever could. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if the Uchiha hadn't turned up, but what was done was done. Now Jassin had to concentrate on doing what was right or at least what he felt was right. He saw Orochimaru fleeing from the battle, in the direction Naruto had gone. Jassin suddenly felt scared. He followed he Sannin, feeling something bad was going to happen. No one else noticed them.

* * *

Sasuke jumped down, readying himself to fight Naruto one on one. So it had come to this. He waited just a moment, before he rushed at the blond. They both went through a series of fast taijutsu. Sasuke gave a small smile, his training had paid off. At least he could match the blond's speed now. They both jumped back, watching each other warily. Sasuke decided to speak.

"Dobe, look at you. Have you looked in the mirror anytime? You've become a monster!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I was always a monster! All my life, I was a monster! Why do you think I had to go through the things I did? Why do you think my father" he spat that word. "Used me to host Kyuubi? I was fated to be a monster since I was born!"

"You sound like Neji, dobe! I used to think you were stronger than this!" Sasuke sneered. Then he recognized Naruto's seals and used Tsukiyomi. Naruto's Kurái Omoide hit him just as Tsukiyomi hit Naruto. Both writhed caught in a genjutsu. Sasuke having old memories brought up and living through them once more, Naruto having all the old good memories plaguing him. All the hate in his mind was being pushed out bit by bit. Naruto fought it, finally breaking through only to find Sasuke had managed to as well.

"You bastard!" Naruto howled and jumped at him. They scrambled in the dirt, each trying to throw the other off. Both had a grip on the other neck, both trying to strangle but not able to.

"Did that knock …some…sense into…you, dobe?" Sasuke panted. "Did that show you, how gullible you are?"

Naruto began growling softly. "Shut up…how dare you bring those memories back? Orochimaru-sama…"

"Orochimaru-sama, is using you…he's using to finish Konoha and then he'll kill you! Think rationally idiot!" Sasuke started to kick Naruto, trying to get him to submit.

Orochimaru stared at the scene below him. They were so caught up in their own little battle, that they didn't even notice his presence. He realized that Naruto was avoiding Sasuke's eyes. Another Tsukiyomi and he knew he would lose _his_ Naruto for good. The sight of the Uchiha brought up a burning anger.

He wanted the Uchiha gone, so what if Naruto went with him? The blond wasn't going to be of any further use, if he couldn't even bring himself to kill the Uchiha. He began to make the seals for his ultimate technique.

Jassin saw the seal Orochimaru was making and looked at the grappling men in horror. It was the Seikatsu Kesu (Life erasing) jutsu. It erased all trace of a person's existence, making it impossible to bring that person back to life, or use their body. Orochimaru didn't mind killing Naruto! He dashed forward towards the men. "SENSEI!"

Naruto was panting hard, trying to squeeze the life out Sasuke, when he heard Jassin's scream. Both the men looked up and saw a burst of white chakra flaring towards them. Naruto saw the whole thing in slow motion. Jassin throwing himself in front of them, trying to intercept the jutsu.

Naruto heard someone…he'd find out later that it as himself scream. "JASSIN…NO!" His student turned to regard him with a smile. He could just about hear what he said before the white light hit him and Jassin got slowly erased in front of his eyes. That sweet smile and too bright eyes fading into nothingness.

"_Follow your dream Naruto-sensei…" _the boy's last words stuck in Naruto's head as he stared at the empty spot in front of him. Then he looked up, making eye contact with Orochimaru. Something broke in him. Sasuke scrambled away, in time, getting away from the red chakra swirling around the blond as he screamed.

Orochimaru speeded away towards Konoha. Naruto followed him his form changing as he sprouted five tails. He could handle that much of the power inside him now. Sasuke as well as Manda and Shimo followed them.

* * *

Tsunade was fighting Kabuto when suddenly all the fighting stopped. Every shinobi froze in fear as the menacing chakra drew nearer. Suddenly Orochimaru burst out of the foliage, followed by a blazing Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…what are you doing? Are you really going to attack _me_?" Orochimaru called, standing on the head of one of his snakes. "I love you Naruto-kun…I'm the one that cared for you…"

Naruto growled. "You killed him! You killed my student…you wanted to kill me. You messed WITH MY MIND!" his voice sounded deep and like a bellow. He lunged at the snake and tore through it.

Suddenly the purple anaconda appeared. "Naruto-sama…let me fight with you! Feed me Orochimaru…I have wanted his blood all these years!"

Naruto leaped onto the giant snakes head. "I want to kill him first. I'LL KILL YOU!" Manda lunged at Orochimaru who leaped out of the way. Naruto shot a few chakra blasts at him, seething with Kyuubi's vile energy.

Orochimaru dodged and his tongue flew at the blond. Naruto snarled as it wrapped around his neck and increased the temperature of his chakra. Orochimaru let go with a howl as his tongue burnt.

Naruto laughed. "You think you can kill me like that? You were going to use me to get Konoha weren't you! Bastard! I'll give you a gift. I'll kill you with my father's favorite jutsu…a going away present." He held out his hand gathering chakra. "RASENGAN!" only this time it was a huge ball of chakra, bigger than a football.

Naruto leaped off Manda flying at Orochimaru with frightening speed. His eyes bored into the snake Sannin's, when suddenly, he felt his hand and rasengan sink into someone. He found himself gazing into the lifeless eyes of Kabuto's. He growled in frustration, when he saw Orochimaru standing to a side smirking.

"Hn. These minions com in very handy…I'll see you sometime Naruto-kun. And I'll kill you then. You foiled my plans for Konoha for the last time." With a whisper of dead leaves he was gone. Naruto freed his hand from Kabuto's body, the red chakra around him fading. He was bleeding in various places, five tails was a lot to handle. He couldn't heal himself, being drained of chakra for now. Slowly he turned back to face the numerous shinobi staring at him. He thought he heard Tsunade saying something. Turning to look at Sasuke, Naruto swayed and let darkness claim him. If he was to die now, then so be it. At least Jassin would be waiting.

* * *

A/N: this is not the end. I'll tell you when it is….don't forget I have promised a kind of happy ending. But I have a few more chapters to go for that. I felt like it was a pretty intense chapter. 14 pages, a lot longer than the usual. But anyway ow was it? I can't believe I had writers block for this chapter! Thanks a lot for reading so far…see you in the next update.

Taka


	10. Understanding

Chapter 10:

There was all this white fog…he knew there was something imperative he had to see. But the fog blocked his vision; he couldn't even see his own hand in front of him. He wondered if this was another time the tiny voice was going to invade his senses, but it didn't come. Naruto reached out, touching the fog that seemed too solid, feeling its texture he gripped it and began to tear. Pain screamed through his hands as it cut through him, but he managed it. Then he found himself standing in what used to be a lush green forest.

There was a white flash heading towards him. He titled his head, wondering what it could be and why his instincts were screaming for him to run. Then suddenly someone else jumped in, he was supposed to know this person…it was Jassin! He frowned not understanding what was happening…then Jassin turned to him with a smile.

He felt his gut wrench like something was going to go wrong. Jassin's smile was so weird…like it was the last time they'd see each other. He tried to cry out, as he watched the boy start to disappear.

* * *

"JASSIN…NO!"

Sasuke woke up as the cry ripped through the room. He saw that Naruto was awake at last, tears streaming down his face, blue eyes filled with pain. He reached for the blond who jerked away, staring at Sasuke with an expression Sasuke never wanted to see again.

"Naruto…calm down. It'll be ok…" Sasuke ventured to try to get Naruto to cool down a bit.

Naruto took a few deep breaths and then looked at Sasuke. "He did die, didn't he?"

Sasuke didn't want to hurt Naruto further, but he couldn't lie either. He wondered if he should try to hug Naruto again, but they way the blond was acting that wouldn't be easy at all. So he just nodded.

Naruto looked away, for minute swallowing. "So, what am I doing here? It is the hospital isn't it? In Konoha…?"

Sasuke just smirked. "Where else did you expect dobe? And what do you mean 'why are you here'?"

Naruto inhaled slowly. "Well, I'm the bad guy…I was one of Orochimaru's minions, so why would I be in Konoha?"

"Because most of the villagers saw you fight Orochimaru. And the council decided they'd rather have such awesome power fight _for_ them instead of _against_ them. You know how selfish they are…and well Tsunade refused to let you die." Sasuke stated, being his usual stoic self again.

"Figures. At least now they won't attack me. I wish you'd just let me die though." Naruto lay back down and closed his eyes.

Sasuke clenched his fists trying to hold in the anger he was feeling at that statement. He kept his face impassive. "You're alright now dobe, you've been in here for about three days. So you can leave if you want to."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when Sakura ran in. she hugged him. "Oh you're awake. How do you feel? I've been so worried about you! Let me check you up first!"

Naruto was quiet. Sakura threw a despairing glance at Sasuke, who looked away, just as silent. "You guys! Did you start arguing all ready?" she went on with prodding and checking the blond with her chakra. Then she wiped her forehead. "You're fine. You can go out. Tsunade wants to see you first. Sasuke will escort you there."

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke out. They didn't talk…Sasuke walking ahead, making no move to begin a conversation. Naruto looked around feeling weird as he walked through corridors he had sworn to destroy. Once they reached the office, Sasuke gestured for him to go in, before going in himself and shutting the door behind him.

Tsunade was asleep on a heap of papers again. Naruto had to stop the urge to yell and wake her up. He could never go back to being that person again, could he? He just watched as Sasuke shook her awake and glared at her.

Tsunade shuffled her papers about a little, trying to make believe that she hadn't fallen asleep. Then she looked up at Naruto. "Well, Naruto…how are you feeling?"

Naruto shrugged. "Fine I guess. Lets finish this talk please, I'm tired and I'd like to get some sleep."

Tsunade blinked, then she stared at him looking a bit hurt and sad. "Since you defected from Konoha to follow Orochimaru, we have to impose some rules. We all did see you fight him, but we want to make sure that you do not defect again, to side with Orochimaru or be alone."

"So, we will be watching you…you'll have an ANBU with you at all times. The council wants to make sure of your loyalty, before they give you too much freedom. You can roam up to two kilometers around Konoha with your escort." Tsunade was speaking in crisp low tones. "Your living arrangement; well since your apartment has been let out, you can't live there anymore. Sasuke salvaged your things, so I think you can find them at his home. You will be living with him…so I presume you can guess that he will also be your ANBU escort. That is all…for now. I'll contact you if there is anymore I need to tell you."

She gestured for Sasuke to leave them alone for a moment. Then she stood up and hugged Naruto. The blond stood stiff as a post, not knowing how to react to this. Orochimaru had never hugged him in a simple way like this…it had always been lust filled. Then he realized that Tsunade was crying. He looked down at her with surprise.

"Kusogaki…don't ever do that again, ok? I'm so sorry for not being able to help you and protect like I should have. I'm so sorry…and I'm sorry about your student too. He helped us a great deal in a way." Tsunade gave him a small smile.

Naruto closed his eyes; Jassin's death was still a very fresh wound. It hurt to talk of him. Then he put his arms around Tsunade too. "Thank you." He didn't know why he did it, but seeing someone willing to share his grief and actually meaning it made him thaw a little. Then he let her go and walked out.

* * *

They didn't speak until they reached Sasuke's home. Naruto realized that it hadn't changed much. Then Sasuke led him up to his room. Naruto walked in and his eyes widened. The room was painted a very light orange. His favorite 'babe' calendar was hanging on one of the walls…it was the newest edition. His frog quilt was on his bed and so was his small stove which he used to heat water for a midnight ramen snack. His gama purse was on the table with a number of his books and scrolls.

Naruto sat on his bed. Sasuke seemed to have arranged all his belongings in this room. He couldn't help feeling grateful that Sasuke had kept his childhood possessions intact. Going over to the drawer he found his diary. It was untouched, still closed the way he had before he had left. He ran his fingers lightly over it.

Then he heard the front door open and shut. He went downstairs to see whether Sasuke had stepped out and saw the brunette unpacking two steaming boxes of ramen from Ichiraku's. Then Sasuke brought out some chopsticks and handed a box to Naruto. They both sat down on either sound of the couch and put the TV on.

The light from the TV illuminated their faces as they watched the news. Sasuke's pale face looked ghostly in the flashing white light. Neither spoke, but both reveled in the sudden comfort of the then awkward silence. Naruto finished the ramen, just as Sasuke finished his. Naruto threw the empty cartons and Sasuke cleaned the counter. After which they both went to their rooms for the rest of the night.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep; the fact that Jassin had died to protect him, plagued him. He remembered what had happened between him and Jassin before they came to Konoha and it made him sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom and emptied the ramen he had consumed. But he had no relief when he was done…grief for Jassin's death, hit him again, making him curl up painfully.

He stood up and slipped out the window. He got past the guards easily and made his way to the patch of ruined forest. When he reached he collapsed on the spot where Jassin had disappeared. He clenched and unclenched his fingers in the dirt, trying to ease the assault of grief. Jassin had been one of the most precious people in his life and he didn't have that many anymore.

He remembered when he had first met Jassin…not as his teacher but when he was still 16. The boy was being trained by Orochimaru…and was the best in the ninja academy. It was one sunny afternoon, when Naruto had wanted to brood by himself…he hadn't been to sociable for a while. Then he'd seen this small twelve year old boy, sitting under a tree, holding a small kitten. Unlike most Otogakure students who would have tried to dissect it, this boy was cuddling it. Naruto watched as the boy looked around warily, trying to protect the kitty from the others.

Then he'd heard the boy laugh…it was a beautiful tinkling sound that had filled the entire clearing. Naruto had left then, he didn't want to see anyone else happy, while he was not. Surprisingly the boy had followed him. Then he had attempted conversation even though Naruto had tried to dissuade him. Finally as a last resort Jassin held out a small apple stuffed toy. He had explained that his mother had given it to him before he died and he wanted Naruto to have it as a token of friendship and to make him smile. So then Naruto had made his first actual friend in Otogakure, a friend that didn't bring out the rage in him, but had coaxed out the nicer side of him.

Then Orochimaru had given him Jassin as a student. Naruto had been delighted with the fast leaner and they'd gone out a lot, just the two of them. Naruto had taught him everything he knew and had even opened up a little bit to him. Though he guarded bits of his past, he did tell Jassin most of it. Jassin had never offered sympathy…he'd just given an understanding smile and changed the subject…but it had helped Naruto a lot more than sympathy.

He had begun eradicating the sweetness in Jassin, but it hadn't gone away too much. Even though Jassin played the part of a stoic young man in front of the rest of the residents of Otogakure, with Naruto he was his usual sweet self. Naruto let himself cry. He just let the tears flow, but the grief didn't go away or lessen. He wished he could just curl up and die too.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling uneasy. He softly padded towards Naruto's room and peeked in. uttering a muffled curse at the room being empty, he concentrated and tried to find the idiot's chakra. He sensed it, a pretty long way off and leaped out the window. He avoided the guards, almost merging with the night. Half way there he realized where he was heading. The spot where he and Naruto had fought…the spot where Jassin had died. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. So the dobe was brooding again was he? Sitting there all alone, refusing to share _anything_! Slowly, walls of anger began to build up on the already strong foundations of frustration and hurt.

After everything he'd been through Naruto, still refused to accept him, still refused to rely on him! Sasuke's fists clenched, Naruto would not be allowed to go on like this, and the dobe had to understand that Sasuke wasn't going to give up. This time though, Sasuke would drill it into his head!

He spotted the blond head a little way off. As Naruto came into view he could make out the tears streaking down his face and his dead look. He reigned in the anger, and walked to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder and crouched down to meet his eyes. They stared at each other for am minute.

"There's nothing you can do about this dobe! You need to stop brooding!" Sasuke's voice was level.

Naruto glared at him. "Leave me alone, Uchiha! If I want to brood I'll do it…you've got no say in the matter. I would think that you of all people would understand…I'd think that you of all people would allow me to brood in peace…you were doing it all the time…most of your life in fact!"

Sasuke's restraint crumbled a little. "This is exactly why I'm asking you not to! It's a waste of time and it only makes you depressed in the end! I'm offering to help you, why won't you accept it?"

Naruto smirked. "Why would I want your help? Like you _could_ help… you're pathetic Uchiha…you really should have left me to die. Then my troubles would be over and so would yours."

The slap took him off guard and Naruto went sprawling on the ground. Sasuke's eyes were filled with rage; he raised his hand again and hit the blond. "You asshole! You've been given another chance! Jassin took that hit to save you! To make sure you would live…not for you to pine away and die! That would be a waste of his life!"

Sasuke took a breath before continuing. "But no…you have to be a prick and sit and brood in the corner! Sometimes I don't understand you! Don't you feel the need to kick Orochimaru's ass for all of this? Or do you still blame me and Konoha? If you blame me then kill me, dobe…I wouldn't mind dying if that would give you the least bit of satisfaction! I'm sick of your pigheadedness! I'm sick of trying to get through to you…you're the one who's pathetic! You're the one who's so caught up in feeling sorry for yourself that you don't want to see things as they are! I hate you for being like this!"

Naruto stared at him, before catching hold of his collar and pushing him down on the ground. "Why don't you just let me go, Uchiha? It's tearing me up inside! Do you know what I did to him before he died? Before he came to Konoha? I did to him, what the Konoha nins did to me! I wanted to stop…I truly did, but I couldn't…it was like there was all this bitterness inside me…so I took it out on Jassin! He was the one person I cared for in Otogakure… he was my only fucking friend, I cared for him more then I did for Orochimaru-sama. I screwed that up as well! And…he still saved me. It should have been me who was dead, because I had finally turned into the monster they said I was!"

Sasuke tried not to let his shock show. So that's why Jassin's death was bothering Naruto so much… he heard Naruto's voice break, as the blond rolled away from him, burying his head in his knees and rocking back and forth trying to stifle his sobs. Sasuke reached out and slipped his arms around the blond.

"It's ok, dobe… it wasn't your fault! Orochimaru did something to you… I know its like you were evil, but he did brain wash you. Jassin knew that… he wanted to save you because he loved you. He saw something in you worth saving, like most of us do. You need to give us a chance; we can't prove anything to you, unless you give a chance to." Sasuke rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Naruto stopped sobbing and freed himself from Sasuke's arms. "What do you mean worth saving? The world really wouldn't change much with me gone…"

Sasuke shook his head, an irritated expression appearing on his face. "You idiot! When you left, it killed me and so many of your friends! Sakura cried for weeks, Tsunade wouldn't see anyone. Neji and Shikamaru walked around looking like death…Ino ate like mad; trying to get out of feeling depressed…Hinata was a wreck. Kiba and Akamaru tried sniffing your trail out every chance they got. We looked for ages! But you'd disappeared. It was only then we tried to move on, but nothing was the same." He trailed off.

Naruto just looked at the ground, not saying anything. Sasuke was silent too. After a while they lay back, trying to break another awkward silence which had descended up on them. Then Naruto glanced at the dark haired man.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Then Sasuke frowned. "You know dobe… why did you leave me here? You don't know how much that hurt… I'd tried so hard and so long to get you to understand. That was the last straw… I'd put in all my efforts to bring you to your senses, but you refused to listen! It hurt so fucking much, waking up to see Kakashi and Sakura… knowing that the next time I saw you would be in a battle. It hurt so fucking much that I had to kill another one of my loved ones… I still cared for Itachi, and I still loved you when I tried to fight you. Maybe I'm supposed to be grateful that you finally got it, but it's come at a high price, don't you think?" he couldn't help the outburst it had been festering there for so long! He was angry about it…he was angry about everything actually.

Naruto's face was impassive. Then he looked at the sky. "I don't think saying I'm sorry is going to help? It would have been much easier if I'd stayed when I came to Konoha with you. Jassin would be alive… but I couldn't. I believed very different things then and I learnt a tough lesson. So I have to say sorry…it's all I've got. I'm sorry I hurt you and everybody else… I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. But I don't regret going to Orochimaru…"

Silence enveloped them once more. Then Sasuke turned to Naruto, curiosity written all over his face. "Hey Naruto…. what did Jassin mean, follow you dreams?"

Naruto smiled a little. "I was thinking about it too and then I remembered. He meant this…" the blond rolled onto the dark haired man and kissed him. "I love you Sasuke…."

* * *

A/N: I'm stopping here. I got a lot more work to do on this, not going to say how much longer it'll be….it could end next chapter or maybe after a few more. College has begun and I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to write due to the time constraint. They want us to finish three novels and three plays in five and a half months along with phonetics and psych! So I'm sorry if I'm slower! Ja ne!

Taka


	11. Adjusting

Chapter 11:

Sasuke reached out sleepily, his arm coming to rest on an empty space in the bed. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up in panic wondering if Naruto had run again. He wrapped a sheet around him and ran downstairs….and sighed with relief.

The blond was in the kitchen wearing only his boxers, making miso soup. Sasuke watched him for a while trying to steady his breath, before going up to. Naruto looked up.

"Good morning, Sasuke. Thought I'd make breakfast…." He noticed the look on Sasuke's face. "I know what you're thinking Sasuke, but I can't go back to eating ramen full time…."

"I know…I was just wondering where you were." But Sasuke knew it would ages to get used to the new Naruto. It had been ok when he'd been with Orochimaru. But now that Naruto was his, all the changes stood out like white on black.

Naruto just nodded. "I'm not running away again Sasuke… you need to stop panicking."

"I know that! I think I'll take a quick shower ok?" Sasuke started to walk back. He sighed, yes they loved each other, but this was so hard… they were both extremely insecure. He stripped once he got to the bathroom trying not to think of all the shit. Naruto and he were together at last and they'd get through this somehow, but it seemed so hard to just let go and be affectionate.

The hot water washed over him, calming his nerves and getting him to relax. A knock on the bathroom door sounded. Then Naruto's voice came through the door, slightly muffled. "Sasuke, we need groceries…I'm going to get some all right?"

"All right." Sasuke called back. It was not all right… he was supposed to be guarding Naruto…but he knew if he didn't give the blond some space, he would combust.

* * *

Naruto stepped out. He really needed to go out more, for the last few days he'd rarely left the house, Sasuke was being extremely jumpy. Well, it wasn't his fault; he didn't want to lose Naruto once more.

He walked to the grocery store a block away from the Uchiha complex… why did Sasuke have to live so far away from everyone? He couldn't help wondering how they'd treat him now… the feared Kyuubi… of course the whispers began the moment he was seen, but no one dared say anything out loud like before.

The grocery store keeper had a huge fake smile plastered over his face. "What can I do for you Naruto-sama?"

Naruto wondered whether to grin like he used to before, but that wasn't him anymore… he doubted he could _grin_ sincerely at anyone, so he opted for a very tiny smile. "Well, I'll just pick up a few things for Sasuke and me."

He finished and the grocer waved him away quickly. He was about to make his way back home, when Kiba and Neji came up beside him. Kiba was the first to speak.

"Hey, Naruto…Tsunade sent us to look through Otogakure…. And we found this in your room. Don't worry no one looked through it, Sasuke told us to search you're room and bring the stuff back untouched." Kiba handed Naruto a huge box of clothes and other things.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"Yeah well, you wanna go have some ramen? My treat…?" Kiba asked. Neji was just quiet. Naruto glanced at him and then at Kiba.

"I don't eat too much ramen anymore…but why not?" he shrugged.

Kiba looked a bit surprised. He decided to get straight to the point. "Naruto, I'm still your friend all right! And you can come to me anytime you want. I'm not saying what you did was right… running is ok, hating is ok, but not taking all those chances was stupid. But then you went through some hard shit…so I'm just saying I'll be there for you ok?"

Naruto gave him a half smile… "Thanks man. Appreciate it. Why don't you and Neji come over now? Sasuke wants to take me to Ichiraku's so maybe if you guys came home, we could hang there…"

Kiba nodded and Neji followed. Naruto wished it wasn't so awkward. He cleared his throat. "Look, Neji, I'm sorry about attacking you that badly last time…."

Neji shook his head. "Why didn't you come back? We were willing to let you come back, but did it have to take a war to make you realize? We had a number of casualties…a part of my squad were killed! Your student was killed…I don't know if I can forgive you Naruto."

Naruto felt his throat constrict like it did every time Jassin was mentioned. He swallowed. "I know that!" his voice was harsh. "I know all that! I can't bring them back, but I can try not making those mistakes again!"

"Easy to say that, when you're alive and well isn't it?" Neji couldn't hold his anger back. He wished he hadn't when he saw Naruto's head snap up to look at him, hurt evident in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to be alive… I don't want to be alive, but Jassin gave up his life for me, after I avenge him I can die peacefu…."

"So this is where you are dobe? I was wondering if you'd run off again. I need to go train… you want to come?" Sasuke's voice interrupted.

Naruto turned to look at him. "I was talking to Neji about…"

"I don't care…do you or do you not want to come?" Sasuke began to walk off.

"But Sasuke-teme! I have to put these in the house…."

"Then we'll go by the house, hurry up."

Naruto watched him for a while, before sprinting after him, leaving Kiba and Neji to look on.

* * *

Training was extremely tiring. Sasuke suddenly seemed tireless and his blows were very fast, apart from being hard. Naruto panted as he tried to keep up, he was still a bit weak from the way he'd used himself up at the battle. He looked up to see Sasuke coming at him with a fast kick and tried to block, but it hit him squarely on the chest, pining him against a tree.

For a moment they just looked at each other. Then Sasuke bent forward, capturing Naruto's lips in a kiss. Naruto's eyes snapped open as Sasuke's tongue ruthlessly invaded his mouth. Naruto placed his arms around Sasuke's shoulders trying to brace himself against its assault, but they ended up tumbling to the ground.

Sasuke pulled away, looking down at him, a fierce light in his eyes. "You're mine! I am not letting you go ever! Do you understand dobe?" he kissed him again, sucking hard on Naruto's tongue, making the blond whimper softly for more.

Sasuke switched, latching on to Naruto's neck, letting his tongue glide over the soft skin beneath his teeth. He swirled it over the throbbing vein, and sucked hard. Naruto moaned tearing Sasuke shirt off. "I know I'm yours.." he whispered into the dark haired man's ears.

"Then why do you keep talking of death, dobe?" Sasuke slid his hands down the other's back… "Every time you open your mouth you talk of leaving me…" he undid Naruto's pants, his was not the time for too much foreplay, and then he searched for the lube in his pocket. Naruto said nothing, focusing on their love making.

Sasuke lubed his fingers and placed them against Naruto, he wanted to try being top again, if Naruto would let him. The blond nodded, and Sasuke slipped the finger in, searching for the bundle of nerves. But he needed to talk to Naruto too. "No answer for me, dobe?"

"You don't understand…I would never leave, but I need to avenge Jassin, nnnnnnnnnhhhhh…if I die then," Naruto let out another strangled moan, as Sasuke placed his lubed cock at his entrance.

Sasuke pushed in, groaning softly as he entered. "I will not let you go…every time you leave you come back completely different!" he panted softly before beginning to move, fast. "You don't understand how much I love you…you're just being so fucking selfish here. How long are you going to keep hurting me?"

"God, Sasuke! Uhhhh! I don't want to hurt you… let's forget about this…" Naruto groaned, as Sasuke stroked him. "I love you too… but Orochimaru comes first!"

"You're just going to follow the same path I did? Live, your, fucking, life! Live it with me… please…" Sasuke let pleading fill his voice at the end. It was a miracle he hadn't broken by now.

"I am living it with you, Sasuke…" Naruto clutched Sasuke's shoulders, digging his nails as he was driven closer to the edge. Then Sasuke hit his prostrate hard, making scream as he came. He squeezed Sasuke, until the dark haired man followed him crying out his name.

They panted in silence for a while, and then Sasuke pulled out, getting up to pull his clothes on. He looked thoughtful like he had something on his mind. Naruto wondered what was going on…but let it go, pulling his own clothes on.

They made their way back home in silence, Naruto curious and Sasuke quiet. Naruto watched the way Sasuke got dirty looks. It was weird how everyone was giving him the fake smile now and Sasuke the dirty looks. Sasuke ignored them, not seeming to care.

They met the gang as they passed by the pub, Floating Leaf. "Naruto-kun! Uchiha-kun! Come join us! Let us celebrate the youthful pleasures of alcohol and food!"

The men looked over at Lee, before walking over to the group. Everyone shifted, making space for the other two. Sakura hugged both of them. Naruto glanced at Neji who looked away. Naruto sighed and filled his cup with the strongest sake.

Kiba smiled and hugged Hinata close. The dark haired girl smiled at Naruto, warmly. "I'm glad you're back with us, Naruto-kun. It's been a while since; Sasuke-kun was so sociable."

Sasuke glared a little, but then returned to talking with Shino, about patrols and how to strengthen them. Naruto just stared at his sake cup, feeling awkward. Suddenly something was thrust under his nose. He looked down at an invitation.

"I'm sure you can make it to our wedding next week Naruto…I've been wanting to give you this for a long time, but then you were pretty busy these last few days." Sakura beamed at him.

He smiled back. "So you're getting married…the world sure is changing, ne? But then I always knew you and Lee would get together, you are a lucky bastard." Naruto smiled at them both.

"Yes I know, Naruto-kun! My utter devotion has paid off! You were right when you told me not to give up, all those years ago. I'm eternally grateful to you and may your youth shine forever, how ever old you may get!" Lee pumped a fist in the air.

Naruto just shook his head. "Of course it will, Lee…I'm only twenty!" he took another gulp of sake…it was his tenth cup, because he was downing it, cup after cup. He started to feel a little light headed. "But then you were always like this! God I missed this…" he gave a heavy sigh. "You know something, I missed you all…I tried not to, but it didn't work…"

The table had a one a little quiet, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. He gave a weird grin and continued. "It hurt, but then it felt right to hate you…more sake…I'm glad you're all ok…" he filled his cup once more. "Orochi-sama said that you were bad…he told me to believe him…but I love you all" he gave a happy grin at that.

Sasuke took the cup from his hand. "Let's get you home…you're blabbing dobe." He picked Naruto up and nodded to the others. Naruto suddenly grabbed him, kissing him hard. Sasuke pulled away a little embarrassed.

"We'll be going; he's got a little too much on his mind." Sasuke dragged the blond out. What the blond had said wasn't wrong, but then it wasn't the time to bring Orochimaru up. The way the Hyuuga's face had gone, when the subject had been brought up, was indication enough. All of them had lost some men, to Orochimaru and it was only because Naruto was they're friend that they had been silent.

Sasuke realized that he had to think of some way to keep Naruto by his side. Some way to make him forget, to make him realize how important he was to Sasuke. And then it hit him.

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself, cuddled up with Sasuke. The brunette was awake, looking at him. Naruto moaned a bit and snuggled a little more. Trying to soak up the yummy body heat. He looked at Sasuke, who was a little distant.

"Sasuke? What are you thinking of?" he blond asked, running a hand through the dark locks.

Sasuke caught his wrist and held it fast, he was breathing a little faster and then he looked into Naruto's eyes. "Live your life with me, Naruto…"

Naruto frowned. "I told you, I am! What the hell do you mean by…?"

"I mean, marry me, Naruto…"

* * *

A/N: hope that was ok? Everything was sleep-written, due to copious amounts of work and suck like hope you like it! Ja!

Taka


	12. Happiness a possibility?

Taka: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!**

A/N: hey people, we're back! this is going to have a bit of angsting so be prepared!

**Important: I have to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me, even though the updates have been delayed for so long! It's really helped me a lot and I'm sorry I can't thank you all one by one! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

Chapter 12:

"M…marry you?" Naruto stared at the dark haired man as though he was out of his mind.

"Yes, Naruto marry me…be mine, lets just be together, share the same name and live together forever. No more running, we'll just share everything and work at this relationship…"

Naruto turned away. "I don't know…we….can you give me some time?"

Sasuke looked a little annoyed, but then bowed his head. "If that's what you want. I'll take a bath now…please don't go out without me, today. We might get into trouble."

Naruto watched him walk away, dazed. He stared at the sheets; marry Sasuke? He closed his eyes, he wanted to. Of course he wanted to…just to hold that dark haired man in his arms and breathe in his scent. But he shook his head, no…living with Sasuke was one thing… but marrying him?

He was too soiled for that. It was ok; to just have sex, but marrying meant completely accepting Sasuke's love… meant belonging to Sasuke and no one else. He'd just be burden and if he died fighting Orochimaru, it would mean pain for Sasuke…

Naruto changed into some clothes, disobeying Sasuke's order to stay in. he stretched and then jumped out of the window. He landed softly and then dusted himself off. He decided he'd think about it later….right now he wanted a mission. And he wanted to convince Tsunade to give him one.

* * *

Tsunade stared at him. "You want a mission? Naruto it's too soon for that! The council…"

"I don't care what the council says!" he cut her off. "When I was with Orochimaru…I got into a habit. Whenever I was frustrated, I sparred with someone…a death match. And right now I'm frustrated. I'm dangerous…I can't spar with anyone here…unless there's someone you want dead."

Tsunade stared at him. The old Naruto would never say that, but this one seemed to have a dead, determined look in his eye. "What kind of mission do you want?"

"Anything with strong people in it….I don't want to have to hold back." Naruto titled his head to one side.

Tsunade stare at him before handing out an A-class mission. It was to find a group of rogue nins….the leftovers of Akatsuki. Naruto smirked devilishly as he felt the anticipation flowing over in him. He wanted to kill those bastards…his long standing enmity with the Akatsuki had made hunting a lot of fun.

Tsunade gulped at the way the blond's eyes glinted. In a minute he was gone. Biting her lip, Tsunade called out to one of the shinobi's to ask Uchiha Sasuke to meet her immediately.

* * *

He could smell them…his tongue snaked out, wetting his lips. If he had been younger his eyes would have been red and Kyuubi would have taken over, but now since they had merged, all that happened was a strong blood lust. He growled to himself softly, peering at the group of nins huddled in front of a fire. Naruto almost sighed…these were the minions. After all Itachi was gone and Naruto himself had taken out Deidara and Sasori.

The others had disbanded. When Tsunade had given him this mission, he'd thought he'd be dealing with more dangerous ones. Smirking about how he had expected too much, Naruto attacked. The attack was fast and gory. _Naruto_ had no idea what he was doing; he just wanted to be less frustrated.

When he finished, he just stood there, unseeing, drenched in crimson blood. He didn't want to come out of that trance, he didn't want to look around… didn't want to see what he'd done…see what he'd become. _You're covered in blood Naruto-kun…you like it don't you? You've finally become the monster you swore not to…_

"Naruto…"

The voice snapped him out of his trance and yanked him away from Orochimaru's voice that seemed to whisper in there. He looked up to see Sasuke giving him the usual blank stare. His voiced cracked as he spoke. "Sasuke?"

The dark haired man just glared. "I thought I told you not to go anywhere without me, dobe? Since when have I had to repeat myself twice?"

Naruto bristled. _Since you became my toy, bastard_ was on the tip of his tongue, but he held back. "I felt like going on a mission, bastard. It's not good to keep jounins cooped up!"

"Whatever. Your mission is over…Hokage sent me to escort you. She said something like 'tell him _that_ time is near…' She said you'd know what she meant…also she wants to talk to you…" Sasuke informed him, turning around like he expected the blond to follow.

Naruto frowned sullenly as he followed the other young man out. They walked in silence for a while. Then Sasuke looked at him a little mockingly. "Sulking, dobe?"

Naruto's head shot up at that. He glared at Sasuke angrily. "Of course not, teme! I don't have time for things like that…"

Sasuke just gave him a disbelieving smirk. Silence once more…and then… "How about we get something to eat, huh dobe? After all, you ran off with out lunch and it's almost evening now…"

Naruto mulled over Sasuke's olive branch. Then he gave the other a small smile. "Ok then. But can we go home first? I need to change…" suddenly Sasuke shoved something at him. He realized they were a change of clothes.

"Change quickly dobe…"

Naruto started to change going through what Sasuke had brought. Black jeans, black wife-beater, black boxers and…wait a minute…an orange button up shirt. He looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"Thought it would go well. We're going to this nice restaurant…you leave the shirt unbuttoned. It'll give you a splash of color." Sasuke shrugged looking bored.

Naruto looked pained. "Sasuke…I can't go back to being…"

"I'm not asking you to do that. I'm just asking you to wear some color because it'll do you good. Look at _me_…I'm wearing some color too…" he pointed to his outfit. Blue jeans and a light blue shirt.

Naruto wondered how he hadn't realized. He finished changing trying not to notice Sasuke's eyes which were looking over him. Then they made their way into town.

* * *

It was a small restaurant, but cozy. It was done up in nice warm colours, they served warm sake and the food was delicious. It served Chinese food as well. Sasuke had ordered meat dumplings, and the spices in it almost made Naruto cum. Then they had ginger chicken, fried rice and finished with darsaan for dessert.

Naruto felt happy and peaceful for the first time in many days. Sasuke was just keeping the conversation light, they were gossiping like old women about their friends. It just made Naruto forget that he was an outsider. Sasuke also asked for some jasmine tea…when Naruto crinkled his nose he had actually grinned…even if it was a small grin.

"Dobe, you need to taste the flavour. Swirl it around in your mouth, it's a gentle drink…so don't gulp it down." Naruto had tried doing that and had actually begun to like the tea.

After they finished, he and Sasuke had gone to Mt. Hokage, and just sat in silence looking at view. That was when Naruto wondered if he could ask Sasuke…what Sasuke really thought when he had seen Naruto standing their drenched in blood, earlier in the day…so Naruto who was still Naruto somewhere at the back of his mind, asked him.

Sasuke looked thoughtful. "All right I'll be honest. I think that it is something you need to get under control, but then I understand that it's hard. You were with Orochimaru for so long…even I picked up some habits when I was under him, I can understand that you would have gone through a lot more being there for so long. So I guess, I didn't think it was horrible or anything….those men would have been killed any way."

Naruto stared at him for a while, before turning back. "So you didn't mind?"

"I _did_ mind, but I _understand_. It's up to you to decide whether you want to control it or not." Then Sasuke bent down and kissed the blond softly. They kissed like that for a while and then poofed back to Sasuke's house. They continued to kiss.

Naruto wasn't in the mood for sex…but he was willing if Sasuke wanted to. But then apart from kissing his neck, Sasuke just cuddled into him. Naruto heard the dark haired man whisper a question. "Can we just…stay like this tonight? You know…not do anything?"

Naruto nodded, burying his face into Sasuke's chest. He heard Sasuke's small sigh, and promptly fell asleep. Sasuke just held him, listening to his breath, enjoying the warm contact. He sent a message to Tsunade saying that Naruto would visit her tomorrow.

* * *

The blond sat at the lake stretching his legs. He was confused about last night's intimacy. Sasuke had not brought up the question of marriage again. He was still in two minds about it. He loved Sasuke…but what if marrying Sasuke, put the man in danger? What if Sasuke really hated that he was so spoilt? Sasuke should be marrying someone pure…

He turned as he heard someone and saw Shikamaru; with someone he hadn't seen in ages… "Gaara…"

"Hey there Naruto…"

They both sat down next to him. Shikamaru smiling to himself asked softly. "So what are you pondering about?"

Naruto thought about denying, but realized that the other two would see through that. "Sasuke asked me to marry him."

"That's good ne? I still don't understand what you're worrying about…" Gaara stated, watching the sunset.

"I have a lot to worry about. Marrying him, might put him in danger. After all I am going to dealing with Orochimaru. And I can't bear the thought of putting him danger…" the blond sighed, burying his face in his hands.

Gaara shrugged. "I still don't see why that's a problem. It's not like Sasuke is some civilian. He's shinobi and it's always going to be dangerous. Sasuke dealt with Orochimaru, before. He'll deal with it again."

"But…"

"Let everything out, Naruto. Tell us what exactly is bothering you." Shikamaru said, still staring at the red tinted clouds.

"Well…Sasuke should marry someone pure. I'm…spoilt. I've been with Orochimaru so long that some of these horrible habits have been ingrained in me. Really bad habits. I have no idea who I really am; I can never go back to what I used to be. I don't want to hurt Sasuke more. I don't want Sasuke to hate me." Naruto blurted everything.

Shikamaru and Gaara looked at each other. Then Gaara shrugged. Shikamaru muttered about it being so troublesome and turned to Naruto. "I'm going to answer all your questions at one go, so listen. _Sasuke_ was with Orochimaru too. He learned bad habits too! Sasuke can't marry anyone _pure_ because of two reasons…he loves you and he's spoilt, as you put it, himself. Sasuke will not hate you…ever. You should all ready see that after everything you put him through. You've both never really given up on each other. You really compliment each other as a team. You've both been with Orochimaru and seen what he can do. Both of you have been through so many life changing situations, that going back to what you _were_, is not an option. Have you ever thought about what Sasuke went through when you weren't here? You guys can actually be happy. "

"So like Shikamaru says…there really is no problem. You've been given another chance to be together…for a little while at least…to share your love and announce it to the world and to share your everything. You can take this chance, but you're too caught up in _self pity_. You stay like this…then you'll just _waste_ away and so will he. You need to make up your mind." Gaara completed.

Naruto stared at them, before nodding. "Yeah, so I have. Maybe I'll have to say yes…give the bastard something to think about. Thank you."

Gaara shrugged. Then just as Naruto was leaving, he called out to him. "Hey Naruto…did you know I'm Kazekage? The title of Hokage isn't lost, you know? You just have to convince people that you're back…."

Naruto suddenly smiled. A real smile…soft smile. "Yeah…"

* * *

He sent Tsunade a message that he would definitely meet her, the next day. Then he hurried home. He stopped at that thought…_home_, his and Sasuke's home. When he entered he saw that Sasuke had all ready set their places at the dining table.

They ate in silence, Naruto wondering when to bring up the matter. He waited till he and Sasuke turned in after watching some TV. He lay in bed, waiting. He could hear Sasuke changing, could imagine what it looked like, his clothes slithering to the floor. Again when Sasuke came, he seemed to want to hold Naruto…no sex.

Naruto snuggled up to him, wondering how to word it. Then he grinned against Sasuke's chest. The dark haired man looked down and got the sincere full blown grin on Naruto's face. Then the blond spoke.

"You know what, teme? You remember that really important question you asked me?"

Sasuke's heart leaped into his mouth. "What question dobe?"

"I can't be bothered to tell you if you don't remember. But for when you do…it's a yes."

"You mean you want to marry me? Didn't you have doubts?"

"Well, I realized since we're both fucked up, it wouldn't matter. This way we'll keep each other sane. And well, I love you."

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too." They both snuggled, feeling the mutual happiness coursing through them, just content to know that they were going to be happy for however long they could.

* * *

A/N: I liked how I ended this chapter. And to have Shikamaru and Gaara sermonize…reminds me of some of my friends! Hope you liked it. It will be updated of course. Let's see where this goes! Ja!

Taka


	13. IMPORTANT!

This is an important author note! This story got nominated for the Naruto Fanfiction Awards, in the category of Romance, for which I am eternally happy. The voting starts from November 2nd onwards, so please vote for me!! I'm counting on you guys because two of you made this happen!! Arigato!!

And the next chapter is going to up, really soon!! By 5th November atleast, since I'm going to be away for a while!! Thank you all!!

Here's the URL and well go to the vote button and start voting!! http // nfa . narutofic . org / index . php

Don't forget to remove the spaces! My two other stories The Bastard in the AU section and Learn to Love in the Romance section have been nominated as well!


	14. Getting Married

Chapter 13:

The news of Uchiha's marriage to Uzumaki reached everyone's ears soon enough. It also reached a certain Sannin's ears. Tokuyama flinched as the bowl shattered right next to his ear. He whimpered a little staring at his master's twisted face.

"O…Orochimaru-sama…is something wrong?" he wondered what wrong he had done. His master had asked him if he had heard anything interesting and he had related a bit of gossip, that he had picked up, while strolling through Fire country.

The Sannin glared at the cowering man. "Where did you hear this?"

"Everyone in Fire country is talking about it. Some Konoha ninja were talking about how they knew it had to happen…please don't be angry, Orochimaru-sama." The man stood up shakily, still leaning against the wall.

"You are dismissed." Orochimaru waited till the man had left before giving way to more anger; all of which was directed at Uchiha Sasuke. The sole reason which had lost him everything! Naruto had been so well trained until that bastard had ruined all his hard work.

Orochimaru sighed, trying to make plans. He didn't have as many strong ninja as he used to. He would never admit it, but he missed the blond container. After all six years was a long time to spend with someone and something had to have built up? Orochimaru thought of himself as the person who shaped Naruto. He looked at Uchiha as the person who stole Naruto from him. Naruto and Jassin would have been the perfect warriors if only Uchiha hadn't turned Naruto into a soft person.

Orochimaru had tried to kill Naruto because he'd thought that the boy had gotten too mellow…that he would be a burden but now he just wanted the blond back. He knew it wasn't love…it was just possessiveness. He wanted to see the Uchiha squirm and pine to death, as the blond was taken away from him! In the darkness of the room, Orochimaru smiled. His smile widened into a grin and then flowed into laughter. Oh yes…he was looking forward to seeing Naruto-kun.

* * *

"I like the white one…I don't see why you don't want to wear it!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"That's because me and Sasuke don't have a definite role! I don't want to be the BRIDE! I top Sasuke as much as he tops me, its equal footing! If I wear bloody white, it'll give the bastard ideas!" Naruto glared at the offending white suit.

"All right fine! Don't swear so much ok? So what, you're going to wear black too? Why don't you guys just get married traditionally? Wear kimonos or something!" Sakura yelled back, getting a little angry.

"No. I don't want to wear a kimono… I prefer trousers. Why can't Sasuke wear white? He can be my bride, it'll be much easier!" Naruto grumbled checking out a black tux, at the far end of the rack.

"I am not wearing white, dobe… yeah let's just wear kimonos…" Sasuke strolled towards them wearing his trademark smirk.

"I like this one. It's cool!" Naruto pulled out a black tux, with a black shirt and white bow tie. "See it's got that touch of white. You can wear one with a white shirt. That's all. We're equal then….we both have a touch of virgin white!"

Sakura snorted. "Virgin white? Everyone in this village knows you're not virgins….we've heard you going at it often enough. At your volume, people from the Water country would have heard you as well…."

They both had the grace to blush a bit. Sasuke agreed with Naruto and they went to the wedding gown store and waited for Sakura to pick up her dress. She was getting married tomorrow and they were getting married in four days time.

Then Sakura dragged Naruto to the press to see about the invitations which had to go out to a lot of people. Naruto and Sasuke decided they would forget the traditional gold and cream and went for a funky one with a black background and dark blue print. After that they posted the invites and went to Lee and Sakura's house.

Naruto collapsed onto an armchair. "See this is why living together is better! We've been on our feet since seven! If we were living together, then we'd have all the joys of marriage without having to run around so much!"

Sakura smiled at him. "Marriage is hard work, Naruto. It's supposed to be the ultimate test of love actually… so it just depends on whether this is worth it…"

Naruto sobered up when she said that. _Yeah it's worth it. Sasuke's worth a lot to me…_ he smiled too. "Yeah… I guess. But I still can't wait for it to be over and done with!"

Sasuke smirked. "Ne, Naruto…you're such a softy under that tough exterior! Never would have thought it!"

Naruto shook his head. "Only for you, Sasuke…only for you!" He grinned as Sasuke stood up to help Sakura with dinner. Naruto was an OK cook, but then since he didn't have to do it so much at Otogakure, he hadn't been able to perfect it.

Lee turned on the TV and they watched Yu Yu Hakusho, which was Lee's favorite anime because of all the fighting. At one point, Naruto could feel frustration building in him… why didn't Kurama kill his opponent? The dude could it in precisely three moves.

"Damn you! There's an opening, why don't you bloody take it? Come on Kurama don't just stand there, do you want to die?" he burst out, shaking his fist at the TV with a frown. Then he looked around to see the other three staring at him.

"Dobe… did you just whine?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "N…no I did not! You're imagining things! I do not whine!"

Sakura's face broke into a grin. She put on a mock serious expression and said in her doctor voice. "Well what have here? The symptoms show that Naruto's joy of living and obliviousness seems to be returning…"

Lee nodded, before jumping on the blond and hugging him so he couldn't breathe. "Naruto-kun's YOUTH has RETURNED… the FLAME STILL BURNS WITHIN…!"

"It won't be burning much longer, if he doesn't get any air to breathe. Could you please stop endangering my fiancée's life?" came Sasuke's voice. He had returned to finish stirring whatever it was that he was stirring.

Lee let go, turning red with shame, while Naruto's purple-ish blue colour faded. "Naruto-kun, I apologize, I did not mean to squeeze you to death."

Naruto cleared his throat, sucking in a few deep breaths. "Well, it's all right… I'm ok. Gosh I wonder what your children will be like…" he said standing up with a grin, hoping against hope he did not live to see the little terrors…

At that moment Sakura came in beaming. "Wonder no longer, you'll know in six months time. Lee and I wanted to tell you… I'm pregnant!"

Sasuke dashed in at that moment to catch his blond fiancée who'd fallen forwards… he had fainted in shock…or fear… of Lee's children…wow!

* * *

Sakura's marriage went of without a hitch… the sky was cloudy, as it was monsoon, but not a drop of rain marred the ceremony. The reception went off without a hitch. Sakura and Lee's carriage drove off into the sunset, which this was not imagined. Naruto watched them go; he couldn't believe that he would be going through the same thing in three days time. He turned to find Sasuke waiting for him and gave him a small but genuine smiles…genuine smiles were rare for him nowadays. His fiancée gave him a look and started to walk back home, Naruto sighed and followed.

When they got home, Naruto went to his room. Sasuke declined to follow him, apparently understanding his need for some alone time. Snuggling down into his orange comforter after throwing off his suit jacket, Naruto let his thoughts go and took a bit of time to glance around. It would take time for him to get use to these bright colours once more…it wasn't that he didn't like them, but it felt out of place and jarring. However you looked at it, Naruto had changed and he preferred dark or pale colours to bright ones.

Thankfully Sasuke had decided to paint their bedroom a nice pale blue. They'd decided to move into the master bedroom, which once had been Sasuke's parent's room. Sasuke had started renovations, not wanting to sleep in his parent's room he way it had been. Itachi's room had been demolished and made larger, converted into a gym for them to work out when they didn't spar or felt like letting off steam.

The large room where his parents had been killed was demolished completely. Sasuke had absolutely no idea what to do with it! Converting it into anything or using it would be sacrilege. Naruto felt happy that he had influenced the dark haired man to forget the past…that he was the reason for Sasuke moving on at last. This renovation was long overdue.

The house was done up in a 'bachelor pad' sort of way. Both being guys, didn't want too many useless things lying around. They just painted different rooms in different colours and went for metal and wood furniture. Even their cutlery was just warm and earthy. Sakura wasn't too happy about this, but Naruto had pointed out, that 'warm and earthy' was fine, and that they would most probably not ever use pink or pretty!

All said and done things were going fine. But Naruto wondered if it would all work…if this marriage would work. The moment they'd fallen in love, Sasuke had had to give up his dream of repopulating the Uchiha clan. And even after everything they'd been through Naruto had an inkling of doubt whether Sasuke would be content with just him and no children. They hadn't discussed the matter yet, and Naruto wondered what the outcome would be if they did.

His train of thought shifted to Orochimaru. He idly mused on where the snake would have got to…he'd have to hunt him down soon; it wouldn't do to let him gather minions once more…he did that way too fast! Naruto sighed, he still had to avenge Jassin, a snake like Orochimaru shouldn't be allowed to live. His eyes gleamed as he imagined various scenarios where he murdered Orochimaru…tortured him, hurt him, and turned him loony…

A knock on his door sounded, bringing him out of his murderous musings. The door opened to reveal Sasuke who sauntered in and threw himself down next to the blond, seemingly unaware that he'd stopped 'important' thoughts. He seemed to have changed into more comfortable clothes. Naruto scowled and shifted to make more room for the dark haired man. The smirk on bastard's face was enough to know that Sasuke had some idea of his thoughts and had thought it best to intervene. He snuggled closer to the blond and slipped a hand under his white shirt, lightly tracing the pattern of the seal that had been there before the dobe had merged with Kyuubi. Naruto ignored the fires that those fingers lit wherever hey touched his skin.

Sasuke buried his face in the blond head. He whispered something. "Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke…"

Naruto jerked, unaware that his had had hit Uchiha's nose. "What?"

Sasuke rubbed his nose with a frown. "I said, Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke, dobe…that's what you'll be soon…"

"What do you mean teme? Why should I take your name? Why can't you be Mrs. Uzumaki Naruto? After all _you_ were the girl when I took your virginity!" Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sasuke sighed. "Guess like we're going to have problems with this…"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "I have an idea! You be Uzumaki Sasuke and I'll be Uchiha Naruto…that way we solve all problems…"

Sasuke shook his head. "That defeats the purpose, Baka! I…well I wanted us to share a name… have someone who belongs to me…someone I belong too…"

Naruto looked at him, blue eyes unfathomable. Then he grinned. "I feel the same… then why don't we try this…and I'm making a sacrifice here ok, so listen attentively…"

He bent down to whisper something in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke listened, a small smile forming on his lips. Then he nodded, letting Naruto capture his lips in a kiss. By the aggressive way the blond kissed, he knew he was going to bottom that night. He sighed and gave in to the blond.

* * *

Sasuke looked into the mirror and gulped. In five minutes he would be getting married to the dobe! No one knew, but under his shirt he'd worn all his good luck charms, making sure that everything would go well… there was a knock at the door and Kiba steeped in grinning at the look on the Uchiha's normally stoic face. The dog man grinned and patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine buddy. Slap a smile or a pleasant expression before you get out there you looked like a cornered rabbit!" Kiba seemed to find great amusement in it and grinned, the Uchiha's death glare having no effect seeing he all ready knew what the man was feeling.

"So…" Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kiba shook his head a bit. "Well, everything's ready. You should meet Naruto at the aisle in about 60 seconds. One of the girls we come here to get you!"

Meet him at the aisle. That was another one of Naruto's hare-brained ideas… that they don't do the 'bride' walking up the aisle thingy, since there _was_ no bride! Instead they'd meet and both would walk up the aisle, equally and then be married. In a way Naruto was so difficult to handle, but Sasuke wouldn't have him any other way… "Gosh I'm feeling sentimental!" he said to himself in disgust.

"Yeah! I'm so glad I get to see these moments…after all it is being recorded!"

"What!" Sasuke looked round and saw a closet a few feet away was open slightly. Suddenly Lee burst out.

"I have recorded the scariest day of your youth! I have done that to Naruto as well, but Sakura said she'd do his! Ino is to care for you, but I don't know where she went!" Lee pranced around a little and Sasuke's face jiggled up and down in the camera, until Kiba told Lee about it.

Then Ino came running in. "It's time!" she said breathlessly and Sasuke forgot to breathe. He choked until Kiba pounded him on the back saying something about not dying on his wedding day!

The blond experiencing the same feelings, but on a lower scale. He was surrounded by Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Temari, TenTen and Sakura. He was ushered out hurriedly to get to the aisle on time.

Sasuke walked down feeling extremely nervous. He looked up and met azure eyes, the blond smiled at him. Sasuke thought he was going to faint and held onto his sanity. This wedding was making him a little too vulnerable. Moegi and her friend Hisana were the bridesmaids, Sakura was maid of honour and Lee was best man. Hinata and Kiba's daughter Hinamori who was two was flower girl.

Sasuke and Naruto stood next to each other then they gripped each other's hands and walked down the aisle. Tsunade started the ceremony and soon thy came to the vow part.

Sasuke went first taking a deep breath. "Uzumaki Naruto…we've really been through loads. When I think of you, I see sunshine…my sunshine. You lit up the darkest years of my life, stopping from doing stupid things and beat me up when you felt like it… no wait…you got beaten up… ok moving on. I can't pinpoint when I fell in love with you, but it was a really long time ago and I can't think of being with anyone else. When I asked you to marry me, I just felt more fear than I felt any other time… if you'd said no I would have…well let's not go there… um… Naruto, I'll be your till death do us part and after…I love you." He'd never said such sentimental shit in his life! But he meant all of it!

Naruto's was shorter. "Uchiha Sasuke… I hated you, envied you and wanted to be you…but now, I want to be yours instead! Yeah you're right, we've been through a lot, we were really alike and I don't think anyone understands me the way you do. and even after everything, if you can still say you love me, then I needn't be ashamed of saying I love you…because I mean it. I love you and yeah, we'll be together for always…"

The sundae blew her nose and wiped her eyes spoiling the moment, before continuing. "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke I now pronounce you, man and wi… well men who are married! You may kiss each other, but don't get too into it, I'll have night mares!"

They glared at her, before softly kissing each other. The Tsunade smiled. "I present the Uchiha Uzumaki couple. Uchiha Uzumaki Sasuke and Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto.

Cheers burst out with mutters of 'finally' lacing the crowds. The newly weds were swamped by the crowd. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was thanking people and shaking their hands, a small grin on his face. Sasuke wished he could just pick his husband up and cart him of for some wedding night love, but they still had to get through the reception and cut cake and lots of other stupid things. Sasuke didn't see why they had to cut the cake, but Naruto had said if they were gong to put so much effort into it, then they'd better have cake…and well Naruto was partial to cake.

Naruto looked over at his dark haired husband who was oblivious to the congratulations he was receiving…he saw a glint in those eyes and knew the night was going to be fun. Wow, he was married… and to Sasuke! Wow! He reached out, to rub Sasuke's arm, trying to jolt him back to reality!

The reception was at a pub, so people could dance and get drunk. And when not on duty, Konoha nins loved just that…which is why a lot of people who didn't like the couple came as well! Naruto and Sasuke had the first dance…they burnt the dance floor with their sizzling moves, Sasuke had to admit, he'd never seen Naruto like this, the blond was just so hot!

At about one in the morning, they were done with the partying. All the presents were left in one of the spare rooms for later. They stepped into their room together and looked at each other for a few moments. Then Naruto stepped forward, lacing their fingers together…"Hey there, shujin-chan!" (Husband)

"Are you the wife then?" Sasuke asked a glint in his eye. Naruto shook his head.

"Keep dreaming, Uchiha!"

"Yes I will, Uchiha!"

"Shit this doesn't work when I'm sharing you're name!" Naruto leaned forward gently kissing Sasuke. "You still owe me for letting your family name be the surname…you're definitely uke today!"

Sasuke sighed. He kissed the blond, slowly moving towards the bed. They both started to undress pulling of their clothes unhurriedly, trying to turn the other on… that turned into a contest as well. By the time they were done, they were both erect and desperately needing the others touch. But Naruto was slow and gentle, teasing the dark haired man, but it didn't last too long. They were both tired and needy. Naruto stretched Sasuke quickly, prepping him, before lubing his own cock. He aligned it with Sasuke's entrance, and slipped inside with one sharp thrust. Sasuke cried out as Naruto hit his prostate with that one thrust. Then they started thrusting at a feverish pace, Naruto panted trying to aim at the spot continually, wanting Sasuke to cum first. Sasuke moaned and writhed under him, lips parted, face flushed, a think sheen of sweat all over him. He came suddenly, shooting ribbons of cum onto their stomachs and Naruto followed soon after, collapsing on top of his new husband.

Then the blond got up, bringing a wet rag to clean them both up. He finished and lay down next to Sasuke covering them with a blue quilt. The dark haired man slipped an arm over him, burying his face in blond hair. "Finally… we finally belong to each other…"

Naruto held him tighter. "Yeah…we will, forever…" they fell asleep, safe in each other's arms, satisfied at long last, happy with their reward for everything they'd been through. They knew the peace wouldn't last forever, but for now…it was enough.

* * *

A/N: ok, sorry about the lemon ok? I was just getting into the mood when my friend Genna walked in and I had to stop. Then she killed the mood by talking about this teacher we hate…eeeewww! I had to wait until she left for the stationary store before I continued so I had a small time slot and no mood! So I'll write the lemon separately and then post cos I know their wedding night had to special ok? Love you all!

Oh and please vote for me at the TONFA awards which I've been nominated for! The link is in my profile at so thank you! Love you!

Taka

Itachi: Taka if you aren't done, I'm leaving. We need to have a quickie before that friend of yours gets back!

Taka: Itachi! I ain't in the mood!

Itachi: fine (walks away)

Taka: Itachi! (Glomps)

Itachi rolls and pins her on the ground and the next scenes have been cut!

Review please!


	15. The Last Battle

Chapter 14:

It had been a month since their marriage…for some reason Naruto had been visiting Tsunade a lot. He had a feeling a lot of people knew something which they weren't telling him and Naruto himself was more subdued nowadays, spending a lot of time thinking….he was also looking up encyclopaedias about foxes and their habits. That alone was enough for Sasuke to know this had something to do with Kyuubi.

Their love making sessions were alternating between too gentle and hard and fast…there was suddenly no middle ground. And then Naruto had asked Sasuke to mark him…he'd even pointed out the exact spot. When Sasuke had, his husband had _whined and yelped_ a bit, like a real _fox_. He knew Neji was keeping an eye on the blond and that Sakura seemed to be going off with Lee on her own somewhere and their muddied states when they returned, it wasn't to do anything naughty. Naruto had also made sure that they sparred for at least two hours every day and good fast spars at that.

And lastly there was that completely uneasy feeling, like something was going to happen…something big. And the more he tried to rid himself of it, the more it returned with more force. Naruto noticed, he knew, but the blond did nothing to quell it. So Sasuke let it go…he'd been feeling like this for a week or two…but nothing had happened. Nothing was going to happen, right?

* * *

_His blood sang…the heat was unbearable. Desperation was born within him, his chakra surged and pulse…he craved blood. Rage, destruction, he craved it with all his being. He felt like he was merging all over again, but the feral urge felt stronger. He tried to fight against it but it consumed him…somewhere inside he was weak to stop it. He wanted more blood shed he needed to be around someone who could quell him…but in this world no one could stop him could they? So be it…_

Sasuke leaped off the bed as a surge of chakra emanated from the man next to him. He noted how purple chakra covered the blond's body slowly changing into red, until it had gone completely red. Then it was gone…sucked back into the body as though it had never been there. But then something else was happening.

Sasuke bit his lips hard as he saw those nails lengthen into claws and canine curve over the lips. He wondered what was going and let his own chakra form a ball in his hand, contacting Tsunade. It seemed like there was no need to do so when his door banged open and the Hokage stood in front of him, panting furiously. She studied Naruto's form for a minute.

"So it has begun…_he_ should be here soon too. "She said softly.

Sasuke looked at her, a worried frown marring his face. "Who will be here? What's going on?"

"It is the final merging…his own body cannot hold the chakra of Kyuubi for this long without dying too soon. This is the last physical change that will occur….the Yondaime made it so Naruto can live and house Kyuubi fully. But there is a catch." She looked at Sasuke seriously. "How much do you love him Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked at her in deadly earnest. "More than you'll ever imagine…why? What will happen?"

"Since Naruto is driven by the fox's instincts more forcefully now, he will need to choose a side. Kyuubi cannot have a mate that is weaker than him. He will side with the strongest side, instinctively. And once he chooses he will remain with who he has chosen." Tsunade looked at him seriously. "This time you must beat him…or he will never return. I can sense Orochimaru approaching as well. If Orochimaru beats Naruto…he will side with him for good."

Sasuke stared at her eyes wide. "What do you mean? He's married to me! He's my husband for god sake! Why would he go with the snake? What is he going to change into?"

"I'll explain on the way. She touched him, letting a shield form around him. "This will help you touch. Quick, we have only a few minutes…we need to get him out of Konoha. I'll be helping you in this battle, but I'll mostly be trying to distract Orochimaru…Jiraiya is coming too. You must defeat him… this is the last battle Sasuke. Defeat him and he'll side with you and Orochimaru will be gone. During this merging his memories will be gone…the demon lord fights for power and strength alone. And that is what Naruto will become…Jassin won't matter nor will what Orochimaru did to him unless you can bring those back…you're the only one he'll acknowledge because you claimed him as your mate."

Tsunade caught the blond's hands and Sasuke got the legs before she made the seals to poof into a clearing two miles from Konoha. Sasuke suddenly remembered Naruto's insistence that Sasuke mark him by his neck when they'd made love few days ago. The mark hadn't been healed by his chakra. He was pushed back as Tsunade ran into him….landing a few feet away from the blond. When Naruto stood up, Sasuke almost had a nosebleed…though this was certainly not the time for it.

Naruto's blond hair came up to his shoulders in silky fluid spikes, two red fox ears had popped up on his head, red fox tails, nine to be precise swept the ground below him, his eyes were a nice violet, with the mix of his and Kyuubi's power, his muscles were bulkier and lastly fangs were peeking out on a full bottom lip. He grinned at Sasuke.

"So you're the one who claimed _me_…we haven't yet decided whether you are fit to be so, since _I_ have not claimed _you_ yet…" His voice came out husky, eyes watching only him with a bit of recognition. "I suggest that you ask you're friends to help you…I do not care as long as you are the one to defeat me in the end…"

"Don't be so quick to side with him, Naruto-kun." Came a disgustingly familiar voice. They turned to see Orochimaru standing a few feet away, smirking at them. "I'm sure I can offer you much more power…I'd be a better mate."

Before Naruto could reply two shadows entered the clearing. Sasuke recognised Jiraiya and… "Sakura?" he frowned, the girl was four months pregnant….what _was_ she doing here? "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping you of course. We're a team Sasuke…right now I don't want you worry about my condition. You're going to need help beating him and what we need is team work…don't use fire jutsu's…unless he uses wind jutsu's. Use water to weaken him…it's a fairly neutral jutsu and will react badly with him when he uses fire. If he's demon lord, fire is definitely a part of his power. I'll take care of the taijutsu and your shield." Sakura looked at him warning him not to say another word.

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke. "Orochimaru is ours." Then he turned to Naruto. "The snake and the two of us still have a fight to finish, Naruto-sama."

The lord looked at them and then Orochimaru with a smirk. "If you can shake them off, you may attack me…I'll be teaching my supposed mate, his place by then." Then he turned and looked at Sasuke. "Shall we begin?"

Sasuke nodded very slightly and then he ran at the demon lord, but Naruto kicked out sending him sprawling…even before his foot connected, Sakura's punch connected with his side, making him slide an inch. That was enough for Sasuke who made seals for fire quickly. But like Sakura said they had no effect unless Naruto was using a wind jutsu. There was a blast of chakra that sent both of them flying away from Naruto.

Tsunade had all ready run at Orochimaru, whose tongue was wrapped around her waist. Jiraiya hit the snake with the rasengan, but this time it wasn't of any use as Orochimaru used a summon to black him. Tsunade had gotten the tongue off her and was trying to use it to pull Orochimaru towards her. Suddenly his sword Kusanagi came sliding out of his mouth and right at her, making her let go and jump away cursing. Jiraiya used a few quick taijutsu moves but Orochimaru blocked most of them. Tsunade cracked the earth under Orochimaru, using an earth wrap jutsu, but he used kawarimi and brown sludge seeped from the wrap. Orochimaru appeared behind Tsunade, moving his sword in an upward sweep, cutting her back.

Jiraiya lost his temper, chakra flaring around him…he fired a few chakra blasts at the snake. Orochimaru blocked them with shield, but Tsunade attacked him at the same time, landing a punch that sent him sprawling a hundred feet away. But before they could make another move, Orochimaru had sped forward towards Naruto. He thrust his hand out, five snakes speeding towards the lord, when he stopped short, Gamabunta's tongue wrapped around his legs. The Hokage appeared before him with a smirk, catching his wrist in her hand and crushing the writhing snakes. "Oh no, you don't!"

Then her eyes widened, when she found she couldn't crush the snake Sannin's hand. He grinned. "This time I came prepared Tsunade." He used another kawarimi, appearing a few feet away from them and bit his thumb.

"EDO TENSEI NO JUTSU!"

Tsunade's eyes widened as two coffins appeared. The moment they opened, Orochimaru shoved kunai in their backs. Tsunade watched in horror as Dan stepped out of one coffin and Sarutobi out of the other. Rage built up in her and her eyes narrowed to slits as she let go of the seal on her forehead.

"My, Tsunade…could you really kill Dan?" Orochimaru asked smirking.

"Anything would be better than you, controlling him." She used her chakra scalpel to run towards the corpse of her lover. But he jumped out the way, leading her away…grunting she turned at the last minute as she passed Orochimaru stopping to sever the chakra flow in his hand.

The Sannin moved away, but the scalpel hit the muscles in his hand anyway, rendering it useless. Jiraiya was fighting Sarutobi, finally covering the man in a gob of oil and frying him before he could use kawarimi. But the fire melted off his former tutor like water. He glanced to see what Tsunade was doing and saw her trying to reach Dan, Orochimaru was heading towards Naruto. Shit there had to be something he could to stop it. Then the idea hit him, he would wait until Tsunade had taken care of Dan, he needed to keep Sarutobi occupied until then.

As Tsunade and Jiraiya tried to handle Orochimaru, Sasuke and Sakura were trying to get Naruto. Sakura attacked with the taijutsu moves she'd learnt from Lee. While Naruto was distracted Sasuke used a water jutsu to send a dozen or more ice shards at Naruto. While the blond used fire to melt them, Sasuke drenched him in water effectively weakening him so Sakura could intercept with a chakra boosted punch, sending the blond flying into a long line of trees.

The lord growled and came at them on all fours, opening his mouth to send a huge red chakra ball at them. Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura letting her shield him, before letting a Chidori begin to crackle in his left hand. He moved away from the lord and then started running full speed towards the drenched lord who was drying pretty fast, he last moment he hit, he changed his jutsu.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!"

With that he wrapped him arms around the blond, who screamed in pain as he got electrocuted with a large burst of lightening. A wall of earth shoved between them trying to flatten Sasuke, when Sakura came out of nowhere breaking it down and pushing Sasuke out of the way. She used a water jutsu to liquefy the earth and saved herself.

Naruto growled in irritation. He'd thought defeating them would be a piece of cake. He ran at Sasuke, finally landing a hit and scratching him all the way down his front. When he was about to kill him, a kunai exploded by his back and before he could turn Sakura had rescued Sasuke. The teamwork was starting to irritate him and the medic Nin's shields were very good, since his chakra couldn't get past them.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, wincing as she healed him super fast. "How come your shield is holding so well? Why can't his chakra hit us?"

"It's a forbidden jutsu. Tsunade's been training me for weeks to fight against Naruto as the Demon Lord. _You'll_ need to beat him with raw power. And as a tip…that mark you've made on him is weak…use it." Sakura zipped out of the way, just as Sasuke moved, an energy ball blasting them to the side. Sasuke decided to use his summon, he need help in distracting Naruto. Shimo poofed quickly and understood the situation. His sharingan spun wildly, he could now see when Naruto was going to blast them. He felt like an idiot not having activated it before.

He quickly met Naruto's eyes. "TSUKIYOMI!"

Using the split second before Naruto could break out of hit; Sasuke hit Naruto with another water jutsu. The blond growled, but Sakura came up from below him, hitting him a form of the lotus. As the blond went flying upwards, Sasuke performed the full lotus he'd seen Lee performing long back. _Ok…Chidori with the Lotus. It should help._ He wondered what Shimo was doing at the moment and saw the wolf trying to keep Orochimaru away, as he wrapped his arms around the blond, before starting his spin…even when the red chakra began to burn him, he didn't let go. "Chidori Nagashi."

The blond tried to struggle as the electricity jolted through him…one more of those and he'd lose for sure. Even his demon power couldn't stand against being electrocuted. Naruto bent his leg and kicked the inside of Sasuke's thigh at the same time jerking his head back into a head butt. Then he slipped out of the Uchiha's hold and threw him, but the wolf summon caught his master.

Sakura used an earth jutsu to make quick sand as Naruto landed, getting the demon lord caught up in it. But Naruto flew out of it and punched her hard, sending her reeling. Sasuke had to throw himself behind her to soften her fall. Orochimaru who'd broken away from Shimo at last tried to tackle the blond. He must have been underestimating the blond, because suddenly he flew back. But the snake man let a bunch of snakes envelope Naruto as he fell. The blond cried out in fury clawing the snakes in two, he used a fire jutsu and sent it at the man, following it when arms wrapped around his legs. Snarling he tried to dislodge the pink haired woman, when Sasuke came out of nowhere and did the unthinkable….he sank his teeth right into the spot he'd given Naruto his mark. The Kyuubi lord howled, suddenly going limp. But Sasuke didn't let go, pinning the blond man to the ground.

Tsunade was tired of Dan dodging her. While Orochimaru was trying to get Naruto, she used chakra to strengthen her speed, finally reaching her quarry; she stuck her hand in there and pulled the kunai out. Dan stilled and turned to her…"Tsunade?" and she brought the hand upwards, slicing her love in half. After making sure Dan was really dead, she turned her attention back to the fight. She saw Jiraiya signalling for her to distract Orochimaru as Sasuke tried to subdue the Kyuubi.

Tsunade nodded and went for the Sannin and as luck would have it, he fell at her feet. She felt a pang of unease go through when she thought of how lucky she was. She caught Orochimaru and threw him into the air, punching him like she'd done all those years ago. She felt a kunai whiz her way and saw it was Sarutobi. She heard Jiraiya sigh, before there was a yell of "Rasengan" and Jiraiya's hand went through Sarutobi's chest and came out through it, holding the kunai. Then he looked at Gamabunta, holding fast to Sarutobi. "Now…do it. Don't hesitate!" And Gamabunta let loose a glob of oil which covered both student and master and Jiraiya… used a fire jutsu…

Sasuke clung to Naruto, refusing to let go of the thrashing blond, until the lord fell backwards onto the ground sighing in defeat. The Uchiha had just exploited his weakest spot…the mate mark. He lay still before, croaking out. "Sasuke? You can let go of me now…I've chosen."

Sasuke let go and found himself stating into blue eyes…the ears and tails were gone, though the bulkier muscles hadn't. "Naruto? You're memories are back?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, letting his head hang back as the wound healed. "Gosh I really didn't think you'd go animalistic on me…though I was hoping that you would in a way…because that's the only way you could defeat me." Then Naruto pulled Sasuke's head back, making a quick bite at the base of his neck. "Okay now that it's done…who do you want me to kill?"

Tsunade and Orochimaru froze and watched as their team mate burned away. Tsunade found herself unable to voice her thoughts, as pain welled up in her throat. With a garbled noise, she went back to beating the shit out of Orochimaru when suddenly someone caught her hand. She looked up to see Sakura.

"It's ok, Hokage-sama…we managed to get Naruto on our side. Please stop…"

They both looked up and saw Naruto watching Orochimaru. The blond had a slightly insane look in his eyes. "Well, well, if it isn't the snake-bastard…what a pleasure. I'm flattered you came all the way thinking you could defeat me…care to try, now that I have my memories back?"

Orochimaru smiled back. "I came to get you back, Naruto-kun. After all you were mine…or have you forgotten it?"

"He was never yours!"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Hey, teme…shut up will you? Let _me_ finish this up. I'll make it simple…I'm giving you a minute to run away, Orochimaru. If you aren't far away when I catch up…you'll die. Your time starts now."

Orochimaru thought about it. He was weak now, from using so much chakra and Tsunade's beatings. He couldn't use another jutsu…so he turned and ran. It was humiliating, but he might just be able to make it. The trees blurred and passed him as he moved blindly, trying to get away and finally reaching the valley of the end. Just as he crossed the border into Rice country, there was a rustle.

"Too slow." Said a voice, before something hit him in the chest full force. Orochimaru looked down to find Naruto's palm against his chest, which the rasengan had hit and he felt the hole it had made in his back. He felt the life flowing out of him. The last thing the snake Sannin saw as his eyes slid shut was a pair of blue eyes and a bright grin.

* * *

Naruto straightened his clothes for the fourth time that evening. He couldn't help wishing Jiraiya was here. The toad sennin's funeral had been held last week. Since there hadn't been a body, his name was added to the memorial stone and a small service had been held. All his things had been divided between Tsunade, Naruto and Kakashi. Of course the Icha Icha manuscripts had gone to Kakashi, his scrolls and letters and stuff to Tsunade and his most important scroll…the frog summoning scroll had been left to Naruto. Surprisingly both the snakes and frogs did not mind being his summons, so he didn't have to get rid of either.

The council had almost licked his boots when he'd gotten back Lee though had almost killed him…but when he found that the baby was okay, he was appeased and that pleased Naruto. He was actually looking forward to seeing the child. There was a knock on his door.

It was Sasuke. The dark haired man raised an eyebrow as he looked at the blond. "Dobe…are you going out there with those ears and the tails?"

Naruto shrugged. "I think it looks quite smexy, what do you think?" he wanted to go out there as the Demon Lord…have the people of Konoha see that he wasn't going to hurt them….plus retracting the ears and tail meant no nosebleeds from anyone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I've _shown_ you what I think…I don't want to…actually I can't repeat myself again. Now come on."

They walked out to the terrace and Naruto looked down facing the whole of Konoha, with a bunch of fan girls screaming and cheering. Ever since he'd transformed there seemed to be so many of them…they didn't even care that he was married. At Tsunade's glare, everyone quietened down. The blond woman stood and faced everyone.

"Time has come for me to retire. I have tried my best to protect Konoha and all its inhabitants, but in my opinion no one had done so more than, our jounin, Uzumaki Naruto. With that in mind, I award him the title of Hokage…protector of Konoha." She placed the robe around Naruto's shoulders.

All the ANBU bowed and repeated the oaths of alliance. What really touched Naruto was that they all meant it…finally he had been accepted in Konoha. He closed his eyes savouring the moment, letting the breeze blow around him for a while. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. "I really don't know what to say…all I can do is promise that I will protect you all with everything I've got. We haven't all gotten along in the past, but I'm willing to put that behind me…I know some of you are against this, but I'll get you to acknowledge me too."

When he finished though there was a great cheer, everyone brought out sake and food. The celebrations had begun. Naruto however followed Tsunade who'd walked to the gate.

"Do you really have to go, baa-chan?"

Tsunade hugged him close. "I can't stay here, Naruto. I want to get back out there, remind people that the legendary sucker is still alive and make a few people rich before I die. And I know I'm leaving this village in safe hands. You should be celebrating now."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I'm still not that much of a people person…not like I used to be. But I have a feeling I'll get back to being at least a bit like I was before…. Goodbye then. Don't worry, I'll make sure Ero-sennin gets his favorite flowers…have a nice journey baa-chan."

"Yeah, gaki. See you then." And she walked off into the distance. Naruto watched her go until she disappeared and sighed. All the older people he'd cared for in his life were gone, except for Iruka and Kakashi. He sighed; this should have been a happier day…

"Are you done brooding, dobe?" came a voice.

"Yeah bastard. Not that you'd ever let me brood in peace." Naruto turned to face Sasuke.

"Aren't you going to celebrate?"

"Nah…too many people."

Sasuke smirked, then. He held out a hand. "It's ok; I have a celebration planned out, just for us."

Naruto looked at him for a moment, before smiling a wide genuine smile. _Ne, Jassin…you were right. I kept on dreaming…_then he sighed once more and took his husband's hand. Sasuke pulled him close before slipping an arm around him. The couple walked off to their home…to find their own, yummier ways of celebrating. And as he walked, the new Hokage' robe fluttered behind him along with his tails; with the red kanji for fire engraved on it.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I finished it. I know the chapter was abrupt, but I wanted that. Yes, this was what Tsunade talked to Naruto about. The reason they didn't tell Sasuke was that he should have beaten Naruto without training…they needed someone who could match Naruto's raw strength with his own.

I'm really going to miss this fic…I like an evil Naruto. Though I am playing with a plot for another evil Naruto story in my head…so see you all then. And to you darling reviewers who have supported me through this whole scene…thank you for your support! Ja ne!

Taka

Itachi: Finally! Can we go to bed, now?

Jiraiya: So you killed me? But you promised to keep me with Tsunade…wasn't there supposed to be a lemon between us?

Taka: I lied to keep you fighting Jiraiya. But since you're alive in reality, why don't you just go find Tsunade and leave me and Itachi to whatever we'll be doing?

Itachi ties Jiraiya and throws him to Tsunade. Picks taka up and throws her on bed. Then they snuggle up and sleep…weary from too much sex!

Cookies for all! And love you all!


End file.
